The True Master of The Smash Brothers
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: After the defeat of Tabuu peace returns to the smash realm. New adventures are also experienced, but it doesn't last. The original 12 start to behave strangely attacking their friends, and the Hands go missing. If that wasn't enough they've also invoked the wrath of an ancient god with the power to rewrite the universe. Can Sonic and the others figure this out?
1. Vacations Over

**The True Master of the Smash Bros Prologue**

"Smash World. Its origins have been a mystery for years and its back-story has never been fully explored properly. In the beginning Master Hand created the world the end. Some story huh and not only is it bad its wrong. This world belonged to one being and one being only. Master Hand and Crazy Hand has and always will be my puppets. They think they've gotten to big for there strings, but they have no idea how wrong they are. Master Hand was not a master of anything he was my pencil. Crazy Hand was not uncontrollable and psychotic he was my eraser. They thought the Original 12 saved them, but the irony in it will be that they will be there destruction. Tabuu was merely a collector or simple pawn. Subspace was a world that symbolized as my prison now all I had need is to find my subordinate and recapture the world that rightfully belongs to me,"

(The Wilds)

Sonic was speeding through the hot terrain at supersonic speed. He blew past the scenery so fast that he created a mighty wind as he went by. Above him was a space fighter plane. The ship is called an Arwing flown only by two beings in this world. It looked like whoever was flying it was really flooring in order to catch Sonic. It took a dive down to get on even ground with the hedgehog. Sonic heard the roar of the plane then turned to see the Arwing at his side. It was Fox. "Yo Fox," Sonic waved not sure if he could hear him. Fox couldn't lift the cockpit especially going at this speed, so he cracked it a bit to slip out a note. Sonic curious jumped up and snatched the note. He started to run backwards to focus on the note. The note was from Master Hand!

Dear Sonic,

Although everyone in the smash mansion is very grateful for your heroism and happy that you helped in turning the battle against Tabuu around. Be that as it may Sonic you can not just up and leave the mansion for a whole weak just to go exploring. You still have an obligation as a smasher. THIS IS NOT A VACATION SPOT! This is a tournament. I want you to return to the mansion with Fox immediately. Come to my office when you arrive I have something for you.

Master Hand

"Hmm that doesn't sound good oh well I guess I have to see what's up," Sonic turned back around dropping the letter at the same time. He dashed ahead of the Arwing then came running back the opposite way. Fox pulled up on the Arwing then pulled a midair U-turn with the ship upside down then turned right side up. Fox caught up with Sonic again and motioned for him to hop on. Sonic decided that he could use a little break so he took him up on his offer. Sonic jumped onto the wing of the ship then Fox quickly pulled the ship up not wanting to crash into anything cruising at such a low altitude. He pulled all the way into the clouds. Sonic shook his head vigorously. "Whew nosebleed level," Sonic was used to riding a plane this way, but the Arwing is much faster then the Tornado. He just wasn't quite used to rising so quickly while on the outside of a plane. He wondered why Fox would not take that into account, but shrugged it off.

Sonic sat on the wing of the ship enjoying the scenery. Then something strange happened the plan started to shake crazily as if…someone was fighting for control. Sonic hung onto the wing with both hands then looked in the cockpit to see what was wrong. Before he could get a good look at Fox the plane took a big nosedive.

It was falling to the ground at an insane speed. The ground is getting closer and closer as time passes. If Sonic had to guess they were about 30 seconds from the ground if they keep falling at this speed. Sonic was very good at predicting crash landings it just happens so often. Sonic got low on the wing then crawled toward the cockpit. He grabbed both sides of the wing to keep himself on. Then the strange gets stranger as the ship is increasing speed. "YO FOX ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!"

Fox answered by ejecting from the cockpit at the last second. Sonic watched as the Fox was launched in the air. When Sonic looked back down he saw the ground. He was as close to the ground as the tip of a tree. Sonic let go of the plane being thrown into the mercy of the wind. The plane crashed in a fiery explosion. The wind from the explosion blew Sonic farther. Sonic regained his composure then started to perform a chain of somersaults until he slammed into the ground. He stood back up looking around for Fox. He saw him descend onto the ground with a parachute.

"Okay Fox what was that it was bad enough that there wasn't a movie with that flight, but then you try and pull a 9-11!"

"Sorry Sonic I really don't know what happened, I lost control of the plane for a moment I guess," Fox was shaking his head. There was more to this story.

"Well let's get to the mansion for now," Sonic said turning. They weren't to far away so they decided to run.


	2. New Beginnings

**The True Master of the Smash Bros. Part 1**

"**New Beginnings"**

Sonic and Fox entered the castle and walked into the foyer. Sonic was still trying to figure out what happened with Fox. Unfortunately he didn't really understand what happened himself. Fox decided that he would go lay down. Sonic was all for that as well, but was stopped by Master Hand.

"Darn…so close," Sonic muttered.

"Yet so far. My office," Master Hand floated over to his office door then opened it.

Fearing what the Hand would do if he tried to make a break for it he decided to walk in. Master Hand followed after him.

"Take a seat," Master Hand said getting behind his desk. He had a special chair just for him. He rest his thumb and pinky on the side and put his other fingers on the desk. Sonic sat down also.

"I'm sure you know why I've called you hear,"

"To tell me my frequent runner miles have gone dry,"

"Good so you know,"

"Come on Master Hand can ya really blame me. I'm in a brand new world with an adventures spirit. You can't expect me to stay here most the time,"

"And I don't, but when you go off for a whole week now your just really pushing it,"

"This island is a lot bigger then at first glance. It's so peaceful and you practically have every season here. I mean what place has a desert and then an ice mountain right next to it,"

"Its because the elevation of the mountain,"

"Oh…well it makes sense now,"

"Sonic I understand your need to explore, but you must understand what I am trying to run here,"

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic this Smash tournament isn't just to see who is the best fighter, but for entertainment,"

"Entertainment…whose?" Sonic said crossing his arms. He didn't like being someone's show.

"You see far off the coast sits a city. This city is made of all kinds of different beings. Be they human, animal, or other. It very diversified. This tournament was created to both entertain and protect the people,"

"Protect and entertain?"

"Yes, you see way back during the very first tournament the originals were heroes. They protected the citizens. They fought in matches to stay sharp. I then realized that…"

"You could make a quick buck," Sonic said catching on.

"Right and I did very well. Now you didn't think all these accommodations were just poofed up by me,"

"So, what do I have to do with this entire explanation?"

"Sonic people want to see you in some matches. They know you're here and I keep getting angry letters on why aren't you in. They want to see Sonic the hedgehog in a brawl,"

"So…I should put everything aside so you can stop getting these letters and complaints,"

"That would be the least you can do since I don't charge you to stay here,"

"Hmmm…good point," Sonic knew he would if he could. He probably got in some legal trouble. Sonic began to think.

"Why are you thinking? This isn't a request ya know. I'm telling you your going to perform in a match,"

"(Darn and he was doing so well in winning me over too)," Sonic thought.

"And to make sure you don't decide something on your own…" Master Hand extended his index finger then a blue narrow beam shot out. It hit Sonic in the forehead. When he was done Sonic shook his head.

"W-What did you do to me?"

"Just something to make sure you aren't able to walk out this castle, and something to make sure you're in the brawling mood,"

"This is a little extreme don't ya think,"

"What's extreme is some people threatening to shut my whole organization down because, 1. they think I can't control you guys…"

"Well that's true,"

"2. I'm insane to bring villains here,"

"I wouldn't disagree with that,"

"And 3. because a certain blue hedgehog wont participate,"

"Oh,"

"I don't want strike three so you're going to brawl in one form or another,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see later,"

Sonic really didn't like the sound of that. It would seem Master Hand just reminded Sonic that he wasn't called Master Hand for nothing. Sonic left his office in confusion. He had no idea what he did to him. He felt the same. He would of preferred being punished with chores, but it would probably take him only ten minutes no matter what he did. Master Hand really does know how to punish someone. Sonic decided to go see what his friends were up too. He didn't expect them to change since he was only gone a week. Sonic walked over to his room, well his version of walk anyway. He stopped in front of his door since he started to hear the voices of his friends. Sonic opened the door to see his friends…messing with his stuff!

Ness was playing on Sonic's extreme gear, Lucas was messing with his gold rings, and Lucario was attempting to harness the power of one of his chaos emeralds.

"Uh surprise w-welcome back Sonic," Ness stuttered hoping off his board.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Sonic said casually.

"Ya know stuff hehehe,"

"I can see,"

"We're glad your back," Lucas added.

"So I guess you guys just now decided to mess with my stuff,"

"Sorry we were just curious is all," Lucas said picking up his gold rings and putting them away.

"Yeah uh sorry," Ness said handing him his board.

Sonic took the board then put it beside his bed. He let Lucario do his thing since he wasn't bothering anybody, and besides he usually does that.

"Didn't expect to see you today Sonic," Lucas said.

"Didn't expect for you to leave either," Ness said pouting.

"Well I'll be sticking around for while now,"

"Master Hand punished you huh?" Ness asked.

"You could say that. He also told me about the whole smash organization and why its here. I guess I understand why he would be upset I didn't think it would be that big a deal if I didn't fight that often,"

"Oh it's a very big deal Sonic. You are one of the few people here that has one of largest fan base. You and Mario are neck and neck,"

"Really? I'm just a first year and Mario's an original he's probably got a few more then I do," Sonic said.

"I thought it was weird that we had to fight for others entertainment, but I guess it isn't so bad. At least Master Hand told us the truth," Lucas said taking a seat on the floor next to Ness.

"But I want to explore that city that houses all those different beings,"

"What does the city look like Ness?" Lucas asked.

"Well…it's big like New Pork City, but much bigger. Everything building towers over you and you feel so tiny on the street. It very busy so this tournament is how people unplug,"

"Oh what's it called?" Sonic asked.

"Ninte' City,"

"Weird name, but can't wait to visit," Lucas said.

"Don't hold your breath. We separated from the city a long time ago during the first competition,"

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Too much danger and the fans having easy access to us meant not too much privacy,"

"Whoa I'm glad we don't have to deal with that," Lucas said. Sonic took a seat on his bed.

"Hey Ness I might forgive you for messing with my stuff if you answer a question for me,"

"Sure what is it?" Ness asked without hesitation.

"What was the very first competition like?" This question has been in Sonic for a while, but he never got around to asking it.

"Yeah, what was it like? I bet you were freaking out most the time,"

Ness ignored Lucas. He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again in thought. He was about to speak again, but again he closed it in thought.

"Wow…I really can't remember that much," he finally said.

"What do you mean? The tournament wasn't that long ago was it?"

"No, its just…I can't remember what is was like when we, the originals first got here. Most of it is a big blank. Some things I remember, but there so small,"

"How do you not remember your first time here in this crazy world?" Lucas asked.

"That's just it I have no idea," Ness was truly troubled by this.

"Maybe he just can't remember, sometimes you are forgetful Ness," Lucario finally added his thoughts. The others didn't jump because they knew he was listening the whole time.

Ness didn't answer. Suddenly the pad in the room started to go off. It was near the door. It has a bunch of buttons on it made to customize the room to the users liking. There was also a hologram projector. A miniature hologram of Master Hand appeared.

"Sonic your first match is up. You will be in a free for all with Luigi, Bowser, and Link," He then vanished.

Sonic sighed, "Well my public awaits later guys," Sonic stood up then walked out the room. He closed the door gently.

"Great lets go watch," Lucas said standing up off the floor.

Lucario stood up without a word. He and Lucas walked over to the door, but Lucas looked back to see Ness in his own world.

"Ness, come on were going to watch the match,"

"You guys go on ahead I'll see you guys when I get there,"

Lucas shrugged then left the room with Lucario behind him.

"Something seems to be troubling him,"

"You sure," Lucas asked turning to him. Lucario nodded.

Lucas had on a worried expression as he watched Ness leave the room and go the opposite way. Lucas and Lucario went into the View room to watch the match. The fact that Sonic the ditchhog had showed up intrigued a lot of people. Sonic was performing quite well also. He may have been gone a week, but he was looking very good. They were battling on Final Destination.

Bowser swung a powerful punch at Sonic who vaulted over his fist. He landed behind the angry Bowser. Bowser fell backward trying to pin Sonic down with the spikes on his shell. Sonic performed a back flip making the attack fail. Sonic landed on the ground then ran forward, he jumped on Bowser's stomach, and using the momentum he gained he started riding Bowser. When they were over the edge he slammed down on his exposed stomach knocking him into the pit below. He recoiled off and landed back on the field. Luigi and Link were battling it out and Sonic decided to step in.

"Well the great Sonic the hedgehog graces us with his presence," Link said stabbing his sword forward at Sonic. Sonic side stepped the attack.

"Well I couldn't keep all my adoring fans waiting could I?" Sonic said sending a fast kick at Link. He wasn't quick enough to dodge it so he used his shield to block the attack. He used his shield to push Sonic back as well. Sonic recovered in a crouch position. Luigi came in and tried to punch Link, but he batted him away the same way he did Sonic. Sonic ran forward then curled into a ball. He went in between his Link's legs then donkey kicked him from behind. Link lurched forward then threw his Gale Boomerang.

"Link do you really think a wind boomerang can hurt me. (I was called knight of the wind for a reason)," Sonic created a counter spin canceling out the wind the boomerang created.

He then recreated it sending it back at Link.

"And do you really think you can hurt me with my own weapon," Link said snatching it.

Luigi jumped in again using his Luigi tornado. Sonic had an idea. He started to run around Luigi making him go faster beyond his control. Luigi was dizzy after that ride. To add to the chaos Bowser came back with a vengeance. He knocked Link aside then went for Sonic. He tried to grab Sonic, but he jumped up and did a handstand on his head. Bowser reached up to get him, but he sprung off and then stomped on his tail. Only 50 seconds was left.

Link came charging full force mixing in slashes with shield jabs. Sonic avoided it all by jumping and rolling. Link tried a big swing downward, but Sonic side stepped the attack. The sword slammed into the ground then Sonic stepped on it keeping him from raising it.

"Hey Link mind if I ask you a quick question?"

"Now…fine what is it," He was still trying to lift his sword with one hand.

"What was the first smash tournament like?"

Link suddenly looked puzzled. He was thinking, but it was clear he wasn't coming up with an answer. He then scratched his head, all while Sonic waited.

"Gosh Sonic…I don't remember much of anything really. I don't even remember when I first got here. I remember some stuff, but its small,"

"Really," this was strange. Link has very good memory. If he didn't his journeys would be very difficult. The fact that he didn't remember something was slightly troubling.

"Ask Luigi," Link said. He lifted his sword with both hands catapulting the hedgehog over the Koopa King and behind Luigi. Sonic covered Luigi's eyes playfully.

"Guess who,"

"Sonic knock it off,"

"I'm not Sonic, I'm your father,"

At this Luigi removed the hedgehog's hands then spun around performing a high spin kick. It was aimed for the hedgehogs jaw. Sonic just squatted down under the kick.

"Jokes aside though. Luigi can I ask you a quick question?"

"Huh a question now, why?"

"I said I wanted to ask the question," Sonic said pouting.

"Sorry, well why-a is it so important it can't wait?"

"I would of already asked by now ya know Luigi,"

"Fine Sonic, what's wrong that it-a can't wait?"

"What was the first smash tournament like?"

Luigi was surprised at the question, but he said he would answer whatever it was the hedgehog had to ask. A moment went by when he is even more surprised because he doesn't have an answer.

"I-a…don't really remember a whole lot-a. I-a don't even remember what is was-a like when we first got here,"

Now Sonic was officially to the point he's disturbed. Three originals and not one of them remember much. He also finds it troubling that they don't remember the same things. Finally the countdown started.

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**TIME!**

**This games winner is…SONIC!**

"Whose your hog?" Sonic said while break dancing.

Luigi and Link were clapping and Bowser was just sulking. They went into the transporter room. Bowser stomped off. Sonic turned to Link and Luigi who were conversing. It looked serious, so Sonic decided not to intervene. He left the room to meet up with Lucas and Lucario. He noticed someone was messing.

"Where's my number one fan?" Sonic asked.

"He said we would see him, but he never showed up," Lucas said.

"Weird…but lets not worry about it for now," Sonic said. It wasn't like he was in danger.

Sonic, Lucas, and Lucario went off back to Sonic and Lucario's room. They did not notice Link and Luigi nod at each other then walk off together.

They went inside the meeting room, and went up on stage. They both stood on a certain spot and the floor began to drop. The hole that was left was covered with the shutters from the side came in to close it seeming like nothing had happened. Peach stuck her head in thinking she heard something then shrugged then left.

Link and Luigi entered a room with all the other originals. It was made of some gray material. It had the smash symbol with the number 12 next to it on the side of the room. It is fairly big a good space. It also has giant monitor, but it was not on.

"Alright everyone's here," Mario said.

"It great Master Hand gave us our own secret place to meet so a certain few noisy people would walk in on us. Samus's room was a good meeting place, but it wasn't the best. I just don't know why I have to be blindfolded every time we come here," Ness said.

"That's because you stink at keeping secrets," Fox said leaning back in his chair.

"How so?"

"Now everyone knows Samus is a hot girl. That Link here had brain problems when he was growing up. That Kirby is actually a thing. That time where you told Master Hand Captain Falcon had that speeding ticket ("Wait that was you!" Falcon exclaimed.) And do I need to mention the time you told the whole house Roy died,"

"Come on I thought it was obvious we were having a meeting. Why else would we all go in Samus's room at the same time? Its not my fault somebody had misprinted Roy's name on an obituary,"

"Well that aside I-a think we all may, or may-a not know why we're-a here," Mario said taking charge.

"Beats me Captain," Falcon said.

"Well it occurred to me when Ness asked me-a question…a question I-a should be able to answer, but cannot,"

Luigi and Link knew.

"Sonic's only back for one day, and he's stirring up trouble already," Link said.

"We're meeting about Sonic?" Samus asked.

"No, we're-a meeting about the question that originated from Sonic," Mario clarified.

"(Well what was it?)" Pikachu asked.

"Does anybody-a remember the very first smash tournament?"

Everyone who hadn't heard the question began to think. When they realized they didn't know the answer they began to look around. They notice everyone had on the same face they did. The calm atmosphere started to disintegrate.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Fox asked shocked.

"(I not get picture in my brain about that time)" DK commented.

"I do not recall much of it either," Falcon admitted.

"Poof," Kirby said. They all understood this saying that the memory is gone.

"I know I would remember something like this happening to me the first time. Something is wrong here," Samus.

"Now we're on the same page," Ness said.

"But they can't just disappear like it never happened," Falcon said.

"(Apparently they did. I have a very sharp memory ya know)" Jigglypuff boasted.

"(I remember stuff before we got here)" Yoshi said. Everyone then realized they too remember.

"This could be a sign," Fox said.

"What do you-a mean by that?" Luigi asked.

"When I went to bring Sonic back to the castle something happened. While he was on the wing I started to lose control…"

"Wait, your too good a pilot to just lose control," Falcon said.

"Not my ship, but my body,"

Everyone gasped.

"I could have really hurt Sonic and myself. I'm glad Sonic let go when he needed to,"

"That's why you came back all freaked out," Luigi said.

"This could mark the beginning of trouble guys. I-a want everyone on alert and watch each other. I'll-a see what Master Hand thinks about this. For now keep this on the down low. That means you-a too Ness. Sonic doesn't need to know about this-a okay,"

Everyone in the room nods. If only they knew what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: My bad everyone. I accidently uploaded the wrong file. Here is the real part 1. Sorry for the mix up.**


	3. Something Crazy This Way Comes

_**The True Master of the Smash Bros. Part 2**_

"_**Something Crazy This Way Comes"**_

Sonic was lying down on the center tower of the Smash Castle. A real marvel of architect, among architect. It sat on the top of a hill. It was positioned perfectly, and very well structured. The front yard was a lushes and beautiful yard with a sea of green, and beautiful flowers. The castle itself was gigantic in size, but what castle isn't. The smashers used to live in a mansion, but after the Subspace Incident, as everyone calls it now, the mansion was ruined. So, Master Hand not only rebuilt a new home for them, but one of the highest luxuries, and the fanciest equipment. Plus, more security measures. No one just going to waltz in and destroy their home again. Now back to Sonic. He lied on top of the tower enjoying the soft breeze. This was indeed a perfect summer day. Not a cloud in the sky, just the shining sun. He had his eyes closed, as he was about to take a little nap. He had a bed, but this was what he was used to. He rarely slept in his bed back home.

"Oh there you are Sonic," came a voice.

Sonic partly opened one eye to see who it was. It was his pal Ness, however something was a little different. Ness has on a plain white T-Shirt, with strange looking blue shorts, the cap he usually wears is removed showing his black messy hair, sandals showing his bare feet, and a towel around his neck. Sonic only glanced him up and down then closed his eye again.

"Sonic…"

"No," Sonic interrupted. The moment he saw Ness he knew what was coming.

"But, I didn't even ask yet,"

"Okay then what is it?" Sonic felt he should humor him.

"Today is Beach Day. One of those days we get a break from the battles. We're just going down to the beach at the bottom of the cliff behind the Castle. You coming?"

"No,"

"Why not?" Ness said folding his arms.

"Because I don't want to, and…uh…you know," Sonic said nervously.

"Is it because you can't swim? Awe come on Sonic, I could teach ya,"

"Well I don't wanna learn. Besides what about that question I had?"

"Uh…I'll have to get back to you on that," Ness answered nervously.

"Why is that?"

"Look, you coming to the beach with us or not?" Ness asked quickly changing to subject.

"Negative,"

"Fine then spoil sport, but you don't know what you're missing," Ness said walking over to the edge. He jumped off since there's no roof entrance. He floats down to the ground and lands softly. Lucas and Lucario were waiting for him at the bottom. Lucario didn't have on anything besides some red shades Lucas convinced him to wear. Lucas had on green swim trunks, sandals like Ness's, and goggles on his head.

"Not coming is he?" Lucario asked.

"No,"

"I told ya he wouldn't. Besides, he still has a lot of matches to make up for, and he's gotta do it one way or another,"

Ness nods then walks toward the back of the castle. Lucas and Lucario follow. They came out the back entrance and made it to the edge of the cliff. There is a path of stairs down the cliff. The cliff wasn't that big that everyone below looked like ants, but it was pretty tall maybe about 40 meters high. They walked down the path to the other smashers. Everyone is in swimming trunks playing in the water, getting a tan, playing volleyball, and getting something to eat from the grill they brought with them. Master Hand was even out resting on a lawn chair just for him. It was easy to tell he was quite relaxed. Ness and Lucas went to the water as Lucario decided to play volleyball. He didn't want to be a stick in the mud.

The newbies were also going to learn that there's a smasher style to everything the smashers do.

The kids were having a water fight…smasher style.

"Okay here comes a big one!" Toon called. Toon used his spin attack creating a small whirlpool he then sent it at the others.

"First one to shore loses," Popo called.

Immediately everyone started using their special traits to get one another to shore. Nana and Popo used their ice powers to make the water too cold, Lucas used his PK Fire to make it too hot, Ness used his PSI to push large waves at everyone. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Ness suddenly came and dunked Toon's head below the water, however he wasn't letting him up for air. Toon Link struggled for breath. At first it was funny, but then Toon's struggling began to decrease.

"NESS! Cut it out!" Lucas yelled. Ness gasped slightly then let Toon head above water. Toon took a humongous gasp for air coughing in the process.

"Whoa Ness what was that?" Popo asked.

"Yeah, that could have been serious!" Nana scolded.

"I'm sorry I…wasn't thinking right. Sorry for that Toon," Ness said.

"It's…okay, believe it or not I'm used to it," he said.

Ness separated himself for the others by wading away. Lucas noticed and followed.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I…don't really know. Don't make a big deal out of it okay." Lucas didn't respond. "Seriously don't I…just don't okay,"

"Fine." Lucas agreed.

The kid smashers and others went back to playing out in the water. Over all it was just a brawl match without actually fighting. Lucario was also getting the hang of things. The others were smashing the ball so hard that they weren't even using an actual volleyball, but a very durable material. The same material that Sandbag is made of. Lucario didn't mind much though. Although he along with everyone else almost had a heart attack when DK spiked it down. The ball was coming to hard and fast to hit back. Lucario decided to avoid it. When it hit the beach it was as if a giant explosion went of in the sand. Lucario dug out the ball. No one blamed him for getting out of the way, but DK seemed a bit flustered at it. Lucario served it, and Meta Knight returned it albeit a little to soft. While it was in the air Lucario saw his chance. Lucario got revenge by using his tail to pound the ball into the ape's chest. DK thought he went into shock.

It was fun, but it all ended when suddenly a great rumbling was heard. It was great enough to make everyone stop what they were doing and look up.

"Master Hand what is that!" Ike exclaimed.

"Crap! I forgot today was the day he gets back!" Master Hand yelled. He paled slightly, but it was hard to tell. Before anyone could ask anymore question they head a big booming voice.

"I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!" Everyone heard a voice yell.

Something flew in front of the sun then flew above the surface of the water so fast that it brought a tidal wave with it. Everyone looked wide-eyed at the wave coming at them.

"I just put on my sunscreen!" Peach yelled. However that didn't stop the wave as it swept everyone up.

Above Sonic had seen it from the cliff. "I'm especial happy I didn't go," Sonic said shivering at the very thought of him being there in that tidal wave.

The tide went back to normal, and everyone was sprawled out all over the beach. Everything was ruined.

"Only one being could cause us such annoyance," Ness said spitting out seawater.

"OH brother I've missed you sooooooooooooooo(pauses for breath)ooooooooooooooooo(pauses for breath)oooooo…" a white hand that looked like Master Hand was squeezing him in what could be considered a hug.

"Okay I get it!" Master Hand interrupted as he broke free from its grasp.

"But I wasn't done," the other hand said sadly.

The newcomers were in shock at what they were seeing.

"TWO MASTER HANDS!" they exclaimed.

The others only sighed exasperated. Sonic suddenly landed near the hands. "So what's going on?"

"Okay everyone calm down this is my younger twin brother Crazy Hand,"

"Crazy Hand?" the newcomers all said simultaneously.

"YES! What do you want!?" the hand yelled. The new people back down. "Hold the phone I haven't seen your visages before,"

"These are the newcomers of the current tournament," Master Hand clarified.

"Oh really, then we better get introductions down Master,"

"Crazy, introductions was two months ago,"

"You said you were gonna call me," Crazy said sounding like a crying child.

"It would seem it slipped my mind," Master said very chirpy about it.

"Well then I'll have my own introductions and wont invite you. Then I'll get my own tournament, with my own fighters, my own office, and my own chair and…"

"I get it and your own life, if only any other living creature could put up with you like I have for the last thousand years,"

"Hmph," he said then snapped his fingers then everyone except Master Hand warped into the meeting hall. Everyone was dressed in their regular clothes. Everyone was a little shocked, but the veterans recovered much quickly.

"I thought only Master Hand could do that," Lucas said.

"Alright people listen and listen good. I be Crazy Hand the embodiment of destruction, while my jerk brother is the embodiment of creation. I have all the same powers as Crazy, wait I mean Master, just more destructive. Alright noobs get up here and introduce yourselves,"

Reluctantly the newcomers went up on stage.

"Lucario"

"Ike"

"You know there's a hurricane named after you, or are you named after it?" Crazy asked.

"Uh…"

"You bore me next!"

"Snake,"

"Meta Knight,"

"King Dedede,"

"Wolf,"

"Wario,"

"Uh Pit,"

"Ew, like armpit,"

"Not like that!" Pit exclaimed.

"(Diddy Kong),"

"Crazy, what are you doing you know me," Samus said. She didn't have on her suit.

"Oh really then maybe we could…"

"No, and get out my face,"

"Your Samus alright, next!"

"Toon Link,"

"Hey Young I like the new look,"

"Actually I'm Toon,"

"I guess that's just the hip young lingo now alright 'Toon' ha crazy kids," Crazy said.

"Red,"

"Like the color!"

"Yeah,"

"I hate the color red," Crazy said darkly.

At this Red chuckled nervously and got out of the gloves vision.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, but just call me Sonic,"

"I like blue though. Hey what's that behind you," Crazy said pointing. Sonic looked back to see Lucas hiding behind him.

"Its okay Lucas not like he's gonna blow you to kingdom come," Sonic said.

"Uh L-Lucas,"

"Hey little guy nice to meet you. How do like everything so far?"

"Uh…its good,"

"Just good?"

"Uh gr- I mean excellent,"

"That's great now that we all know each other you can leave," after the newcomers took their seats Ness asked a question.

"Where have you been all this time Crazy?" Ness asked.

"Master told me to take a vacation, get loose, and that's just what I did. He told me he'd call me when the new tournament started up,"

"That was two months ago," Peach said shocked. She thought that was just the rudest thing Master Hand has ever done, although no one would disagree with the idea.

"Two Months, then that means that the subspace war is over huh,"

"War?" Mario asked.

"Surely you don't think that was all subspace had to offer besides that Tabuu guy?" Crazy asked.

"What do you know that we don't Crazy?" Capt. Falcon asked.

"Lotsa stuff," Crazy said.

"Like…" Link asked trying to egg him on.

"Well I don't want to worry you guys with anything. As long as Subspace still exist we'll be A-okay,"

"Uh actually Subspace fell apart when we left," Sonic said.

Suddenly Crazy Hand stopped twitching on the spot. "W-What?"

"Subspace is no more!" Pit cheered.

"This could be…MASTER!!!" Crazy yelled flying out the doors.

Everyone could only stare at the odd show. "Well that was nice, but since matches are still canceled I'm going to take a nap," Bowser said stomping off.

"Same here," Sonic said. He wasn't allowed to leave the mansion, and since matches were canceled he didn't have much a choice on what to do.

"You've been napping all day lets do something instead Sonic," Ness said pulling him in another direction. Lucas and Lucario laughed as they followed.

"This day isn't over so why don't we just enjoy it," Ness said. This time he's leading the group.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took sooooo long. I had major blockage on the next part. This part is a little small, but I'll update this very soon. I have not abandoned it. Just been focusing so much on my other stories.


	4. City Life part 1

_**True Master Of the Super Smash Bros part 3 **_

"_**City Life,"**_

Master Hand was currently flying all over the castle in an attempt to get Crazy all settled in. Crazy Hand actually has stuff, who knew? Crazy was working him too. He went from one room to another. All the crazy gadgets that he put away, or dismantled that Crazy created were being pulled back out. He needed something to keep the hand busy and preoccupied. However, Crazy wasn't making it any easier with his constant nagging for him to listen. Master Hand had to construct an entirely new office, since he refused to share with Crazy. Master Hand was quite frustrated that he didn't think of this sooner. Crazy's appearance has thrown his complete agenda down the toilet. Eventually Crazy gave up on getting his brother's attention to see what the smashers were up to. He floated around the castle for a moment until he found everyone in the living room on the bottom floor. Nobody was really doing anything though.

Either they were taking a nap, or watching the giant T.V. with an unknown movie on it. Apparently, this wasn't what Crazy expected.

"So, watcha guys gonna do today?" he asked floating into the room.

"We're doing it," they all answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we don't really have anything else to do," Pit said.

"Besides with Master running rampant this room is the only safe place," Marth said. Everyone knew Master Hand hated dealing with them as a group.

"But, this is so boring," Crazy whined.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Link asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, can you give us any ideas?" Popo asked seriously.

"Well, I'm just curious since Master's gonna be preoccupied for maybe the whole day. Maybe around 24 hours,"

"What are you inkling?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I would think with Master Hand distracted you could do something you might be able to get away with, but I guess that's only if your fun like me," Everyone turned from the movie to Crazy. "Only my thought. La, la, la, la…" he said skipping out.

"Did he just bait us to do something bad?" Lucas asked.

"Basically, but we already do tones of stuff we're not supposed to," Ness said.

"And, we get punished for it," Toon added.

"But, there's a chance we can do something, and not get in trouble," Popo said.

"Yeah, but that's only a 80/20% chance," Nana told him.

"Yeah, usually its around 99.9% chance of getting caught," Falco said.

"ACTUALLY, THE CHANCE OF GETTING CAUGHT WOULD APPROXIATELY BE 200 MILLION TO 1," R.O.B. said.

"Besides this is gonna take some thinking. What rule haven't we broken yet?" Fox asked.

The movie they were watching was currently forgotten as they began to think.

Lucas came up with one. "A group visit to the city?"

Suddenly the whole room turned to him. Lucas felt completely uncomfortable under all these stares. Suddenly he regretted the idea.

"That's just plain crazy," Samus said.

"I don't-a think that's-a good one," Mario said. He too was involved in this rule breaking opportunity.

"Actually, that may be perfect!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic think. Master Hand would defiantly notice if we all suddenly went missing. Not only that, but we'd get harassed endlessly," Lucario stated.

"Its called preparation. We can do this. Master thinks we're all in here anyway avoiding his wrath. Not once has he been in here, and we can wear some disguises," Sonic explained.

"That's still unwise, and would be a wasted venture," Meta Knight said.

Sonic stood up to walk to the center in order to address everyone. "Come on everyone I know you wanna go. The closes thing we get to a city is New Pork,"

"Sonic what could we do there?" Pit asked.

"Anything. We don't even have to interact with everyone. I'm curious to see what life is like outside these walls,"

"It's not that big a deal," Capt. Falcon said.

"That's because the original 12 are somewhat familiar with the city. You guys think we can't handle it?"

"(That's right)!" Jigglypuff said.

"I think we can. Come one lets just grab some disguises and head out,"

"It might be fun," Ness said. The other 11 members stared him down. "I mean no its an awful place,"

"Then lets have a vote then," Sonic said. "Everyone one whose for…" everyone beside the 12 raise their hands. "I believe it's unanimous,"

Everyone turned to the red hated plumber. Mario grumbled, and then looked at Sonic. "Fine, lets-a go to the city,"

"YEAH!" everyone cheers.

"Time for some major shopping," Peach said.

"(I hope that bakery with banna bread is still around)," DK said already licking his lips.

"(My fav karaoke bar here I come)!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"(That aroma therapy sounds really good right now)," Pikachu said.

"Wait, why were you guys against it then if you have places you wanna go?" Snake asked.

"Well we lead by example we don't follow the crowd," Samus said. "…And there's this cute little ice cream place I wanna go to,"

"How are we getting there?" Lucario asked.

"We can take my boat," Toon suggested. Everyone shook their head at the idea. Many smashers actually get seasick quite easily. And, Sonic is very annoying on a boat.

"My ships too big so that's out of the question. We'd be spotted easily," Meta Knight said.

"I could just teleport us there," Sonic said.

"Oh yeah like you did to get us out of subspace," Ness said.

"Don't you need a location in mind first?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, but I could just pop over to the city real quick, find a spot, then pop back to get everyone,"

"So I guess we have a plan," Link said.

"Maybe you and Zelda can actually go on a d…" Toon started, but was silence as Link covered his mouth. Zelda raised an eyebrow at her name being called. Link just smiled holding a struggling child.

"Alright operation City Life is a go!" Sonic exclaimed throwing his fist in the air. Followed by the fist and cheers of the others.

Instantly the operation was put into action. With some help from Crazy, Sonic was able to get the curse that kept him bound to the castle lifted temporarily. He ran off, far off the coast over the sea, and towards the city. The other smashers began to prepare with different disguises, some more extreme then others. Ness lent his hat to Lucas that covered his head, so he could comb his hair. He put on pants with black shoes. Finally, he put on a black leather jacket, and some shades. Lucas decided to dress like a random pokemon trainer. He borrowed Red's Pokemon belt to make it seem as if Lucario had a pokeball, and a red vest over a plain white shirt. Dark blue pants with white and red shoes. Lucario didn't have to do anything since there's more then one Lucario in the universe, but he shouldn't talk since most Lucarios haven't developed telekinetic powers like those.

Sonic popped into the room moments later.

"So we ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but you need a disguise to. A big blue talking hedgehog is hard to forget," Ness said.

"True, which is why I think I have just the thing," Sonic reached into his backpack. He went into the bathroom, and then a few moments later came out. Ness, Lucas, and Lucario gaped at him.

"Meet Scourge the Hedgehog," Sonic said with a devilish smile.

Sonic put on a leather jacket with the bottom of the jacket with teeth, flames on the shoulders of the jacket, red sunglasses, different shoes, the most notable green fur, and two fake scars on his stomach.

"That's an…interesting look," Lucas said.

"Yeah, but what gave you this idea?" Lucario asked.

"Well back in the day I had to deal with an evil twin,"

"Evil twin?" they all said.

"Yeah, annoying guy. I never realized how annoying I was till I met Scourge, or how fast. I've had quite a few run ins with him,"

"Then, if he's your evil twin why do you have green fur?" Ness asked.

"He absorbed some pure Chaos energy that permantly changed him, and he got much stronger too. He became quite a handful, but nothing I couldn't handle,"

"Wow, evil twin," Ness said with his hands behind his head, and his elbows up.

"Wait, if he's your evil twin wont that make you seem like a bad guy when you go to the city?" Lucario asked.

"Must we overcomplicate things? We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Sonic said covering his eyes with his shades. Lucario folds his arms already knowing that this will be a problem later on.

They walked out there room only to see Master Hand go flying by then a sudden boom. Crazy floated by also.

"I wonder what's wrong with him. All I said was I put something in the oven for us to snack on," Crazy said to himself.

Sonic and co. decided it was best to take their leave. They meet back up with everyone downstairs in the living room. Some had on basic disguises. All they had to do was look normal, which was abnormal for them.

"Everybody ready?" Sonic asked. Everyone gave a group nod. "Alright then, Chaos Control!" Sonic said holding up a white emerald. The white Chaos Emerald let out a bright light before all the smashers vanished.

Suddenly all the disguised smashers reappeared in a spacious parking lot. Unfortunately, quite a few people were there, and saw their strange appearance. The crowd was odd looking. There were humans, lizards, blobs, and even robots. They all looked at them. The disguised smashers all began to wave at them while they all turn then ran off. They charged through the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. They were meet with less stares, but they decided to look a little less obvious.

"Sonic-," Ness began.

"I'm Scourge remember uhhh…"

"Call me Sam," Ness said.

"That the best you can come up with?"

"On such short notice yes,"

"Okay Sam what is it you wanted to say to me Scourge the Hedgehog who is not Sonic the Hedgehog,"

"Now who's being obvious?"

"Scourge what happened I thought you were going to send us to an alley," Mario said.

"Well, this city is pretty busy, and it was quite difficult to find a spot. When I came here the lot was completely empty. Don't blame me that the place comes to life after 30 seconds,"

"Well what do we do now?" Red asked.

"Can we go home?" Nana asked raising her hand.

"We've only been here for 10 seconds," Ness said.

"Yeah, and this place blows already. I mean people are staring at us like there's no tomorrow," Bowser said. Bowser only had a tie, and some glasses on. Not very creative. A little anamorphic panda came and took a closer look at Bowser. "What're you staring at!" He roared. The child ran off.

"You're so good with kids ya know that?" Scourge said. Bowser only huffed.

"This place is kinda scary…" Toon said cowering behind Link. He has on his regular outset wear.

"This is truly a marvel of architect," Marth said looking around the buildings towering over them. Marth put on a regular blue shirt with black pants, and blue suede shoes. He ditched the tiara, but he couldn't part with his blade. The same went with all the swordsman there.

The city was indeed quite beautiful. The streets are clean, the air is clean, and the buildings glass shines against the sun. Everyone seems to have hover cars here. Some cars floated above the ground others flew through the air. The buildings themselves were clearly made quite sturdy. They had to be to be made to go so high. The city sported many tall buildings, and still some construction being done. The city is very heavily populated from all sorts of creatures. The city was very hustle and bustle with all these creature trying to go about their business. On the sidewalks were a steady flow of people, as if organized. One side of the crowd moved one way while the other vice versa. This was almost like driving, with people merging in with on another.

The disguised smashers were being looked at so oddly probably because they are in such a large group, and that they're all over the place. They clearly were not aware of the rules of the sidewalk. Eventually they came to a stopping point. They took a rest in park.

The park was a lovely place. You could easily feel how natural everything is even with surrounded by so much technology. Everyone either took a seat on a bench, the ground, or a tree branch.

"Well, I'm already bored again," Popo said yawning.

"Personally, we might of wanted to come at night," Sonic said.

"Why is that?" Lucario said. His voice only heard among the smashers.

"Night life of course. The nighttime is when any city comes to life. The day is okay, but not as exciting,"

"I say we stick around for that," Ness said.

"How're we gonna keep ourselves busy for that long. The sun goes down in 5 hours," Wolf said.

"How do you know that?" Fox said.

"I'm a wolf. I prowl at night. Duh,"

"Well ignoring that, how about we split up into groups. I mean all of us walking around will draw attention. Plus, with some of the unimaginative disguises you guys have if wont be long before someone puts two and two together," Scourge said.

"Alright, we meet back here in 5 hours. We'll split into groups of four. That should be a manageable amount of people in a group. When we meet back up with discuss our next plan of action at night," Mario said.

"Sounds like a plan oh fearless leader," Scourge said.

"Okay, break off into your groups, and try not to destroy anything," Fox said.

The disguise smashers broke off into groups and went about the city. Sonic, Ness, Lucas, and Lucario began walking down the street. Many people were giving Sonic very worried looks.

"Sonic I think that disguise is building a rep for you," Ness whispered.

"I doubt it could get me in any trouble, I mean Scourge is locked up in a jail in some other dimension. He wont be an issue,"

"If you say so Sonic. Just be careful," Lucario said only letting them hear him.

They walked down the street looking for anything of interest. They came to a giant square. Lucas looked up and gaped at what he saw.

"And, I thought the T.V. in the living room is big," Lucas gaped.

All three of them looked at Lucas then at what he was looking at. They saw a giant screen. Playing an old match between Bowser, Link, Luigi, and Sonic.

"Oh, that's just a Megatron. Giant T.V. for people on the go, or for people who want to watch T.V without going home. Also used for advertisements," Ness said.

"Thank you Mr. Advertiser," Sonic said.

"Whatever, lets just hit some shops!" Ness exclaimed.

They all journeyed to the mall the perfect hang out spot. They had plenty of money and we're in the mood to splurge. They went into clothing stores, video stores and strangely enough video game stores. All four of them felt quite weird in the store. While in one store Sonic just couldn't contain himself.

"Why is my face on this box!" Sonic exclaimed. The whole store looked at him.

"He tries so hard to be just like Sonic," Ness said laughing nervously. This is why Lucas and Lucario decided to wait outside. "Sonic what's wrong with you? You can't just do that,"

"Sorry, but look at this," Sonic said practically shoving the box in Ness's face.

Ness took the box and held it farther from his face. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"Sonic Unleased…okay what's up with you?" Ness said referring to the Sonic on the box.

"That was the time I had became a werehog. I didn't want anyone to see me like that. Why in the world am I being broadcast to the world," Sonic was clearly upset.

"Chill Sonic. In this world they have people who make games based on the real life of others. I've had a game based on my adventure to. But, I only got one, you've had bunches so far,"

"I feel like a boundary has just been crossed,"

"Are ya gonna buy it?"

"…What the heck," Sonic said going to the cash register. He stopped abruptly upon realizing something. "Ne- I mean Sam do they have games on the smash tournament?"

"What're you kidding of course. The latest one is right here," Ness said grabbing a box with the title 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' on it. Sonic took it from him then looked it over. He decided he'd buy this to, but that wasn't his only reason for asking the question.

"Do they have games based on the older tournaments?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"Even the first?"

Ness started to understand what Sonic was getting at. "I doubt the game will reveal our past Sonic," Ness said lowly.

"It might you never know. What've we got to lose?"

"Our lives,"

"Don't be so melodramatic,"

Sonic began to quickly, but subtly look around the whole store for the game. He didn't understand all this system stuff, but he'd figure it out later. But no matter how he searched he couldn't find what he was looking for. Eventually he went over the counter to an anamorphic pig was. He had a name tag that read 'Charles'.

"Listen…Charles I need some help,"

Charles typed something in his computer then looked at Sonic. Instantly his face dropped and he began sweating bullets. Sonic is only oblivious to this, or trying to ignore it.

"Listen, I need a game,"

"Y-Y-You ca-can take whatever you want!" he said quickly.

"That's sweet of you, but I only need one game. Could ya help me out?"

He nods quickly.

"Okay listen I need Super Smash Bros., but I need the first one,"

"The very first smash brothers,"

"Yeah, you got it?"

"S-S-Sir we…no longer carry that game in stores," He squirmed back as if preparing to be strike.

"Darn! Now how am I suppose to get it?" Sonic looked very frustrated.

"But you can buy on the Wii shop channel of your Wii. Yeah, do you have one?"

"I don't know. Hey Sam do we have a Wii back home?"

Ness came over from scanning games to the counter. "Of course we have a Wii Scourge,"

"Sorry I asked. Then I'll just get these two games. So, how much I owe ya?"

"N-No charge!"

"Seriously? Naw you messin with me. I know I look like Sonic the hedgehog, but trust me I wouldn't be caught dead even in the same room with that guy,"

"Seriously, you don't have to pay,"

Sonic instantly started sweating. "Listen pal take the cash, and you better not tell anyone I was here got it!" Sonic said forcibly.

Charles squealed like a pig then hit the floor. Sonic dropped a hundred on the counter took a bag himself and walked out the store with Ness behind him.

"Now what was that about?" Ness asked nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

"I think he may've saw through my disguise. We'd better leave,"

"Uh, where's Luke and Lucario?" Ness asked looking around the mall.

Lucas and Lucario were sitting on a bench outside with other bags that had been purchased skateboards, clothes, and other accessories. Now it would seem only the bags were still there. Ness and Sonic collected the items then went in search of their pals. However, they weren't in the mall at all. They were actually down the street at what looked like a pokemon battlefield.

Lucas and Lucario were waiting on their friends, when suddenly a pushy Pokemon Trainer came up to them asking for a battle. Of course Lucas refused being that he's no real trainer, but the guy wouldn't leave unless he had a battle with Lucario. Lucario didn't care either way, probably because he knew he'd cream whatever this Trainer had in his arsenal. So, here they were on a battlefield waiting for the Trainer to throw out his pokemon. They decided to have a one on one battle, seeing as Lucas didn't really have any pokemon with him save Lucario.

"You ready Luke?" said the trainer who introduced himself as Daimian.

"As I'll ever be," Lucas said.

"_Stay confident, besides this should be easy. You wouldn't even have to udder a word to me. Since we both have telekinetic powers_," Lucario said only focusing his thoughts to Lucas.

"_Yeah, but that's cheating it wouldn't be fair. Besides it might be fun. Red showed me a thing or two about pokemon battles. And, since this is a pokemon battle and not a brawl the rules are probably different_,"

"_Different_?"

"_Yeah, you know how to fight may be. You may have the moves, but they may not come out the same way_,"

"_I get what your saying. Well since we'll be battling this way my moves are Aura Sphere, Pound, Double Kick, Extremespeed, Metal Claw. Double Team, Close Combat, and Force Palm_,"

"_What's Metal Claw, and I think I know what Close Combat is_?" Lucas asked. He's very familiar with all Lucario's moves except this one.

"_It's a move I had before I came here. If I had to guess, I might lose some moves too_,"

Both Lucas and Lucario focused on the Daimian.

"Alright lets go Infernape!" he called throwing a pokeball. In a bright flash of light a big monkey appeared, with a flame fuming on his head, and his hands. A long orange tail with an orange muzzle, white fur on his torso, hands, and feet.

"Hey just like Charizard," Lucas said.

"You could say that, but you'll find I have a type advantage,"

"_He does_?" Lucas telepathed to Lucario. Lucario merely turned to him and nods.

"_I'm a metal and fighting type. Infernape is a fighting type as well, but his fire attribute trumps my metal_,"

"You sure you can do this Lucario?" Lucas asked out loud this time.

Lucario turns and nods.

"You can have the first attack Luke,"

"A-Alright, Lucario use uh Aura Sphere?"

Lucario's quite used to Lucas's unsure nature, but even he was thrown of a bit by his lack of confidence. He charged an Aura Sphere then threw it.

"Dodge!" Daimian ordered. Infernape obeyed. "Now use Flame Wheel!"

Infernape began to spin Sonic the hedgehog style also surrounding his whole body in flames then rushed at Lucario.

"Dodge it," Lucas called. Lucario smoothly sidestepped the attack. "Not counter with an Aura Sphere,"

Lucario fired an Aura Sphere behind the flame wheel. Suddenly, the wheel changed direction taking a sharp turn left. Lucario fired, but missed his mark. Infernape came back around and nailed Lucario in his side. Lucario hit the ground hard. Infernap stopped spinning and took his position on the other side of the battlefield.

"Lucario are you alright?"

Lucario staggered getting up.

"Wow this is too easy, alright Infernape use Mach Punch,"

Infernape's fist began to glow as he charged toward Lucario. Lucas panicked not knowing what to do.

"_Lucas think of this as a brawl. You're a great brawler as well. Put yourself in my position, and plan accordingly_," Lucario instructed as he began to rise.

Lucas began to think. "Alright Lucario get 'up'," Lucas said. Putting special emphasis on up. Lucario nods in understanding.

When Infernape got close, Lucario used his get up attack, which was a sweep kick. Infernape fell back on his feet though.

"Use pound!"

Lucario brought his tail up then slammed it into Infernape's stomach. Infernape slid across the ground, but bounced up onto his feet.

"Okay getting a little fight huh. Alright Infernape use Close Combat!"

"You too Lucario!"

Both Pokemon charged head on. Lucario threw punch, but Infernape ducked. Infernape tried to send an uppercut into Lucario's chin, but Lucario quickly moved to the side. Lucario tried a spin kick, but Infernape preformed a back flip avoiding the kick.

"Block and back throw," Lucas said.

Lucario smiled at the command. He blocked Infernape's punch with his right arm. Then he grabbed his fur then turned sharply throwing Infernape into the ground.

"Now Aura Sphere,"

Lucario charge an Aura Sphere real quick then threw it at the downed Infernape.

"Knock it away!" Daimian ordered.

Infernape turned swinging his arm knocking the Aura Sphere away. Lucas forgot how easy it is to deflect them.

"Use Flamthrower!"

Lucas knew just what that looked like, and knew first hand it hurt. "Lucario roll!"

Lucario instantly moved out of the way of the flamethrower. "Now charge!"

Lucario began sprinting toward Infernape. Infernape kept shooting flames out its mouth at Lucario. Lucario dodged and weaved through the flames. One good shot with aura sphere and this battle would be done. Lucario was getting pretty close now.

"Gotcha now use Flame Wheel!" Daimian ordered.

Infernape began to spin surrounded with flames.

"Lucario use Force Palm!" Lucas ordered finally getting into the battle.

Infernape came charging at Lucario. Lucario pushed it's right paw out. The second Lucario's paw made contact with the flames he winched, but he unleashed his force palm attack. Now in the brawl area he was able to focus it into a short burst at long range. At close range he could deliver a very powerful punch once he grabbed an unlucky smasher at close range. Now, in the battle area the attack had a slightly more, explosive side.

When Lucario touched the flame wheel there's a big explosion. A thick cover of smoke covered the pokemon. This was Lucario's chance.

"Now Lucario use Close Combat!" Lucas said. Lucas knew with Lucario's aura he can sense out Infernape no matter what. He also knew Infernape did not have such an ability. This became Lucario's advantage.

The sounds of grunts were heard, along with many fighting sounds. Infernape burst from the smoke with bruises. Lucario calmly walked out while opening his eyes.

"Okay now finish it with Aura Sphere, and when its fully charge throw him off to fire it,"

Daimian was very flustered. This Lucario is probably the strongest Lucario he's battle nay he's ever seen. It fought with precision, strength, and it's trainer gave it confusing directions, that strangely it followed with maximum results. He needed to act quickly.

"Infernape use Overheat!"

Lucario's eyes narrowed. He was familiar with this move. He heard that this is supposed to be the most powerful fire attack there is. However, it's only at its most powerful when its first fired. Not only does it get weaker after the first shot, but the attack strength of the pokemon may drop. Lucario still held his charged Aura Sphere. Infernape fired an intense flaming attack. It was so hot the fire's a hot white. As soon as it came in contact with Lucario he…disappeared! Both trainer and pokemon gaped. Lucario came from the side with a sweep kick knocking Infernape in the air. He then fired his fully charged Aura Sphere. It exploded on contact. Lucario turned as the beaten Infernape hit the ground.

"Infernape!" Daimian exclaimed rushing to his side.

"Way to go Lucario!" Lucas exclaimed grasping his paw to shake it. Lucario smiled.

"That was a great battle Luke. We should do it again sometime," Daimian said with Infernape now it's feet albeit barley. "No offense but I thought you were a pretty weak trainer, but I see that was only your strategy. Your Lucario is something else,"

"Lu," Lucario said in his native tongue. Lucas was able to translate that as thanks.

"You fought well to Infernape," Lucas said.

"Infer, Infernape,"

Lucas could translate that into a 'thanks, but next time will be different'. Lucas nods.

"Hey Luke, Lucario!" called a voice. They both turn to see Ness and Sonic waving.

"We better go. Thanks for the battle," Lucas said waving. He and Lucario walked over to their friends.

"Well that was some battle," Ness said.

"Oh you saw that?"

"Most of it,"

"Well that was fun, but lets go meet with the others," Sonic said.

"Yeah," Ness said.

"It looked like you were struggling a bit there Lucario old buddy. You losing you touch?" Sonic teased.

"Remember who your talking to here," Lucario replied.

"Uh guys," Lucas and Ness said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"We may have come to that bridge Sonic mentioned earlier," Ness said.

Sonic and Lucario just now realized that they were surrounded by police officers, and swat teams. They all point there guns in there direction.

"All of you stay where you are! Scourge the Hedgehog, you are under arrest, and will be placed in permanent confinement! You will surrender!" called the presumed Lutinant.

"So, about that bridge crossing," Ness, Lucas, and Lucario said looking at Sonic.


	5. City Life part 2

_**The True Master Of the Smash Brothers part 4**_

"_**City Life part 2:The Heroes Arrive,"**_

Sonic looked at the surrounding law officials awkwardly. "Well this is certainly an uncomfortable position," He commented. In truth it was. The police all had their weapons trained on him and were prepared to fire if Sonic so much as twitched. Sonic's eyes shot to the side to see his friends glaring at him with arms folded annoyed. In hindsight dressing up as a villain was probably not one of Sonic's best moves since he wanted to stay unnoticed. Sonic sighed and turned to the police. He may have to shed his disguise if they were dead set on getting him.

"Step away from the civilians, extremely slowly," ordered one of the officers.

Sonic rolled his eyes. They supposed that one step could turn into like 100 supersonic steps, and two miles away. Sonic supposed they didn't really have anything to really catch the fastest thing alive. Sonic watched one of the lone officers approach him cautiously with a pair of hand cuffs. Sonic looked pleadingly to his friends. They all sighed.

"Ness, if you please," Lucario said.

Ness then activated his PK Flash technique that exploded in a show of light. Anyone who watched the light was instantly blinded. When the police finally regained their vision they saw that all four of the people were gone. They all immediately hopped in their police cars then drove off in random directions hoping to catch the runaway hedgehog. From above on a rooftop all four of them stood watching the streets below.

"Whew, that was a close one," Sonic said.

"Well lucky you had us with you then," Ness said.

"However, your gonna need to ditch this disguise," Lucario said. Sonic looked glumly at him. "Just do it,"

"Fine," Sonic said. Sonic rubbed off the make up on his stomach to get rid of his scars, ditched the jacket, and tossed his sunglasses to Lucas. Lucas looked at the shades wondering what to do with them. "This should be fine right?"

"And you have to carry all our stuff," Ness added.

"But," Ness and Lucario looked at him frowning. "Fine,"

Sonic gathered all the items they bought and they traveled back down to the streets. Once on the ground they began moving about the city as normal as ever. Ness gaped at everything he saw as if it was his first time here.

"Ness, does anything look familiar?" Lucas asked from Ness's side.

"It does look familiar, but I just can't place everything," Ness said with eyes wondering all over the area. Ness looked ahead of them to see a small building. Ness suddenly had a small vision. He pictured himself entering the establishment with a few of the other originals. Ness was snapped back into reality by Lucas's concerned voice.

"You okay, you just blanked out?" he asked.

"Yeah….anybody hungry?"

"It has been a while since we ate. Did anyone see anything while we were walking around?" Lucario asked.

"Let's try there," Ness said pointing at the familiar building.

"That's a restaurant?" Lucas asked. From the outside it looked pretty dark with tinted windows, and the letter were hard to make out since it was written all fancy.

"You've never been to a restaurant before have you?"

"I have…sort of,"

"Well then let's go," Ness said leading the way. Ness walked up to the building then stared it down. The building was painted a sweet cream color, but it looked casual like little house with a gate and everything. The behind the gates were outside tables where some people sat and ate. Ness took it all in then walked up to the front door. He gestured for his friends to follow. When they approached the greeter they saw she was just a regular human girl. She smiled at them.

"How may I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"We'd like a table for four please," Ness said.

"Of course, would you like outside or inside?"

"Let's go outside please," Ness said. Sonic inwardly cursed while glaring at Ness. It took a lot of effort to get everything in, and now he wants to go right back out.

"Alright this way," she said sweetly. She led them outside to the gate and sat them down. Sonic's arms dropped along with all their items taking a breath of relief.

"(You've been carrying that for all of five minutes)," Lucario telepathed to Sonic.

"And your point?" Sonic retorted. Everyone stared at him wondering whom he was talking to. Sonic just sighed and accepted his punishment.

"You're waiter will be here in a moment, is there anything else I can do for you?" the greeter asked politely as she handed everyone menus.

"How about-," Sonic started, but was cut off from Ness clamping a hand over his mouth.

"We're fine," Ness said. She smiled a little jiggling then left.

"Ness…I think that girl recognizes you," Lucario said.

"Why would you say that?" Ness asked.

"She never took her eyes off you,"

"Ooooo, that's cute," Sonic said.

"That girl looked older then me though,"

"Speaking of older woman," Sonic said gesturing to the side. They all looked to see Peach, Zelda, Jigglypuff, Samus, and Pikachu walking toward the restaurant. The girls and Pikachu were a little surprised to see them there. "Hello ladies, and Pikachu,"

"Well, what happened to you?" Zelda asked.

"A little confrontation, we wont need to worry about it,"

"That's what he said when he first put together that disguise," Ness said.

"What brings you all here?" Lucario asked.

"Same reason as you guys, we got hungry, so Samu-I mean Samantha, Pikachu, and Jiggly was leading us here. You guys said you didn't remember the city, but I could swear you guys were walking like you knew where you were going," Peach said.

Ness traded glances with Jigglypuff, Samus, and Pikachu, slightly perturbed. It wasn't long until four other smashers with an original lead them to this restaurant, and then another group.

"Wow, this spot must be popular…" Lucas mumbled. Usually when he speaks people tend to be surprised. However, his friends have long gotten used to his long periods of silence and then speaking. It no longer surprised them.

"Popular, or familiar?" Lucario stated.

Pretty soon almost all the smashers, save the villains, had gathered at the restaurant. It really didn't take a rocket scientist to know that all these groups of four knew each other. Each one passed awkward glances. Some sat outside, while some wanted to go indoors. Lucario observed the menu closely then came to a realization.

"I get it now," Lucario said. The other three occupants of his table looked at him to explain, and any other table of smashers were somewhat tuned into what he was saying. "Look at the menu," .As if somebody was playing simon says all the smashers who heard looked the menu up and down. Nothing really eye catching about it. The three smashers at Lucario's table put them down to look at him. "This menu has everything that the Original 12 would like. For Mario and Luigi, a special Mushroom soup, for Yoshi and Kirby just about the whole menu so nothing special about them, but they have fresh fruits which is in their top five favorite food, for Donkey Kong a hot roasted Banana Bread, with all sorts of banana options, for Samus a shrimp Alfredo, for Pikachu the menu has a variety of berry type meals in salads, and we all know how much Falcon loves spicy things and this whole left half of the menu is covered with it,"

Lucario was indeed right. This menu was compromised of the Original 12's favorite foods. Ness even saw a medium rare steak. Basically, Lucario pointed out that this was no mere coincidence in all the smashers gathering here for lunch. Although at first most smashers weren't concerned before, but this did raise some questions now. Sonic reached into the many bags that he was forced to carry. He looked at the Wii he purchased earlier.

"Hopefully we may get some answers out of this thing," Sonic said.

After that they all decided to push that feeling away and decide to focus on having lunch. The waiter soon came and took their orders. They talked and laughed about a few things.

"So what if I actually like to comb my hair," Lucas said.

"It's a waste of time if ya ask me. You're just gonna mess it up later only to comb it again later, over and over and over again," Ness responded.

"Ness do you even own a comb?" Sonic asked.

"Nope, I had used Luc's to get my hair like this,"

"But, you must have some form of grooming. Even I like my fur evened out," Lucario said.

"Nope, I just put on my cap and I'm ready to go,"

"Ness, that's pretty crazy. You at least shower right?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I shower everyday, I'm not some hedgehog afraid of water,"

"Hey!" Sonic said.

"Well I know I shower more then you,"

Sonic and Lucario looked to Lucas. "More or less," he answered.

"You don't comb your hair-spines-thingies…" Ness accused.

"Their called quills and yes I do. You can't get this cool hairstyle without a little help ya know," Sonic said running a hand through his quills.

"That's not a hairstyle that's something you live with,"

"Actually, I've had a few different looks over the ages. When I was real little I only had a couple of quills, like three. I'm glad the other two finally grew out," Lucas tried to picture Sonic with less quills and the picture made him laugh. "I thought I looked cool,"

Sonic whimpered.

"I'm sure you were Sonic," Lucas said smirking.

Finally, the waiter just appeared and placed down their specifically asked meals. The meals exactly the way they were described, and it looked delicious. They all thanked the waiter for the food. Soon Ness and Sonic dove right into their food, with Lucario and Lucas looking a bit put off.

"Will you guys be going to the Festival?" the waiter asked them. Since Ness and Sonic had full mouths, and Lucario isn't supposed to talk the responsibility fell on Lucas. Lucas gulped slightly when he realized he needed to answer.

"Uh… w-what festival?"

The waiter looked shocked, but quickly regained himself smirking. "The Fireworks Festival. The city has a giant fireworks show with games, food, and finally we shoot fireworks into the air. Usually we do this at the end of the year, but it was pushed up in celebration of the Smashers saving everyone from those monsters,"

"Fireworks…that sound fun," Lucas said.

"It's held in Capital Park in the center of the city,"

"Okay…u-uh thanks," The waiter nods then leaves. "I kinda get the feeling he knows something,"

"But…" Ness gulps down what was in his mouth. "It does sound like fun, we should definitely…"

Ness suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. He dropped his fork and began staring in space. His friends quickly noticing his lack of attention, but also noticing that they weren't the only table with a dysfunctional party member. The other smashers noticed that lack of attention in one of them, one of the original 12 to be exact. In the blink of an eye Ness's eyes turned red also glaring. His friends were instantly surprised. Lucas reached over to Ness shoulder to grasp it.

"Ness, a-are you okay?" Lucas asked shaking him a bit.

Ness reacted viciously by slapping Lucas's hand away then pushing him out his chair. Sonic and Lucario quickly stood from their chairs to get to the bottom of things, but this resulted in a chair being chucked at them. Ness used his PSI to launch the table right into the side of the restaurant. Luckily, it didn't hit anything fragile, but it was only a moment until a powerful thunderbolt shot through one of the biggest glass windows. It was only moments until Mario, Luigi, Samus, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi burst from the window and running off in random directions. The smashers outside began overturning tables and throwing things. The smashers tried to calm them but it was useless, so they opted to making sure no one was hurt. Donkey Kong, Falcon, Link, Fox, Kirby, and Ness all caused collateral damage outside then dashed off. The smasher quickly recovered greatly confused and trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Okay, that was weird," Sonic muttered.

"Why would they just flip out like that?" Lucario asked but no one had an answer.

"My question is why did they all flip out at the same time?" Marth said curious.

"Well we can keep asking ourselves questions we can't answer or we can chase after them and make sure they don't hurt anyone," Sonic said.

"Sonic, I can't stop Samus myself, and Mario is gonna be hard too," Peach said.

Sonic huffed. He didn't realize how much muscle the Original 12 brought to the table. "Okay…then lets divide up these teams," Sonic looked everyone over to see what he was working with. R.O.B, Game, go for Luigi, Marth, Pit go get Link, Red round up those Pokemon the only way you know how, Falco go get Fox, Meta Knight get Kirby, Toon Link, Lucas you guys get Ness, Nana, Popo, Diddy you go with Lucario here and get Doneky Kong. Peach, Zelda go try and bring back Samus, and I'll try and get Mario under control. Once you get someone try and span out get another. We gotta find out what's going on and try keeping an eye out for those lazy villains," Sonic said.

"Alright," everyone chirped then went their own way to try and find who they were looking for.

Sonic dashed off toward where he saw a few of the Originals run. He couldn't believe this was happening, now of all times. To think they weren't going to get caught breaking this rule, heck they'd be lucky to leave their rooms when this was all done. Sonic quickly caught up to Mario and Donkey Kong who were causing quite a lot of damage. DK turning cars over and Mario smashing windows and other smashable objects. They both noticed him on the spot and stopped their rampage. Sonic quickly noticed that he was first to arrive on the scene.

"So, guys, the customer service wasn't good enough?" DK chucked a car at Sonic. Sonic leaped up then ran on top of the car then slid off the end. "You could of just not left a tip!"

Mario came charging toward Sonic at a quicker speed then Sonic expected the plumber to go. Mario made a sliding kick that Sonic narrowly leaped over. DK then came charging to deliver a close line that dived under. Sonic rolled then faced his opponents. Sonic tried his spin dash, however DK quickly caught Sonic in the palm of his hand. DK slam Sonic into the concrete then threw Sonic into a wall. Mario came charging toward Sonic with a hook kick. Sonic rolled narrowly dodging the kick that cracked the concrete even more then Sonic's body. Sonic reacted with a homing attack, but Mario pushed off the wall with his extended leg to avoid it. Then DK came in to punch Sonic straight into a dumpster this time.

Sonic groaned, "Good talk guys…"

Mario then went about setting things ablaze, but only for a blast of cold air silenced the flames. Mario's red eyes shot to the side then he leaped back to dodge a double hammer drop. Nana and Popo stood ready to defend the hedgehog. Mario lit his hands on fire, looking ready like he was about to unleash his Mario Finale. Nana and Popo flinched at this. Mario unleashed the tornado of flames onto the climbers. Sonic dashed up to pick both Climbers from around the waist then leaped over the flames.

"How'd Mario do that!" Popo half yelled/asked.

"I thought he couldn't do that outside a brawl," Nana added.

"We gotta worry about it later, right now you two handle those flames, and I'll get sir toasty over there," Sonic said as his feet came back to the ground. Sonic sat both Climbers on their feet to let them do their thing. Sonic returned his attention to Mario only to see a giant fireball coming towards him. Sonic cowered back, but luckily an aura sphere intercepted it dousing the flames. "Thanks,"

Lucario gave a nod in response then focused on Donkey Kong who was trying to smash Diddy Kong into the pavement. Diddy quickly moved around Donkey's wild blows, and careful to keep his distance and strike when an opening appeared. Donkey Kong brought both his fist up about to slam done on Lucario. Lucario used his extreme speed to dash up to DK then placed his hand on DK's chest. Then unleashed a powerful Force Palm. DK only slid back on his feet slightly then swung his giant arm horizontally. Lucario was surprised, but was able to dodge it bending his torso to the proper angle to avoid it. DK used his other hand to reach for Lucario, but Lucario swiftly moved. However, he wasn't kick enough as DK got a grip on his tail. DK yanked Lucario's tail to bring Lucario's face into its thick arm. Then slammed Lucario into the concrete, and was probably about to break every bone in Lucario's body had Mario not gone flying into the ape knocking him off his feet. Sonic joined Lucario at his side ready to fight, and the Ice Climbers soon joined them after putting out the fire.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but…I think I need to see a doctor," Sonic muttered.

* * *

Lucas and Toon Link went after Ness to see if they could possibly end his rampage. Luckily, he was alone, the problem was, he was alone. Toon Link and Lucas obviously knew that Ness was no push over, but between the two of them stopping Ness shouldn't be a problem.

However, things didn't work out that way.

Toon Link and Lucas were easily being handled by Ness, who hardly had to even use his powers to deal with them. Toon Link swung his sword at Ness, the flat part so not to injury him, however Ness leaned out of the way. Ness then grabbed Toon's arm with his inside arm to pull Toon forward as to ram his knee into the latter's gut. Toon hit the ground holding his stomach. Lucas fired a PK Freeze aimed at Ness feet, but Ness jumped up bringing his knees to his chest. When Ness feet touched the ground he charged toward Lucas at blistering speed.

"Boo!" Ness said as he suddenly stopped in front of Lucas who cringed ready for the next attack. Lucas then opened one eye noticing the pain never came. He noticed Ness standing in front of him smirking, almost mockingly.

"N-Ness is this s-some kind of sick joke?" Lucas asked.

Ness smirked again patting Lucas on the head. Lucas was confused until he felt Ness's grip tighten on his blonde locks. Ness's smirk is replaced with a malicious smile. Ness then yanked Lucas by his hair earning a cry of pain from Lucas. With Ness's other hand he balled it into a fist then drove it straight into Lucas's abdomen. Lucas was unprepared and with his cries of pain he was already winded. He wanted to fall to his knees, but Ness kept a good grip on his hair keeping him on his feet. Ness smiled increased in malice as he continued to slam his fist into Lucas's gut. It wasn't long until blood started to trickle down Lucas's mouth. Lucas was astounded by the strength Ness had, and disappointed in himself for being so easily put in this position. At the rate Ness was going he would make him cough up enough blood till he died. Ness pulled back for another punch.

Luckily at this point Toon Link intervened. He threw his boomerang at the back of Ness's head. Ness's senses were very acute so all it took was a turn of his head to stop the boomerang inches from his face. Ness then launched it back at Toon, luckily Toon swerved around it. Lucas barley conscious, but aware enough to notice Ness's lack of focus to charge up a PSI attack. Obviously being so close Ness sensed it and used Lucas as a shield. Toon hesitated enough for Ness to launch a powerful PK Thunder into Toon's chest. Toon skid against the ground, but he was up in a moments notice. Lucas was able to get his feet underneath him to pull out Ness's arm. Ness wasn't too keen on losing his shield so he pulled Lucas back. Despite the pain Lucas was able to straighten Ness's arm out.

Giving Toon a clear shot at the arm.

This gave Ness an ultimatum. Either ditch Lucas as a shield or lose an arm. Any sane person would know what to choose in a moment. Ness released Lucas to jump back away for the downward sword swing of Toon's. Lucas collapsed to the ground groaning in agony. Toon quickly shielded Lucas so Ness wouldn't take advantage of a downed opponent. Obviously Ness isn't fighting fair, or clean.

"Ness cut it out! You're hurting your friends, and causing pain. I may have to really hurt you if you don't quit it," Toon warned. Ness chuckled in response. "I'm serious!"

"I laugh because you actually believe you wanna-be-smashers can take on a real smasher. You guys are add ons," Ness said, but his voice was distorted. Like something else was speaking through him and both voice intertwined with each other. "Pathetic add ons might I add," Ness said casting a red eye glance at Lucas.

"You're…not Ness…who are you?" Toon demanded backing up a bit closer to Lucas in case of the off chance of having to grab him to avoid an attack.

Ness's red eyes suddenly widened, "Oh, I stand corrected, not all of you wanna-be-smashers are pathetic,"

"What?" Toon was confused because they were the only ones present.

"My apologies I'm not really to focused on this fight, but another fight happening. I must say that blue quickster is quite something else,"

"Release our friends!" Toon demanded trying to gain the puppeteers attention.

"I have a better idea," Ness said as he suddenly turned and ran off again. Toon was about to give chase when he remembered Lucas. He looked down at the boy still recovering from the beating.

Toon bent down to his level, "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah…..l-let's go…." Lucas moaned out wiping away the traces of blood. Toon helped get Lucas to his feet. Toon advised Lucas to rest but Lucas refused saying Ness and the others needed help.

Once on his feet Lucas regained himself somewhat. He could still sense Ness, so he lead Toon Link as they gave chase. As they chased Ness down they began to notice the other battles around the city. Falco was tossed across the ground into the sidewalk by Fox who also turned tail to run off. Falco assured the boys he was fine and gave chase. Ironically they both ended up going the same direction indicating that The Originals must all be gathering together. That wouldn't be good. If a couple of smashers could overpower them separately then they wouldn't be able to handle them all together. A somewhat happy thought was that they saw Mario go flying through the air into a wall. They turned to the source to see an exhausted Sonic.

"Yeah…and there's more where…that came from…" Sonic breathed.

"Sonic, this isn't working!" Falco exclaimed.

"Agreed," Toon Link said.

"I know…Donkey Kong almost squashed the Ice Climbers back there. If we want this to end we gotta find some way to take the fight out of them,"

"We tried hitting, but that doesn't seem to work," Falco said as his eyes shifted to the side to see Mario shaking off the impact and getting back to his feet.

"We just keep trying I guess," Toon suggested.

"Kid, I've fought Fox a couple of times and he's never been this strong,"

"The same goes for Mario and DK…" Sonic muttered. He took a cleansing breath as he charged back toward Mario for another go round. Mario met him head on. They both dived at each other, but both missing their target. Sonic rolled, as did Mario then they charged again. Sonic curled up charging at Mario, but the latter leaped over it. Mario brought his fist down, but Sonic already spun out the way. "Call we call a time out, or a bathroom break or something?" Mario swung his leg in response, but Sonic leaned back enough for the leg to travel above him. "I can't stand it anymore, just let them go, guy-who-is-super-creepy,"

Mario continued to throw a flurry of punches at the hedgehog that Sonic had to glide back on his feet to avoid them. Mario swung his leg for a sweep kick aimed at Sonic's lead leg, but Sonic lifted the leg to avoid it. Mario spun back around to ram his forearm into the hedgehog's chest. Mario allowed a satisfied smirk to finally land a blow on the quick hedgehog.

"Okay you hit me, now cane we stop?" Sonic asked. Sonic jumped above a powerful fireball shot out Mario's right hand. Sonic landed on a light post automatically having balance on it. "So I'll take that as you chewing it over!"

Mario leaped up to meet Sonic on the lamppost. Sonic leaped back higher onto a rooftop, so Mario gave chase by following. Mario landed on to rooftop to be met with a spin attack. The attack was dodged however making the hedgehog plummet into the building. Sonic just so happened to come crashing down into a convenient store. Sonic grunted then opened his eyes to see Mario following towards him. Sonic flipped onto his feet avoid the slamming punch by Mario. Mario turned then grabbed a whole rack to throw at Sonic. Sonic performed a cartwheel narrowly avoiding it. Mario then tackled Sonic into the glass of the cold drink section. Sonic noticed a soda can so he quickly grabbed it then shook it wildly. He popped the can in Mario's voice forcing him to recoil. Sonic then kicked forward hitting Mario in the chest forcing him back.

"That really was convenient," Sonic smirked as he chugged a bit of the soda that hadn't exploded in Mario's face. Sonic took a track start then charged forward with a spin attack that bashed into Mario and forcing him out the window of the store. Mario then kicked off Sonic forcing the hedgehog face first into the ground. Sonic was rising to his feet when suddenly a giant green fireball was charging in his direction. Sonic panicked but luckily Mr. Game and Watch jumped in with his trash can to catch the attack. "Whew, thanks Game,"

Mr. Game and Watch gave a solute while beeping then turned to go assist R.O.B with Luigi who had fired the fireball. Sonic suddenly heard the high pitch sound of metal meeting metal. Sonic turned to see Marth and Ike both dueling Link who held his own quite well. Link fended off both swordsmen while at the same time throwing in his own attacks. DK suddenly slammed into the ground on his back. Sonic smirked knowingly when he knew the cause. Lucario landed nimbly on the ground also looking a bit winded.

"Sonic, this must end, its getting worse," Lucario warned.

Sonic glanced around to see The Originals had all finally gathered on this one street. Ness sent Toon flying while pummeling Lucas into the ground. Link bashed Marth with his shield as he fended off Ike with his sword. Meta Knight was having a Mach Tornado battle with Kirby who was quickly gaining the upper hand on him. Samus was without her suit luckily, but she proved to be a bit much for both Peach and Shiek, and with Jiggplypuff in the mix it gets crazier. Luigi almost disassembled R.O.B if Mr. Game and Watch hadn't interfered. All the smashers were in a tight spot, and it didn't seem like it was getting better.

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!**"

And it just got worse…

All the smashers including the originals were stunned in shock then turned their attention a giant white gloved hand. It was twitching so much that it was almost mistaken for his brother who was by his side. Master Hand was clearly so angry that the sun's energy would only be a fraction of the amount of rage that was felt. A universe could be powered on the rage he felt. Crazy Hand just looked on curiously.

"I thought you guys were just gonna hang out," Crazy said confused.

"**YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!**"

"Is that a trick question?"

Master Hand decided to deal with him later he turned his attention to the smashers, most of them shaking in fear. The Originals all looked challenging at the Hand. Mario straightened himself up.

"Why it's good to see you again Master, you look well," Mario said.

Master Hand was absolutely shocked that Mario would be so calm. Master was about to go off until he made a strange discovery.

"Wait…that voice…it can't be,"

"Oh, but it is Master. It's good to see you well. Although I wonder why you have all these posers as Smashers. I must say some of them don't meet the standards I thought you set,"

"How dare you show yourself," Master growled.

"Well that's not polite, seeing as I have you outnumbered and outmatched,"

Master Hand suddenly realized that the Original 12 now surrounded him. Master huffed, "You just made things easier," Master Hand snapped his giant fingers that unleashed a blue wave. This hit the Original 12 and suddenly their bodies turned into trophies on the spot. "Alright, wake them up now,"

The Smashers's looked at him unsure, but knowing Master Hand's current mood they followed his orders. In a matter of moments all the bases had been touched and began glowing. However, the Smashers all formed a line and ready with weapons pointed. In a matter of moments the Original 12 sat up from the ground looking around, confused.

"Weren't we just at a restaur-ow, my jaw hurts," Captain Falcon said. The Smashers looked the Originals over carefully and noticed the lack of red eyes.

"Guys, what's going on?" Ness asked looking at his friends. His eyes drifted to a half beaten to death Lucas. "What happened!" Ness asked jumping to his feet and running over to Lucas.

"Don't move!" Falco barked with his gun trained on Ness. Ness stopped instantly, but mostly out of shock. The other Originals shocked.

"Whoa, Falco, put your gun down!" Fox ordered.

"Then nobody moves!"

"Has all that altitude finally gone to your head!"

"My head is fine, its you guys who I think need to get checked,"

"You guys…your all injured…" Link noticed looking everyone over.

DK noticed Diddy's many injuries. He was about to approach when he noticed the tinge of fear in his eyes. DK looked behind him to see nothing that could cause the monkey fear. Then he faced Diddy who kept staring at him with fearful eyes.

"Okay, what's going on?" Samus asked fed up with the weird looks. She was used to be feared, but not by people she cares about. It didn't feel right to her.

"Pika!" called Pikachu. All The Originals turned to the mouse pokemon for it to point. They followed until their eyes fell on Master Hand.

"Oh…so we got caught?" Falcon asked confused.

"No, well yes, but that's not what has us so freaked," Sonic said being the only smasher to speak to the Original without showing anger. "You guys all flipped out at the restaurant and attacked us,"

"You-a mean… we-a…did this to you guys?" Mario asked shocked.

"We didn't do it to ourselves," Popo said.

Ness eyes fell on Lucas who was being supported by Lucario. Out of everyone he looked the worse. Ness felt a lump grow in his throat. "Did I…do that…to you?" Ness asked. Lucas nods weakly. "Oh my gosh,"

"We, but, I don't remember us doing anything like that!" Link exclaimed facing Master Hand.

"We don't have time to talk about it. Let's go home, now," Master Hand said sternly. All the smashers looked to the ground. "The Villains will be found, but we are going now,"

"Does that mean…we wont stay for the festival?" asked Lucas weakly. Master Hand shot around at him, but Lucas could sense it was out of shock then anger. "I mean…we all wanted to go on this trip…we didn't want all that to happen, but…could we at least end things well…since everyone wanted to only have fun…"

Master Hand knew that the request was simple, but at this point not practical. The Smashers caused heavy collateral damage, and if the city didn't know Smashers were tearing the place up they did now. To show up to such a public place would cause chaos and fear. "…Sure…"

* * *

The Smashers stood on a rooftop over the festivities. They longed to be among them, but the risk of panic was too great. They simply stood and watched the fireworks shoot into the night sky then explode in a flash of light. The Originals stood off to the side. Partly out of shame and from being shunned.

Ness looked painfully at Lucas who still leaned on Lucario. If Lucas wasn't so tough…there was a possibility he could of killed him and that terrified Ness greatly.

Everyone simply watched the lights in the sky dance, and enjoy this venture. This may be the last moment of peace or happiness they get…

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took forever to spit out, but I got the plot going now. This should give everyone a little someting to chew on for a while.


	6. New Team: Striker Force 12?

_**The True Master Of The Smash Brothers part 5**_

"_**New Team: Striker Force 12?"**_

Upon arrival at the Smash Castle the Smashers who needed medical attention went immediately to sick bay. However, no one wanted to be looked at by Mario, so Peach volunteered to play nurse for a little while. The Smashers who needed the least amount of medical attention went about watching the Original 12. Not wanting to let their guard down for a second. It was extremely unnerving for the originals to be treated like enemies, and they were not fond of the treatment. However, the villains there were getting just the sickest kick out of all this.

"My, my, my…how low the mighty hath fallen," Gannondorf mocked looking down on Link who was currently just sitting on steps before entering the sick bay.

"Buzz off,"

"Now, you must give me this time to enjoy this moment,"

"I hope you fall down a well or something,"

"I've never seen you so petty, but then again I would never put it past you,"

"Gannondorf, will you buzz off," Zelda said annoyed walking up on them. She had just left the sick bay with her injuries treated. She sported a couple of bandages on her face, and a few roughed patches on her dress. "He really doesn't need you pestering him right now,"

"Pestering him? Can I not revel in the fact that he is the quote unquote "bad guy" in this scenario,"

"No you can't!"

"Well I was tasked to watch him, so I have no choice but to find some semblance of enjoyment from this,"

"You know what-," Zelda began but Link grabbed her shoulder. This immediately alerted her, and Gannondorf got on guard since he could not see the color of Link's eyes at the moment.

"Let him poke fun all he wants…I know he'll eventually do something to set the record straight," Link said tiredly.

"Well surely we can resolve this problem soon, and it's not like it will take us off gurad,"

"Who knows Zelda, besides the boy is currently very unpredictable, all of them are,"

"Hey guys," came a voice at the bottom of the steps. They all turned to see Sonic walking up the stairs. Currently he was sporting a couple of bandages to cover up some of the injuries and burnt marks he had received earlier. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just Gannondorf being…what would you call it…ah yes a prick," Zelda said. Sonic raising his eye brow at Zelda hearing her use such a word. She's definately been in this place too long.

"Right…how ya holding up Link?"

"I'm holding okay,"

"That's cool. I'm going to check on some of the others," Sonic then shot off up the stairs. Sonic quickly made his way into the sick bay area. Once he arrived he past through a white door which leads to the infirmary area. The area was completely white with a front desk sitting adjacent to the door. Sonic noticed no one was at the desk so he walked past it to a corridor to his right. In this one corridor the hallway was indescribably long. Numerous rooms sat on both sides of the hall. Each room was designed specifically for each smasher so that they may have the quickest and most effective recoveries. Sonic speed walked down the hall quickly until he arrived to Ness was sitting on the floor outside a room with his hands in his hands. He had changed back into his original attire since everyone arrived at the castle. "How ya holding up kid?"

Ness sighed. "I feel like crap…"

"Well Lucas is a tough kid, and…we can figure this thing out…somehow,"

"You don't ensure a lot of confidence Sonic," Ness said looking up at him.

Sonic took a knee at Ness's level. "I'm not the best at pep talks, but I'm good at keeping promises. Trust me, if it comes down to it, I'll save everyone myself,"

Ness sighed, "That's a lot to promise you know,"

"Well you just let me worry about that part. I'm gonna check on Lucas, you coming in?"

"No," Ness answered quickly. Sonic looked at him confused. "I do want to, but I don't wanna to chance it,"

Sonic sighed and then proceeded to enter to room. Sonic saw Lucario at Lucas's bedside. Lucas at the moment was awake, but he showed little activity. Lucas sported numerous bruises that were bandagd and some that were unbandaged but those were minor. The more serious areas were heavily bandaged and his hair looked completely flat seeming like it too suffred injuries.

"Hey Lucas how ya…no just how are you," Sonic said not wanting to sound repetitive.

"Okay…in tremendous pain…but I'm still living,"

"Have you seen Ness yet?"

Lucas shook his head, "Where is he?" Sonic pointed his thumb behind him. "Oh…well I hope he knows that I don't blame him for what happened," Lucas said a bit loudly.

"Even though he beat the snot out of you?" Sonic asked also over exaggerating his words.

"Not like it was the first time something like this happened," Lucas said with the same exaggeration.

"What are you two doing?" Lucario asked them growing curious about why they were talking in such a way.

"Nothing," they both said.

Slowly the door opened to reveal part of Ness's head. "Why Ness, when did you get here?" Sonic asked surprised.

Ness rolled his eyes. "People next door were complaining about the noise,"

"Hi Ness," Lucas said.

"Uh…hey Luc…listen uh…I really wanna say I'm sorry for…what happened and-,"

"Let's just be ready for when it happens again. How are you?" Lucas said cutting Ness off.

"I feel a little tired but nothing else," Ness felt even worse with Lucas actually asking about his well being when Lucas is the one in the hospital bed.

"You guys were really powerful. Tossing us around like nothing,"

"I'm sure you guys were just holding back because you were really confused of what was going on,"

"We were at first, but that shouldn't have caused all that damage and gotten us this beaten up. Even Sonic and Lucario had their hands full,"

"Seriously, you two were getting tossed around?"

"I was one of the only ones who could actually handle Mario, and he was giving me quite the workout. I didn't really have the strength to deal with any of the others," Sonic said scratching his ear.

"Dang, I didn't think we we're that tough,"

"You guys aren't, naturally anyway. That power you guys had was completely abnormal," Lucario said.

"Good to know, so where did this power come from?" Ness asked.

"Allow me to answer that question," came a voice as the phased into the room.

"Yikes!" Sonic flinched at the intrusion. Everyone looked to see it was Master Hand who had appeared in the room. "Could you, ya know, knock every now and again?"

"Sorry, but I've found it easier to phase in and out of rooms. I've been looking for you Sonic,"

"Me, why, I'm nothing special," Sonic said smirking while his friends just rolled their eyes.

"Well I know this to be true," Master Hand said quickly deflated Sonic's ego. "But you're one of the best smashers we have at the castle. With the Original 12 acting up…I think it's best to bring in a back up team,"

"Back up team?" everyone questioned.

"Yes, as you all well know The Original 12 are made of the best smashers here we have to offer,"

"Of course," Ness said rubbing his knuckles against his shirt.

"However, they are defective right now," Master Hand said quickly deflating Ness's ego as well.

"Remind me to never come to you for an ego stroke, or a pep talk," Sonic said.

"The point I'm making here Sonic is that I need you to help me out here. The situation at Ninte' City could've been worse without immediate and quick action. This in mind I want you to become the leader of this team I'm putting together,"

"Team?" everyone questioned. "And you want this guy to lead it?" they all said this at once with everyone, including Sonic himself, jabs a thumb in his direction.

"Yes…against my better judgment I don't have any other choice. I need a team and I need a team leader. Sonic just so happens to fit the bill….barley,"

"G thanks for the offer and all, but-,"

"No, don't misunderstand me. I don't favor you for the task, but I know you can carry out with little difficulty, and this isn't a request either,"

"Gosh MH, you kill me!"

"Choose your words carefully, and try not to tempt me,"

"Well, who's on this so called 'team' and what's it for?" Lucario asked.

"Everyone in this room, excluding Ness of course," Master Hand said.

"HEY!"

"Nothing personal, but the reason I'm making this team is so that we have some form of defense against the Original 12. This team is a counter version of the Original 12 also consisting of 12 smashers. These smashers are handpicked of cour-don't say it!" Master Hand exclaimed jabbing a finger in Sonic's direction who seemed to be ready to make a comment. "These 12 will serve in the stead of the Original 12, and should the Originals go haywire they will combat them,"

"Wow, you're really serious about this," Lucas said hearing all this information. "And you want me on this team too?"

"Why of course!" Master Hand said, shocked Lucas would even ask. "You're reliable enough and skilled enough for combat on the Original level. As is Lucario, you both are prime candidates for this team and I didn't hesitate to add you two to the list,"

"Hey, how come they get an ego stroke?" Sonic protested.

"Because they don't annoy me, and are quite trustworthy and not daredevils. And my favorite quality, humbleness,"

"Huh….fair enough,"

"So, you expect these guys to take us down should the time come," Ness said still not believing what he's hearing. "No offense guys, but from what I heard we slapped all the smashers around silly, how will they cope? Especially with this abnormal power that comes over us,"

"You and the others are used to fighting with each other and perform quite well. You all know each other's strengths and weaknesses. You 12 are the perfect fighting force, so I just need to turn the ones with the most potential into that,"

"So, you plan to train us on how to combat the 12 and work as a team," Lucario surmise.

"That is correct Lucario, but it is Sonic's job to organize you all,"

"Alright, so whose on it?" Ness asked.

"I can't tell you that Ness, since I'm sure you realize that even with you in control of your body that is a chance that being is still listening. All you get to know is there is a team,"

"Oh, then maybe I should leave then so you can talk more about this,"

"Fine idea,"

Ness moved toward the door then opened it. He closed it then began to walk down the hall, however suddenly he stopped then turned back to the door. His eyes becoming red for a brief moment, but he quickly shook it off. He took this as a bad sign so he quickly ran off and out of the sick bay. Ness made his way to the door then quickly left to head back to his room. He knew Lucas would eventually heal up since the medical room he's in is especially made for him. Ness knew it was quite late so he decided to rest for the night. He made it to his room with minimum trouble besides the cautious stare or two.

"I hope this team Master Hand has in mind is worth it,"

* * *

The next day around noon Master Hand had called everyone into the meeting room. Everyone raced their considering what had happened yesterday and assumed an explanation would follow. Of course when they got there the Original 12 had to sit in a section all by themselves being singled out by their fellow smashers. They couldn't blame them exactly looking the injuries they had sustained. Soon Master Hand and Crazy Hand phased into the room.

"Uh oh, looks like we got the freaks singled out!" Crazy exclaimed pointing at the Originals.

"Crazy hush and just float there," Master Hand hissed. The giant right hand then turned to his smashers. "Smashers, I'm sure you all want an explanation of why what happened yesterday happened. I promise to answer these questions to the best of my ability, but right now I have to introduce a few people," Everyone looked curiously at the hands. "As you all know the Original 12 are among the most powerful smashers we have here in the castle. This makes them very dangerous if not properly handled. So, allow me to introduce you all to…." There was a bright flash of light on center stage. When the light subsided it revealed itself to be some of the special smashers. "The counter strike force of the Original 12, codenamed: Striker Force 12!"

The 'team' consisted of Sonic, Lucas, Lucario, Zelda, R.O.B., Pit, Meta Knight, Bowser, Wolf, Snake, Gannondorf, and Toon Link. Each person, even the bigger members had on black leather jackets similar to what Sonic wore yesterday when they went to Ninte' City. Sonic lifted his shades that he had placed over his eyes.

"Hey all, what's up," Sonic said winking.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little on the short side, but I just wanted to spit this out and let you guys chew on the idea. A counterfeit version of the original 12 I say it's gonna be a good fight.


	7. Training Day

_**The True Master Of the Smasher Brothers part 6**_

"_**Training Day,"**_

A couple of days had gone by since the unveiling of the new team of 12, The Striker Force 12. The Striker Force had hardly interacted with each other in this amount of time oddly enough, save of course Sonic, Lucario and Lucas. Currently the three were hanging out on one of the towers which just so happened to be Sonic's favorite spot.

"Sonic shouldn't we be doing something?" Lucas asked.

"We're relaxing for now. We don't act unless the other 12 acts up. Until then we're on standby," Sonic answered in his relaxed position. "Speaking of, how come Ness didn't want to tag along?"

Lucas sighed. "I don't know, he still feels really guilty no matter how many times I say I forgive him. I mean I'm all patched up too, not even a bruise,"

"He still holds some resentment for himself for allowing himself to hurt you to that extent," Lucario said.

"But I forgave him,"

"That doesn't really matter to him unfortunately. He feels that if you weren't as tough as you are there could've been a possibility of him killing you. It scares him that he had absolutely no restraint or control to such a degree," Lucario explained.

"Yeah, it was so crazy. They all had crazy endurance, and zero restraint of who they hurt. I thought Ness would at least hold back on you, but not in the slightest did he pull his punches," Sonic then rubbed his jaw. "Neither did any of the others either,"

"Which is why I think we should be doing something," Lucas said standing up and walking over to the hedgehog. "You're supposed to be the leader, shouldn't you be leading us to do something?"

"What do you want me to do Luc?" Sonic asked opening one eye to look at the boy.

"Well…" Lucas didn't have an answer for him.

"How about learning how to fight as a team," Lucario suggested.

"Yeah, how about that!" Lucas exclaimed, but then Lucas lost the shine in his eyes. "Uh you mean team work?"

"Yes," Lucario said.

"I don't know about that Lucario," Lucas said. Sonic's eyes widened a bit at this.

"What's this?" Sonic said eyes now wide open at the two. "Lucario and Lucas…disagreeing on something?" Sonic's head then shot to the sky. "Next is the sun burning out!"

"Shut up," Lucas and Lucario said glaring at the hedgehog. Sonic only snickered.

"And what I mean is, yeah that's a good idea, but the only ones I know how to work with on this team is you guys and Toon Link. I wouldn't begin to know how to work with the others," Lucas said.

"I've only worked with you guys, Sir Meta Knight, and Snake. I'm only vaguely familiar with the others," Lucario said.

Lucas and Lucario turned to Sonic. "Well…I haven't really worked with anyone other than you guys, and Ness of course,"

"What's with that Sonic?" Lucas asked. Lucas considered Sonic a nice guy, but then again he is an acquired taste.

"I guess I just don't play well with others,"

"I think it's just certain others," Lucario said.

"But I digress, you guys are right, we should have a little get to know me bouts. How about a little training then," Sonic said.

"Training?" they both questioned.

* * *

"Training?" barked the other members of Striker Force 12. They currently were meeting out on the courtyard in front of the castle.

"Yeah, I said it, training," Sonic said shrugging.

"You must be joking," Gannondorf said crossing his arms.

"I kid a lot, but this time I'm for real,"

"But we all know how to fight," Wolf said.

"And we all know how long it takes to burn toast, but still it tends to happen," Sonic said casting a glance at Bowser.

"What Sonic's trying to say is we should try figuring out how to operate as a team," Lucario said.

"And how to properly handle the Original 12 should it come to…violence," Lucas griped.

"Master Hand put us together, but he didn't organize us. Unfortunately that's my job, and I'm gonna need you guys to help me out," Sonic said.

"So what do you expect us to do, trust falls?" Snake asked.

"Oh no, nothing that dangerous, just a few exercises," Sonic had everyone turn their attention to a small army of Alloys. "Now, we're gonna do a little of what we do best, and that's smash stuff. Allow Lucas, Lucario, and I to show you guys what we want. A bonus is these guys are based of some of the originals so this'll be good practice. Ready guys?" Sonic asked. Lucas and Lucario reply with a nod.

They then charge forward to meet the great amount of Alloys, while the other team members deem them insane. Sonic struck first using his spin dash to clear a path for Lucas and Lucario to successfully follow him. Lucario being the next quickest quickly dispatched of any Alloys Sonic had missed. Sonic stopped rolling then shot up for a hook kick into a red Alloy's head smashing it to pieces. A green on was about to get the drop on Sonic, but a burst of flames shot the robot away before it could harm the hedgehog. Sonic jumped up to perform a spin attack against a red alloy narrowly missing Lucario who ducked underneath it while striking a green allow from below with a palm strike. Lucas quickly got in the fray with an assortment of attacks. Not being up close and personal he decided to hang about blasting each Alloy that crossed him. Each time an Alloy got close to him, Sonic or Lucario quickly took it out. Sonic noticed a couple of Alloys about to jump Lucas from behind though. Sonic quickly dashed up to the boy then picked him up from his shoulders then threw him up.

Sonic jumped back just as the Alloys piled up while Lucas shot a PK Freeze down at them freezing them solid. Lucario finished the job by unleashing an Aura Sphere that destroyed the opposition. Lucas used his PSI to land safely while Sonic used his spin dash to create such an area of safety for him to land. A dark red alloy performed an axe kick, modeled after Captain Falcon. Sonic bounded to the side of the attack. Sonic then flipped over the alloy to land a spin attack on the one behind it. Lucario threw Lucas at the alloy now behind Sonic for a flying kick that beheaded the robot. Sonic leaped up to perform a spinning roundhouse to a green Alloy, while Lucario performed a Force Palm on a blue one. Lucas then moved pushed away blue Alloy only to get in ran over by Sonic's spin dash. He turned to shoot an intense PK Thunder, that at first glance to be under no form of control. It just seemed to be going all over the place. Sonic and Lucario provided extra cover for Lucas, so it was strange he didn't calm down to control it.

Sonic leaped to the side to perform a vertical kick, also leaving Lucas's left open. This made way for many Alloys to rush the boy, but the PK Thunder came back and slammed into Lucas sending him flying through the Alloys. Lucario grabbed an Alloy by the arm then performed throw into one who tried to nail Lucas as he recovered from that maneuver. The Alloys were growing less and less in numbers as the fight continued. Sonic jumped up onto a Yellow Alloys shoulders only for him to flip off as Lucario delivers an uppercut into it's jaw.

"Final move guys, let's make it stylish," Sonic said. Lucas and Lucario nods at the hedgehog as they move to the center of the battle. Sonic began running around the center creating a whirlwind. Lucario moved in the opposite direction of Sonic going almost fast using his Extreme Speed. The wind carried both speed fighters on the wind and as they moved they dispatched of each Alloy properly. Sonic and Lucario finally backed down to get back in the center where Lucas was. Lucas let out a PK Fire into the wind that was still going. The fire burned greatly destroying whatever Alloys were left over. Lucas then brought the fire under control allowing them to step out of it unharmed. "We really need to name that,"

"Maybe…some…other time," Lucario said out of breath. He was not accustomed to going that fast, or using Extreme Speed so heavily.

"Wow, that was awesome you guys!" Toon Link exclaimed obviously impressed.

"Very impressive," Zelda said.

"So, what were we supposed to get out of that little dance you guys rehearsed for us," Bowser said.

"Oh, we made that up on the spot," Sonic said. Everybody looked at him like they couldn't believe that.

"It is true, we went in with no plan of action, save that last part," Lucas said.

"So you believe that we believe that you guys did that with no planning?" Pit asked.

"We're hoping you don't think we've turned into liars,"

"**IT IS SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY KNOW EACH OTHER**," ROB said. The rest of them were a little confused by this. "**YOU SEE THEY KNOW EACH OTHER WELL. THEY KNOW EACH OTHER PERSONALITY WISE AND CAN MAKE A THOROUGH PREDICTION OF WHAT THEY WILL DO NEXT. SONIC LIKES TO GO IN HEAD FIRST BECAUSE OF HIS SPEED. BY DOING THIS HE CREATES A PATH FOR HIS TEAMATES TO FOLLOW AND THAT ISN'T SO HEAVY WITH OPPOSITION. LUCARIO AND LUCAS MAKE UP FOR WHAT HE LACKS IN POWER. HE TENDS TO BE ONLY ABLE TO INJURE OR SUBDUE FOR ONLY A MOMENT WITH SOME OF HIS ATTACKS WHILE LUCAS AND LUCARIO ARE THE FINISHERS. LUCAS LACKS THE PHYSICAL STRENGTH AND SKILL SO HE TENDS TO HANG BACK AND BE SUPPORT. BECAUSE OF THIS HE BECOMES A TARGET. SONIC AND LUCARIO ARE BOTH QUICK ENOUGH TO GO AND SUPPORT HIM SHOULD HE NEED IT. FINALLY, LUCARIO HAS GREAT STRENGTH AND SPEED, BUT LACKS SOME ENDURANCE. HE'S ALMOST ALBLE TO KEEP UP WITH SONIC, SO IF HE FIGHTS WITH SONIC HE SHOULD BE ABLE TO AT LEAST KEEP HIS PACE. BECAUSE OF THIS HE CAN TIRE OUT WITH TOO MUCH MOVEMENT, SO SONIC AND LUCAS WORK HARD TO GIVE LUCARIO THOSE BREAKS WHEN COVERING HIM. THIS ALLOWS HIM TO JUMP IN AND OUT OF BATTLE WHENEVER HE NEEDS TOO**," ROB said finally finished. Everyone just stared at him. "**OR AT LEAST THAT WAS WHAT MY ANALYSIS WAS**,"

"Okay…what we got from all that was?" Sonic began.

"ROB can really talk when he wants to?" Toon said.

"No, that a team usually compromises of people with different weaknesses and strengths. That one persons strength can make up for another's weakness," Zelda said.

"Very good, you get a gold star," Sonic said.

"So you want us, to be able to do that?" Bowser asked.

"Well, yeah,"

"You're out of your mind, besides I've got no weaknesses,"

"Try touching your feet," Sonic challenged. Bowser gulped and looked down. He huffed at the hedgehog as he began his journey. However, he fell short by a least 4 feet.

"What's that got to do with anything!" Bowser barked more from embarrassment though.

"You're not fast or flexible, but I am. I'm not a heavy weight or monstrously strong, you are. Put as together and we could e dangerous,"

"I'm dangerous all on my own thanks,"

"What about you Gannon?" Sonic asked.

"Don't ask so familiar to me," Gannondorf growled.

"Awe, come on Gannondorf. I know you're supposed to be the King of Evil, but I'm sure deep down you're just a marshmallow," Ganonndorf immediately made a face as Zelda suddenly had the giggles. "How about this guys? We don't gotta do anything, how about just sitting here and getting to know each other,"

"That sounds like a dumb idea," Snake said.

"Agreed," said half the team.

"Well it's a lucky thing I put those anklets on you guys before you went out," everyone immediately glared down at the anklets Sonic forced them to wear. It was made so that they couldn't go too far away from the spot they were standing unless Sonic turned them off.

"Why do you put on me too?" Toon asked.

"I wouldn't put it past you of being flaky,"

"You're one to talk!" everyone exclaimed.

"See we're bonding already,"

"I see no point in sharing anything, we can sit here and stare at each other," Wolf said.

"We could, but eventually that gets awkward," Sonic said taking a seat.

"Well what about them, they don't have ankles?" Bowser accused Lucas and Lucario.

"You expect me to try and force Lucas and Lucario to hang out with me, when they're two guys I hang out with on regular basis?" Sonic asked. Everyone stared at him now. "Yeah, doesn't make sense when you think about it, does it?"

"Okay ya got me there,"

"Besides we have some loners in this group. Maybe we should talk with Master Hand about this team name, what do you guys think?"

"Agreed!" everyone said in their own way.

"If I'm gonna be forced on a team with you idiots I'd at least like it to be called something else," Ganonndorf grumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well what other choices do we have?" Toon asked.

"Hmm, I'm sure we can think of something really cool," Pit said chiming in.

"How about the Rough Riders?" Snake suggested. Everyone was pretty surprised he even threw name out there.

"Kinda dumb since we don't ride anything…" Bowser said.

"True…how about-," Lucario began but was cut off by Sonic.

"No way, when you name things they tend to be long winded and hard to say," Sonic said.

"Like what?"

"I can't say it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What about that name you made up for the mad doctor you went as for Halloween?" Lucas asked.

"What, you mean when I was Dr. Fukurokov?"

"Who the heck can pronounce that!" Sonic exclaimed. This earned many chuckles from the other save a few obvious.

"You actually named yourself?" Wolf asked.

"I thought it was fitting name,"

"Well you sure did drive everyone mad with how many people trying to pronounce it," Sonic said.

"Sonic threw a big fit because he couldn't say it," Lucas said.

"What are you, two years old?" Snake asked.

"It was somewhat infuriating, but I digress no Lucario you can't pick a name,"

"Then what about-," Bowser began.

"Is it Bowser related?" everyone asked. Bowser then grew quiet followed by a group sigh.

"This team name is starting to get complicated," Pit asked.

"I suggest we worry less on what we call ourselves and more on how we perform," Meta Knight said finally speaking for the first time.

"Well, mister moody, contribute to the conversation with some ideas, and we can get right to that," Sonic said.

"…How about…Team Sonic?" Meta Knight suggested. Everyone stared at him and then at Sonic.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't give him the idea," Sonic said waving the stares away.

"What made you want to name it after Sonic Meta Knight?" Zelda asked politely.

"Well, usually the name is something that reflects the leader of the group. Thus everyone falls under that category,"

"Well that's nice and all, but I don't think these guys want to be called that," Sonic said.

"Well…" Pit began speaking his mind. "I wouldn't mind that over what we have now. We sound like a bunch of teenagers wherein tights and such," Everyone visible shivered at the idea.

"But like Meta Knight said it should reflect everyone in the group not just me," Sonic said. Plus, he already as a team back home he likes to call Team Sonic. "How about…Team Sonic Universe?" Everyone looked at him questionably. "Ya know, we're all from different universes and were brought together by me,"

"Team Sonic Universe," Toon said trying to say it out loud.

"I say we keep working on it, but this good for right now," Snake said.

"Alright, it's settled glad we got that out of the way. It's also helped me get to know you all a little better," Zelda said.

"Yeah, we're all sick in the head a little," Lucas muttered.

"Hey Gannon what do you think of the team name?" Sonic asked.

"It's stupid," was his response.

"What'd you want to name us?"

"…."

"Come on no one is going to laugh,"

"…The Grueling Gorons….." Everyone was quiet for a moment staring at Gannondorf. Then all at once they burst into laughter. Sonic fell on the ground rolling while Lucas and Lucario both heads titled up in laughter, Toon rolling also, Bowser snickering loudly, Wolf coughing a bit while laughing, ROB simply had the words LOL on his screen, while Zelda tried to cover her mouth and say the name was very nice. Even Meta Knight and Snake who had to turn away were struggling to hold back their chuckles. Pit was probably the loudest out of everyone. Everyone was busting a gut at this. "I hate you all,"

* * *

A/N: Ah team bonding, ya gotta love it. Please review.


	8. The History of Smash

_**The True Master of the Smash Brothers part 7**_

"_**The History of Smash,"**_

Sonic was currently making his way down one of the many corridors of the Smash Castle. Sonic had left his team a while ago after they did some training and everyone went their own way. Sonic had to admit that the team thing wasn't foreign to him, but he had to admit the members were pretty interesting. He's always had casual conversation with most members of the team, but they haven't really built a tight friendship with any of them save Lucas and Lucario. Sonic wasn't one to force friendship onto people, but if they were gonna work together they may as well enjoy each others's company. Wouldn't make sense otherwise. Sonic then thought of how it had already been two weeks since the forming of the team in response to the haywire of the Original 12. It was odd, and uncomfortable. The longer the wait was the more everyone was getting on edge. Sonic had to admit that the investigation he was trying to conduct with the Wii he bought wasn't leading anywhere. Master Hand as put pretty tight lipped about the entire situation making things even harder to understand.

"Sonic,"

"Yikes!" Sonic yelled turning around to face the voice. It turned out to be Master Hand. "Geez, someone should put a bell on you or something,"

"My apologies for startling you, but I need to speak with you,"

"Just me, careful I might think you're playing favorites,"

"Trust me, I'm not," Master Hand ushered Sonic of this many times. "I feel that it's high time I inform you with what's going on, so that you may inform your team,"

"Why just now?"

"I had to see if your team would be effective or not, and seeing you guys train and cooperate with each other I deemed you all worthy,"

"Oh, thanks, but weren't you the one who put us together?"

"Yes, but there are always those unforeseen variables to work through, like people's feelings or emotions and such,"

"Riiight,"

"Anyway, allow me to explain," Master Hand gestured for Sonic to follow him. Sonic obliged following the gloved hand. They began a journey down the hall opposite the way Sonic was going. Master Hand snapped his giant fingers and suddenly the warped away. They then reappeared on one of the castle towers on one of the corners of the Castle. Sonic glanced at the sky.

"Looks like it's about to rain," Sonic said looking up into the dark foreboding clouds.

"In more ways than one," Master Hand muttered. Master than gave Sonic his full attention as he began. "There is a true enemy that we have yet to face,"

"I gathered that much, but who is it?"

"It's a entity from a long past. You see he's being known as….Omni,"

"Omni?"

"Yes, you see, Omni was the original creator of the Smash Realm and the Smash Brothers tournament,"

"Seriously!" Sonic exclaimed shocked at such news. He was under the impression that Master Hand crafted every nook and cranny of this world.

"It is true that my power did help shape this world though, it's just not as clear," Master Hand said sighing. "Omni was a tyrant though and he organized the tournament much differently then how I do today,"

"How different?"

"They were battles to the death," Sonic froze hearing that. "And you guys complain about performing a few lousy matches, or whining when we run out of pudding in the fridge. The fights back then had no luxury, it was all survival of the fittest. Whoever wins gets to live and return to their world. Whoever loses, well you aren't the only one who loses your life, but your entire world shares that fate,"

"That's awful!" Sonic cried.

"His power was unmatched. Many times very talented warriors rose to fight against him…all failing in the process…His power was linked purely to what he called the Archae Force,"

"What no smash force?"

"He did things differently…this force allowed him numerous and incredible power. He had the power of a god, and the land you see before you was merely a wasteland. There was not city, he did this purely to ease his own boredom. Omni was and is a sick individual,"

"What is exactly?"

"He's…a being of pure energy, similar to Tabuu. In actuality Tabuu was merely a spawn of his that he created, and in all honesty a very weak spawn,"

"You're joking with me right now, it took everything we had to bring down Tabuu,"

"Which is why I know none of you have the strength to oppose him,"

"What about the Originals, how do they play this role?"

"They were that last contestants on Omni's survival of the fittest games. They all were a very promising group considering none of them really had to power to kill another, not that they wanted to anyway. I saw potential in them, and so I was able to form a plan to bring them to power in order to help me and Crazy bring down Omni, however he was too powerful. We were only able to drain him of most of his power and seal him into a pocket dimension,"

"Please tell me that dimension wasn't-,"

"Subspace," Master Hand confirmed his suspicions with that simple statement. "However, Omni is sealed in a much deeper part of subspace, the very core of it to be exact. Even with it falling apart it will take some time for it to get loose enough for him to get free,"

"He made Tabuu out of the energy around him in subspace, which is why Tabuu couldn't leave it," Sonic realized.

"Yes that is correct, and it is also a main reason why Tabuu tried to bring the smash realm into subspace. All so his master could rule from his new home. A sick demented creep," Master Hand growled. Sonic noticed that clearly Master Hand had a lot of bad blood with this Omni fellow. However this beg Sonic one final question.

"What about the Ness and the others, why do they suddenly change moods?"

"That…is a connection that I thought I had long ago severed. You see, Omni would often times place a telekinetic link into the fighters mind. That way he could make even the most gentle of creatures into a fierce battle crazed monster. As I said I thought I destroyed the link when I erased the 12's memories of that time. It's imperative that the 12 not remember what happened, otherwise this gives Omni even greater access to their minds. I don't know how he's doing it from where he is or how he's able to bring out their true power, but I must solve it,"

"True power?" Sonic asked just as lightning flashed in the clouds. Then the clouds finally let down the downpour it was holding back for quite some time.

"Yes, I was able to take a part of Omni's Archae force used it to create what is known as the Smash Force. It's what gives you smashers the abilities you have in this world, but in the 12 their level of Smash Force far exceeds anyone because of the evil they had to fight. I'm glad that only a small portion of their power was displayed but as I said, if their memories return Omni will have even more access to them. The worst possible outcome is he could drain the entire Smash Force, and regain his old power. If that were to happen, the worlds will be his playground once again,"

"Alright Master, I understand what's at stake now. You can count me and the rest of my team to handle things as best we can," Sonic said.

"Good, I'm relying on the rest of the Smashers to hold the fort and help me find a way to correct this problem. I plan on venturing into the crumbling Subspace to see what I can do,"

"Be careful," Sonic warned. After all he heard he was indeed fearful for the hand.

"SONIC!" yelled a voice from below. Sonic looked down to see Lucas running up to the base of the tower his blonde hair falling over his face as he ran through the rain. "There on the move right now!" Sonic frowned as he stared down at Lucas a bit in disbelief as he pulled back his shoulders. Sonic nods to Master Hand then jumps down. He's able to gain traction from the side of the building as he slides down it. He then kicked off of it to land next to Lucas.

"They took a couple of ships and are heading towards the place where the Subspace Gunship crashed. Lucario lead the others to the Halberd already,"

"Alright then let's hurry," Sonic said grabbing Lucas and dashing off.

* * *

A/N: Sure long wait for a short chapter, but I'd say it was worth it. You've just learned of the new enemy and a serious history lesson. I think that should be compensation enough folks. So enjoy, and remember to read and review my loyal fans!


	9. Battle Royale, Scrimmage in the Sky!

_**The True Masters of The Smash Bros part 8**_

"_**Battle Royale, Scrimmage In the Sky!"**_

The Halberd was launched through the hanger located underground. Since it was so gigantic it had to be launched off the pad that was underneath the castle grounds on the castle. The Halberd's wings shot out the side then it took off going at fast speed. The Halberd seemed to be moving at an incredible fast speed despite it's large size and the storm of rain falling from the clouds. Currently the occupants of the ship all sat in the control room with the pilot of the ship directing it accordingly.

"You're no Tails Meta, but you're close enough," Sonic said watching as he was driving effortlessly through the intense rain. Sonic stared out at the window still trying to piece together what was going on, but it just wasn't making sense. "Why would he go for the gunship?"

"Don't you mean they?" Zelda asked skeptically.

"Well yeah I do, but Master told me who's controlling them. Apparently it's this guy all the way back in Smash History long before any of us even got here,"

"We figured that the root of the problem lied in the past, but what we want to know is what happened?" Meta Knight asked.

"Long story short, this guy got it handed to him by the Hands and the 12. However, it seemed that Master inadvertanly formed a connection between the guy and the 12,"

"So, it's as we thought, Dark Magic is at work here," Zelda said.

"Well I don't know about that Princess, but we should be careful," Snake said.

"Agreed," Lucario said.

"So, should we mark up before we get out there?" Bowser suggested.

"Good idea Bowser I think…" Sonic paused having no clue on who to put who with who. "Snake what do you suggest?"

Snake sighed, "Well clearly we should put the right person on one of the 12. We have to make sure we go in with the upper hand and a plan,"

"Well you already know that's not my style, think you can do that…"

"Fine," Snake sighed. "I've been doing some recon on us and on the original 12 and I feel that I have a good idea of who gets who. Now, we all know Sonic is on Mario that's a given. Lucas on Ness should also be a given. Lucario, we'll need you on Luigi being his skill level is similar to Mario's. You in vice versa have a very similar skill level to Sonic. Lucario you're going to have rely on Sonic as well since I have no doubt Mario and Luigi may team up if given the chance. Zelda…" Zelda sat up straight upon hearing her name called. "You should be Sheik when you take on Samus. Samus has numerous weapons and fighting skills at her dispense. In order to cope you must keep your wits about you, but you should be able to outfight her. Gannondorf…"

"I suppose I have Link?" Gannondorf asked.

"No, Toon Link as Link," Everyone looked at Snake shocked in his judgment and selection.

"Snake, I can't take Link, he's bigger and stronger then I am, in every way!" Toon protested. "It makes more sense for Ganondorf to take him,"

"Come on kid, give me some credit I am pretty smart. What sense would it make for someone who loses to him like it's a celebrated holiday, no offense," Gannondorf growled at first but then simply shrugged. "You have a better chance, what Link lacks, you make up for in more ways then you realize. Link is strong, but he lacks precision something you have. Link is big, but clumsy, you are quick much better coordinated. Try to avoid a contest of strength with him," Snake advised. Toon Link made a funny smile as he gave him a weak thumbs up. "Now as I was saying, Gannondorf, I want you on Captain Falcon. The reason being-,"

"No need to explain I understand," Gannondorf said. Snake looked at him curiously then moved on.

"R.O.B…" The robot came to attention. "I want you on Yoshi. Yoshi is strong but not too bright. Your brain should be able to outthink him and just about every corner. With your brain power and knowledge you should be at least ten steps ahead of him,"

"**AFFIRMITIVE CONSIDER IT DONE**,"

"Meta Knight, I want you on Jigglypuff,"

"May I ask why?" Meta Knight glancing back at the soldier from the corner of his eye was still focusing on the sky.

"Jigglypuff is much stronger enemy then most realize. She's quick and very hard to get good hits on. With your fast sword swings, and you two being the same size you'll have a better chance of overpowering her," Meta Knight nods understanding.

"Bowser, I want you on Kirby,"

"What!" Bowser barked. "The Puffball, seriously! I thought I would take on Donkey Kong,"

"No, see going toe to toe with Donkey Kong is never a good idea no matter how strong you are. You may be as strong as him maybe even a little stronger, he has more skill and better movements then you. You'll have a hard time landing glancing blows let alone solid blows. Plus, if you have to rely on your flame powers, it wouldn't help with this rain storm," Bowser huffed at Snake's analysis but he did understand. "With Kirby you'll have an easier time. Kirby is stronger then he looks, but you should be able to overpower him. If he copies your flame powers it'll be as useless as it is for you. Got me?"

"Yeah…The puffball wont know what hit him!" Bowser said slamming his fist in his open hand.

"Alright, now Pit," The angel came to attention as a soldier would with his chest pumped out. "You get Fox. His combat skill should prove formidable, but you should be able to handle him. He's clever, but so are you use your head,"

"And me?" Wolf questioned with his arms crossed while leaning against a wall.

"You're on Pikachu,"

"What, you can't be serious," Wolf huffed.

"I am, Pikachu is fast, but I'm sure you can keep up with him. And we all know there's more to Pikachu then meets the eye. Besides the pokemon world is full of Pikachu, but only the strongest amoung them could actually participate in this tournament," Snake said trying to build up Pikachu's rep to make him sound like a more worthy foe to Wolf. Wolf simply shrugged. "Plus your reflector will come in handy when dealing with him,"

"Fine, I got the rat,"

"Then…that leaves Donkey Kong for-," Pit began.

"Me," Snake said.

"You sure you can handle that ape?" Sonic asked.

"I believe I can. Outsmarting him shouldn't be a chore, and he tends to have hard time hitting smaller targets more than most. As long as someone is flexible and quick enough Donkey Kong shouldn't be much a problem,"

"Everyone we have arrived at it seems the Originals see us!" Meta Knight informed just as laser fire began to pound on the Halberd.

"Oh shoot how are we gonna get them out their ships?" Bowser asked.

"This part should be easy," Meta Knight informed. "I suggest you all find solid footing this is gonna get a bit bumpy,"

Suddenly the Halberd lurched forward shooting toward where the Arwing, The Falcon Flyer, and Samus's ship were all flying through the air. Meta Knight flipped a few switches and suddenly the guns started shooting at the ship making them all fly haphazardly between all the heavy fire. Meta Knight's eyes glowed pink for a moment as he chuckled. Meta Knight allowed his ships superior propulsion system to push forward past the smaller ships and allowing the side guns to light em up. The smaller ships had no choice but to dive out. This forced the ships to fall back a bit and started shooting laser fire at the back of the ship barely having any affect. Suddenly, this scene began looking very familiar to Lucas and some of the other occupants.

"Meta Knight, didn't they-," Lucas began but Meta Knight nods.

"Yes, that was a similar flight plan to what they did when we charged the Subspace Gunship head on," Meta Knight spins the wheel two complete rotations making the ship jerk sharply.

"What's happening?" Sonic asked clutching his seat. "Meta, from one pilot to another, I don't think we're going the right way,"

"During the attack the ships were just a diversion while Kirby on the Dragoon came in from the side and literally took out the Gunship with one fatal blow. I would hate to lose my ship a second time,"

"Or ya know, die," Sonic added.

"**ALERT, ALERT! OBJECT APPROCHING FROM NORTHEAST, COMING IN ABOUT 200 MPH!**" R.O.B suddenly informed from the radar on the Halberd.

"Shit, we fell for their trap!"

"Meta Knight there are children on board you know," Zelda scolded.

"Tell that to the Kirby missile aimed at the very room we stand in," Meta Knight said trying his best to gain an idea of what to do.

"At that speed he won't be able to move in more than one direction Meta Knight, we just gotta get our timing right in order to avoid him," Sonic said.

"Alright, everyone use whatever radar or tracking ability you have. We'll all get synched up and be able to plan accordingly," Snake said.

"Tracked," Luario informed.

"Got him," Lucas said.

R.O.B hooked himself into the Halberd system also being in direct contact with the Radar, "**SUBJECT FOUND CALCULATING EXACT TRAJECTORY…"**

"And I have him on radar here, now exactly how close is he?" Meta Knight asked.

"He's chasing us down," Lucas said.

"He's increasing speed," Lucario informed.

"That tells me nothing!"

"He's about... four Halberds away," Lucario decided to clarify.

"**SUBJECT CLOSING IN AT RAPID SPEED, CALUCULATING TIME OF IMPACT…**"

"Do that math quick R.O.B, I can hear the roar of the Dragoon over the storm!" Toon exclaimed holding his head.

"He's getting really close now, but he's still far enough that he could change direction if need be," Lucario said.

"Shit…" Meta Knight muttered increasing the Halberd's speed as best he could.

"**ERROR, VARIABLES HAVE BEEN CHANGED RECALCULATING NEW TIME OF IMPACT…"**

"_**Are you serious!" **_Everyone yelled.

"Maybe I can go out and see him for myself," Pit suggested standing and about to leave.

"No, with your sharp eyes you should prepare the counter strike. When R.O.B get's done with his math, we want you to take him out the sky, can you do that?" Snake said.

"Affirmative," Pit moved to go outside again this time with a new goal. Once he left everyone was again on pins and needles waiting for the verdict.

"Closing in faster now…" Lucas said.

"He's swerving daring us to move," Lucario informed.

"**FACTORING…FACTORING…FACTORING…**" everyone waited for R.O.B to finish his stupid math problem already! "**FACTORING COMPLETE, TRAJECTORY COMING FROM THE RIGHT, TIME OF IMPACT IN 5…4…3…**"

"Damn it!" Meta Knight roared turning the wheel sharply and as fast as he could. He really hoped Pit was in position.

"**2…1…**" Meta Knight gave Halberd one final twist of the wheel and suddenly the Dragoon's roar pierced their ears. They even felt and saw as it slashed right through the side of the control room literally missing by the width of a wire. Up top Pit already had an arrow notched and ready. His eyes narrowed focusing and pushing away all distractions. He opened his eyes wide as he let an arrow of light fly through the air. Everyone saw the arrow fly through the air at light speed toward the target and then it smacked Kirby right off the Dragoon.

"YES, whew crisis adverted. Never thought I'd say this, but thank you math," Sonic said.

"It's actually useful," Toon shrugged. "Who knew,"

"That was too close," Bowser said sighing.

"Now, what about the other ships?" Zelda inquired. Everyone then realized that Kirby had them so bust that they forgot about the other ships. However, they were reminded quickly when laser began peppering the ship heavily. Meta Knight tried to move around them but they were moving faster and quicker then before.

"Darn, they knew we would survive that attack by the Dragoon," Meta Knight said.

"No way, their not that clever this is probably just a plan B," Wolf suggested.

"Whatever the case we need to get them to back off the Halberd can't take this kind of heavy fire, and with the rain so thick visibility is low,"

"Then I guess it's my turn," Wolf said turning to leave. "I'll shoot em down, just make sure you can catch them on this thing," Wolf said before leaving.

"Hey Wolf, I'll go with," Sonic said chasing after the wolf.

"Be careful!" Lucas called after them. Sonic and Wolf quickly made their way down to the body of the Halberd. It took them a few moments getting turned backwards a few times till they found the hanger where Wolf stashed his Wolfen.

"When did you put this in here?" Sonic asked.

"Right before we left, just in case of a situation like this. Besides, I don't know why you're trying to come along," Wolf said climbing into the cockpit. "This thing aint no two seater,"

"I know," Sonic said hopping on the wing of the fighter plane. "Another pair of eyes isn't so bad to have along. Besides, I could be a little helpful in a dogfight,"

"Just make sure you don't slip off and hang on," Wolf said. Wolf informed Meta Knight to open the hanger doors. Then in a moment the door to the hanger opened up from the very bottom of the ship. Wolf's ship hovered off the ground until it shot off. Once it moved from underneath the belly of the Halberd the rain began pelting it.

"Dang, I forgot about how much water was around…" Sonic groaned as his blue fur got soaked.

"Tried to tell ya," Wolf laughed.

"Samus at 11 o'clock!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I see her!" Wolf exclaimed tilting he ship to the side to avoid the tackle. "Crazy wench, she could've killed both of us,"

"Well here she comes again!"

"Hang on!" Wolf slammed on the boost and began shooting forward making Sonic hang on to the wing for dear life. Samus peppered a few rounds at Wolf, but Wolf's evasive skills proved a challenge. Wolf would've been able to outperform her clunker easy, but he had to pull back a bit with the wind, rain, and a certain blue hedgehog on his wing. "Sonic, where's that usefulness you talked about?"

"Just make sure you catch me!" Sonic yelled. Wolf would've asked why he said that but got his answer when Sonic released the wing. Sonic allowed his body to be carried on the wind as he curled up into a ball. Samus's ship jerked to the side, but the grazing blow still left serious damage to her thrusters thus forcing the ship to slow down considerably. The Halberd was there in a moment's notice not only catching Sonic by the mask, but targeting Samus's damaged ship. The final shot took the ship into a straight nose dive. The Halberd quickly dived under it catching the ship on the deck of the Halberd. The Wolfen during this time had launched a serious assault on the Falcon Flyer damaging it and corralling it to crash land on the Halberd. Wolf drove his ship to the front where he saw Sonic grab on. The Wolfen flashed by the mask once to pick up it's passenger.

"You're crazy ya know that?" Wolf asked.

"I get that a lot!" Sonic exclaimed. Sonic looked to see an Arwing flying above them. "Okay, now this one might be tricky,"

"We can take him," Wolf smirked. Wolf pulled his ship to meet the Arwing's altitude then began peppering laser fire out at the ship. The ship swerved and manevoured perfectly away from each shot being just about untouchable. Suddenly, a laser blast shot out from the Halberd aimed at the Arwing, but the ship elegantly twirled out of the way avoiding the blast from point blank range. Wolf smirked as he knew that this was possibly Fox at his best. Wolf flew to try and catch the Arwing, but was surprised actually pass it. Wolf mashed his teeth as he realized that he was punked as the Arwing had suddenly put on brakes. Now it was the Arwings turn for some laser fire. It shot out two blue beams instead of the one green beam from the nose. Wolf growled realizing Fox put the ships laser blaster to full strength. Only a couple of hits from those would be enough to take him down. The pair of laser fire quite the task for Wolf to avoid, and the Halberd could do nothing but keep the pace. They could fire on the Arwing and risk hitting Wolf. Wolf noticed Sonic avoiding some of the laser fire himself. Sonic couldn't try his early maneuver again, Fox was far too good for something like that. Wolf made the Wolfen twirl then take a straight nose dive down. Wolf was moving toward the Halberd which was keeping pace with them at a lower altitude. "Sonic this is your chance, don't waste it!" Wolf exclaimed. Sonic wasn't sure what was about to happen.

"Wait, what?"

"Go!" pointed toward the Halberd. Sonic still unsure dove toward the one of the wings landing perfectly on it as both Star fighters flashed past him. Sonic watched as both ships were now moving underneath the ship, and that's when Sonic got it.

"Darn it, why didn't he just tell me! I'm quick on my feet but I'm not psychic," Sonic said hoping that he was fast enough to make the plan work even with his false start. Sonic shot across the width of the ship at breath neck speed toward the other side. The downed ships also weren't helping as they still had weapons to shoot. Sonic ignored them as best he could while avoiding the blast. As Sonic got closer he noticed the roar of the fighters get louder. Sonic saw the Wolfen suddenly fly and knew his chance was now. He leaped forward with all the speed he built up for a powerful headbutt right into the center of the Arwing. The force was powerful enough to send the ship in a total tail spin. Sonic was falling for the ocean below, but the Wolfen quickly zoomed by scooping him up. Sonic breathed a breath of relief as he gave Wolf a thumbs and Wolf returning the gesture. The Arwing was so out of it that Fox had no choice but to eject and land on the only solid surface around which was the Halberd. The Wolfen flashed by and Wolf and Sonic came falling from the sky to land on the deck. Suddenly the Halberd came to a stop in midair hovering in the sky. Dangerously close to the clouds as the lightning danced all around them.

It was not long til the rest of Sonic's team all came falling from the Control Room of the Halberd all of them slamming into the deck on their feet. They all stared ahead as they watched the Original 12 climb out there ships all looking a little ticked off. Mario spear head the pack as he glared down the 12 in front of them.

"You all are quite good, wonder why I never heard of any of you," Mario spoke, but in a voice that was not his own.

"Well Mr. Omni I presume?" Sonic asked. Mario seemed surprised then smirked.

"Master must've told you already,"

"You're going down pal, no one uses our friends without facing consequences," Pit exclaimed.

"Foolish child, I am merely taking back what was mine to begin with,"

"Sounds like mommy took somebodies favorite toy and never gave it back," Sonic said.

"Either way, The Smash Brothers belong to me, the Smash Realm belongs to me, and even the Hand belong to me. None of you have any right to deny me,"

"Whatever pal," Wolf huffed. "We just wanna get this over with and out of this rain. For your sake I hope you can fight better then you fly,"

"As you wish, allow me to show you what the Smash Brothers can really do!" And at that moment the Original 12 charged forward.

"Alright everyone stay alert and remember your targets," Sonic said leading the charge for his team. "Let's show him our power!"


	10. A REAL Battle Royale

_**True Master of The Smash Bros part 9**_

"_**Battle Royale,"**_

"Let's hit em and hit em hard fellas!" Sonic exclaimed leading the charge of his team as they all moved to confront the Original 12. The battle ensued almost instantly after Sonic uttered the words from his mouth. Each smasher got on their appointed targets from before. Sonic took on Mario head on with a spin dash. Mario actually caught the spinning blue wheel then tossed Sonic aside toward Bowser. Bowser noticed Sonic coming at him once Sonic called to get his attention. Bowser caught Sonic then launched him back at Mario his force doubled. Mario had no choice but to cross his arms as his feet went sliding against the metal. "Yeah, we're ready for you guys this time,"

"I doubt you fools could truly win this contest of skill," Omni's voice came from Mario's mouth. "My word is law,"

"Well allow me to exercise my power of veto," Sonic said kicking off Mario's head.

"You are not going to win," Mario said performing a sliding kick that Sonic jumped over. Mario pulled himself up giving Sonic a powerful uppercut. "You don't stand a chance," Sonic regained himself in midair then landed back on the Halberd rubbing his chin.

"Doubt you know what you're talking about when you got Mario hitting like a girl scout,"

Ness performed a roundhouse kick that Lucas ducked under letting Ness's foot sailed through his hair. Lucas was still conflicted, but not so much that he'd leave himself vulnerable again. Ness suddenly lashed out with a vicious stream of flames. Lucas threw a PK Freeze attack, and with the rain still falling he had the advantage. Although you wouldn't know it's since Ness's attack still powered through. Lucas opted to bound to the side of the attack upon seeing that his efforts were wasted. Lucas raised his forearm to block a hammer punch from Ness and then he raised his other forearm to block a jab. Lucas rolled around Ness this time to avoid Ness from stomping on him after he jumped up. Lucas regretted this butt he needed to. He sent a charged up fist of PSI energy up the side of Ness's head earning a grunt of pain from him.

"I-I-I won't let you use my friend anymore," Lucas said.

"Oh, like you have a choice," Ness said but with Omni's mixed into it. Ness jumped to his feet than rushed toward Lucas delivering a superman punch into Lucas's jaw and sending the blonde bouncing against the hull of the airship. "Allow me to remind you of your place," Ness said walking over to him and raising his foot. Lucas noticed this and moved his head out of the way of the foot then swung his legs around to perform a sweep kick. Ness was left with no legs to stand on as he fell to the ground and Lucas rolled back onto his feet. Ness used levitation to gather himself in midair and back on his feet. Lucas looked at him annoyed.

"Can't ever make it easy…" Lucas groaned.

Lucario swerved between numerous fireballs launched in his direction from Luigi. Luigi releasing that Lucario wasn't gonna get hit he decided to go in for close combat. Luigi swung his legs at Lucario who caught his legs and then turned to throw the plumber. Luigi recovered in the air by performing a back flip and landing on the ground. Lucario huffed in annoyance. Sheik skillfully performed a quadruple spin flip dodging a missile from Samus. Shiek used her chain wrap around another missile and she swung it back at Samus. Samus using her own evasive skills performed an army roll out of the way with her canon arm trained on Sheik who groaned. ROB shot out his laser at Yoshi who was weaving in between the laser fire. ROB's laser was getting weaker allowing Yoshi to shrug it off better. YOshi came down on ROB performing his meteor smash. ROB swiveled out of the way to get on Yoshi's left side. ROB began to spin his arms rapidly in a circle. Yoshi performed his flutter kick to counteract ROB's attack.

Bowser was having a bit of a hard time cornering Kirby with the puffballs sudden movements. Bowser swung his claws forcing Kirby to jump back. Bowser then followed through with a hammer punch but Kiby performed a side hand spring. Bowser's desperate attempt to score a hit made him smash his skull into Kirby. This inadvertently made Kirby latch onto Bowser's head using his horns. Kirby swung himself on Bowser's head enough for the small puffball to kick Bowser in the face. Link and Toon Link were inserted in a fiery battle that seemed like a mirrored version of one another. As prior to advice Toon Link was avoiding in test of strength with Link and with that tid bit was doing well. Toon danced around Link's powerful swings, since Toon was more accustomed to striking evasively. In counter of Link's choice of overpowering his enemy with heavy sword slashes.

Link recognized his attacks were yielding no results and decided to take another approach. Link jabbed his sword at Toon, and in response reverse the grip on sword and along Link's sword to slide against his blade. Link pulled his sword arm back to swing horizontally, but Toon performed a military roll underneath it. Toon struck at that moment, but Link's shield deflected his swords attack. However, Link felt the ricochet of the attack. Toon saw his opponent was temporarily stunned so he moved in for another attack. Link's paralysis was much briefer then Toon anticipated. Link drove his fist into the jaw of his younger counterpart. Toon Link's entire body felt the shocking blow and the harsh wet metal as he hit it. Toon got a knee rubbing his jaw and ignoring how soaked his tunic was getting from the heavy rain. Suddenly, Link towered over him and brought his sword down. Toon swiftly held his sword up flatly to block the blow. He had no other choice as Link finally got Toon into a contest of strength. Link pushed down harder and his weaker counterpart while Toon was struggling not to fall back. Toon saw Link begin to lean in adding to the pressure of the blade, but also giving Toon an idea. Toon tilted the point of his blade downward far enough for Link's sword to slide right off. Toon quickly burst forward swinging his sword and knocking Link back onto his back.

Toon said nothing as he allowed his opponent to shake off the attack and stand back up. Link smirked a bit, if in satisfaction of a challenge, or the real Link just being proud. Toon needed to focus though, Link was onto his game plan, and Toon had no idea on how to put Link down and out. Toon took a basic sword stance, and Link mirrored him as the prepared for another round.

ROB rapidly spun his arms around like a super fast top. Yoshi in response performed a flutter kick at almost the same speed. The two attacks hit each other with neither side gaining ground. ROB surmised that since Yoshi was hovering in the air he needed to come down at some point. His muscles would get tired before ROB could exhaust his servos. ROB was also thankful he was water proof. ROB moved to the side making Yoshi have to come down. ROB circled around the side still spinning to whack Yoshi from behind. Yoshi turned his head around to shoot out his sticky and stretchy tongue. It wrapped around ROB's throat and pulled him in. ROB attempted to resist, and that only helped anker Yoshi so he could stand after the fall. Making the calculations in his head, ROB realized about 40% of Yoshi's weight was on his only standing leg and the rest was on him. ROB instead rolled forward taking away Yoshi's anker. With his balance already off ROB charged forward to tackle the green dino. However, ROB underestimated how much strength and speed Yoshi has. Yoshi performed a one legged hop over the charging robot. Yoshi yanked his tongue making the robot jerk back. Yoshi pulled his tongue back and slammed his feet into the robot below. Yoshi jumped up and quickly performed a ground pound on the robot trying to break it in half. ROB made his head to a complete half rotation to where it was facing Yoshi.

ROB had been charging his laser the entire time. He knew Yoshi would've been too quick to for the fully charged laser to hit. Close range was his best option. He calculated every move up to this point, allowing Yoshi to believe he had full control of the fight.

"**I BELIEVE THE TERM TO USE HERE IS…PWN,**" ROB said shooting out his laser that nailed Yoshi in his chest throwing the dino into the air.

Lucario fought toe to toe with Luigi as they fought through the intense rain falling from the sky. Lucario's fur started to became shaggy and wet. However, the pokemon did not allow this to distract him as he focused on his fight. Luigi jabbed his flat hand forward only for Lucario to jerk his body out of the way. Lucario performed an elbow jab into Luigi's chest followed up with Lucario pulling his arm up to slam the side of his paw in Luigi's face. Luigi fell back on his feet a bit as he rubbed his mouth.

"Interesting…you're quite the incredible fighter," Omni commented through Luigi.

"I sense your talking to me now," Lucario said still in a fighter's stance.

"You are a Pokemon, correct?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I just think it's so fascinating to see you here. I also sense wisdom from you, tell me something. You must be able to sense that your friends are not in the least amount of control,"

"You are wrong about that," Lucario said with sternness in his voice. "Their will is much stronger then any might you can muster,"

Luigi smirked as his eyes glanced around the area seeing friend fighting friends. "Well looking at them you wouldn't know it,"

"What is it that you want?" Lucario demanded. "I heard the story, but is your goal simply to reclaim lost power,"

"Simple he says," Omni said. "Despite that little brutal tournament I had going on, I was one that was not at fault for anything. Do you have any idea what the worlds were like when I was in command?"

"The universe coward under you might, some world's even believed you their god. You single handedly created thousands of religious factions, simply to appease yourself. Am I close?"

"Quite," Omni responded with a chuckle. "The part you missed would be how peaceful everything was. I only created these life or death games to survive the monotony. The universe isn't as infinite as you may think. It does have it's limits to how many beings should be in it,"

"Over population of a universe, you're kidding?"

"Afraid not, ya see it's like this. Ever world has it beginning and it's end, not way of avoiding that. Most worlds are merely counterparts of the other. You find it interesting looking in how different world's are. Even the counterpart to this one,"

"What?"

"I plan on reclaiming what was mine, not simply because it's right, but simply cause how things work. It worked like that for eons, and now suddenly the script changes. I'm afraid I am not the flexible type,"

"You want control over all living things,"

"You just have no idea who your real enemy is," the being spoke. Lucario's eyes narrowed. This being was probably as old as time itself. Lucario didn't want to delve too deeply onto his words, seeing as the being has probably had eons of practice in terms of manipulation. Lucario tried to see past Luigi's aura to delve deeper into the aura of Omni. What Lucario saw mystified him.

"Well, as of this moment, it's you," Lucario said charging an Aura Sphere. Luigi frowned at Lucario.

The battle of the smashers continued in full swing as each side fought hard even though the elements were completely against them at the moment. The hull of the Halberd in all honesty couldn't take much more of the punishment. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the Halberd rocking it and shocking all those on the metal hull. The saying goes lightning never strikes the same place twice. Well as great as that sounds, smashers are usually exempt from such rules. Another lightning bolt struck the side of the ship actually causing heavy damage. The fighting momentarily stopped as every assessed the situation at the moment. However, the fighting began back up again despite the rocking of the battlefield, the rain, the lightning, and the howling wind.

"We need to end this!" Sonic exclaimed jerking his head back and away from a roundhouse from Mario.

"Only way is to turn them into trophies," Pit said the blades of his bow to deflect the laser blast from Fox. Pit ducked down for a moment then reattached his bow and took a knee. He took aim then fired. Fox however performed a small hop as the arrow soared between his legs as his blaster was trained on Pit. Fox let out a few more rounds, but in response Pit began spinning his bow in one hand deflecting the laser blast at the last moment.

"And how do we do that?" Shiek asked as she pushed Samus cannon arm up with her hand making Samus shoot a missile into the air. Shiek with her other hand performed a flat palm strike into Samus's head. Samus's head jerked back and her body followed. However, Samus quickly twirled around to slam her heel into Sheik's side. Making both fighters hit the ground. "They won't go down easy,"

"We just need to hit them a bit harder," Gannandorf said catching Falcon's fist in the middle of Captain Falcon's raptor boost. Gannondorf summoned intense dark energy around his other hand. He reached for Falcon's head, but the smasher was too fast for the warlock. Captain Falcon jerked his body down avoiding the grab. The racer then jumped up ramming his knee into Gannondorf's chin. Falcon kicked off Gannon making him fall back.

"I'm with that idea, but how do we do it," Toon asked running out of the range of Link's bombs. He pulled a bow and arrow out and shoot and arrow at the Hero of Time. The arrow collided with another bomb thus triggering an explosion.

"It takes almost everything to simply fight them to a standstill, let alone beat them," Meta Knight said trying to strike Jigglypuff who was taking the howling winds to her advantage.

"If we have a plan to stop them, let's use it already," Wolf said raising his reflector to reflect the lightning blast Pikachu was summoning from the sky. It was taking full advantage of the lightning in the air.

"ROB?" Sonic asked as he turned his head to look at the robot, while at the same time blocking a hook kick from Mario with his fist.

"**SUGGEST A FORM OF TEAM BLAST AS YOU WOULD PUT IT. WITH THE WEATHER CONDITIONS, IT'S BEST WE ALL WORK TOGETHER FOR THIS,**"

"You heard the bot let's do it!" Sonic said ducking down to perform a leg sweep on Mario. Lucario performed an over the shoulder throw on Luigi while grabbing his extended arm.

"Sonic we should call upon our Final Smashs,"

"An idea I like, let's do it," Sonic turned to Lucas who had just kicked Ness to the ground. "Nice move," Lucas sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"You taught me that one,"

"Try and gather them all up, me and Lucario are gonna take them out in one shot. Make sure they don't try any funny stuff,"

"Alright," Lucas focused his powers as best he could. Wolf swung his right open hand to claw at Pikachu. However the pokemon hopped over it, but it was also vulnerable. Wolf quickly turned around kicking the rodent toward where the others were pushing the Originals to. Toon Link was having trouble pushing Link back, so Gannon helped him with a well time Warlock Punch.

"A little overkill," Toon said looking at the Warlock who only smirked in accomplishment.

Sheik wrapped her chain around Samus's cannon. This made Samus attack with her other hand that Sheik slyly moved underneath. She wrapped the chain around Samus's other hand. However with the suit on Samus was pretty strong, strong enough to shatter the chains without a thought. Sheik was surprised by this since she knew Samus's raw strength wouldn't have been enough to break them. "Ugh, this technology,"

"**ANNOYING ISN'T IT**?" ROB said slamming his rocket boosters into Samus's chest.

"Since when did you get a sense of humor?" Sheik asked.

"**I MADE A JOKE?"** ROB questioned. Sheik rolled her eyes while sighing.

"Alright everyone get back," Lucario said pushing his paws forward with Sonic standing in front of him. "Ready?"

"As ready as I am wet,"

"What is this?" Mario mumbled in Omni's voice.

Sonic assumed his super form of Super Sonic. Lucario unleashed his Aura Storm. Lucario's attack slammed into Sonic, empowering him. This power boosted his spin form. Super Sonic began circling around the Originals at supersonic speed. The tornado that followed was made of pure energy from both Super Sonic and Lucario. The energy was so bright some had to divert their eyes away from the light. Super Sonic circled around a couple of more times then shot up into the sky. He hovered above the tornado then shot down and in a flash of an explosion and a great rush of wind Super Sonic ended the tornado. Sonic reverted to his trophy form, but so did all the other Originals. Team Sonic Universe sighed with relief. Lucas did the honors of tapping Sonic's base to awaken him. Sonic grumbled as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Did we win?" Sonic asked.

"For now…" Lucas said brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes that had flattened out thanks to the rain. When the battle ended so too did the rain. "Finally, it stopped raining,"

"I won't be relieved till we see the sun," Pit said trying to wipe off the water from his clothing. He was kicking himself for wearing such an outfit in this weather.

"Agreed," Sheik said.

"The damage to my ship wasn't as bad as I thought it might be," Meta Knight mumbled glancing at the scars the battle left. The small Knight wrapped himself up in his cape as he walked away after he sheath his sword.

"I see he's not the celebrating type," Sonic said with his arms crossed.

"Half of our team is like that," Toon said wringing out his hat.

"Anyone hurt?" Lucas asked looking everyone over. No one seemed too injured from the battle. "Well that's good,"

"I still don't understand what their gain was for coming out here," Snake said with a finger to his chin. "They gained nothing, save a quick fight from us,"

"Maybe they already succeeded on their mission and we were just too late," Lucario said.

"Awe Lucario, don't be a Debbie downer," Sonic whined.

"I sensed something odd from this Omni person; I don't know what his gain is. However, he's after something, and we are the key to getting it,"

"Power?" Snake asked.

"He already has so much, and he doesn't seem intoxicated with it. Something to do with the Smash Brothers, and this Smash Force…."

"Let's just get home," Sonic said.

And with that the Halberd began it's return trip back to the Castle. Everyone would be relieved to go back and have Master Hand explain more about this Omni character. None of them had bothered to wake up the Originals, for the sake of just getting some quiet. All their questions, and confusion would be a little annoying with the fight they just had. Meta Knight masterfully handled the ship as if it wasn't damaged at all. They arrived back at the castle in the matter of a few minutes, much faster than before without all the rain and wind.

"Oh my god…" Meta Knight muttered. Since he was the only one watching the scenery he was the first to see.

"What is…oh no…" Zelda said cupping her mouth as if she was lost for words. A single tear dropped from her eye and to the floor. Gannon only let out a low growl of annoyance.

"Smash Castle…it's…it's-," Lucas began in disbelief.

"Been completely destroyed," Lucario finished as they came upon the fresh ruins of Smash Castle.

"That's it, this guy, is so done," Sonic said with a stern edge of seriousness. "We're gonna end this stupid fued,"


	11. The Strength of a Smasher

_**The True Master of the Smash Bros. part 10**_

"_**The Strength of a Smasher,"**_

The remaining Smashers quickly scurried off the Halberd and toward the rubble of the Smash Castle. They simply couldn't believe such a happening could happen. The tall towers lay toppled, two of them landing on the center piece of the actual castle. The castle's roof caved in and was falling apart from all angles. The fountain smashed to pieces, the garden grounds scorched, and crushed as if trampled on. To the members of Sonic Universe this made no sense. It's true that they were the most capable of handling the Original 12, but that did not mean they were the most skilled. There were plenty of Smashers here who could defend the castle in their absence, so what the heck could've happened. They decided to leave the 12 on the Halberd since that was one headache they would deal with later. The main portion of the castle was greatly crushed, but it was built so strong that it still stood. However, one wrong move could bring the whole thing down.

"We gotta figure out what happened here," Sonic said kicking a stone.

"Our best bet would be investigating the inner parts of the castle," Meta Knight suggested with his sword pointed.

"Why there?"

"I'm betting those two towers that fell was no mere coincidence, or accident,"

"I agree," Wolf stated staring over at the source of the fallen towers. He raised his hands to size up the portions that fell. "The towers fell from the same place at the same height, that's impossible unless they were slashed at the same time,"

"This doesn't make sense, what could've happened?" Pit said running a hand through his hair as he looks around.

"Let's look into the rubble and see if we can find anyone," Lucas suggested. Everyone decided that would be a good idea, but the procedure would be difficult.

"Who here can drill through rock?" Lucario asked.

"**HEDGEHOGS ARE KNOWN AS A BURROWING SPECIES,"** R.O.B stated.

"Thank you R.O.B," Sonic said with a slight glare.

"But the building could come down if we dig in the wrong place. I'd hate to see the whole place come down around us," Zelda stated. Sonic studied the debris carefully trying to find a careful point of entry. Making his struggle obvious he turned his head toward R.O.B. The robot scanned the rubble to try and find the strongest point of entry.

"**MIGHT I SUGGEST THERE," **R.O.B pointed toward the very front of the rubble. Sonic nods then rushes forward with a spin attack as he starts digging through the debris and creating a makeshift path. They all simple waited for a moment until Sonic seemingly broke through.

"Alright I'm through, can anyone see if they can widen it a bit," Sonic called from the other side.

"Maybe one or two of my bombs might do it?" Toon Link suggested.

"Stand aside," Gannondorf stated as he stepped up. He gathered intense dark energy into his fist then with a vicious look in his eyes he punched forward. This one punch cleared out a straight path that didn't affect the integrity of the debris, but also made an opening big enough to fit even Bowser.

"Great work Gannon," Zelda complemented to which he just huffed at. Zelda simply took that as a thank you as she quickly hurries inside. Soon, the others follow her all desperate to see the extent of the damage. Once inside they see Sonic buried under a ton of rubble thanks to Gannondorf's lack of a warning. Lucas and Lucario moved to help him as the others simply looked around. Upon observing things, they all realized they were in one of the castle's many halls.

"I think…this hall lead to the common room," Snake muttered in thought.

"**PULLING UP MAP OF CASTLE….VERIFYING LOCATION…THIS WOULD BE THE WEST WING, CLOSEST TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE,**"

"Wow, you just never stop being handy do you," Pit said patting the robot on the head.

"I suggest we split off into groups and have a look around. First we'll check out the foyer all together, than we'll spread out from there since the foyer connects with just about everything in the castle. R.O.B, we need you to stay in the foyer since you're the only one who can successfully map out this place," Snake said.

"Alright, let's do that then, quickly, we must find survivors so we can find out what happened," Meta Knight stated leading the way.

"I thought you were leader of this team?" Wolf questioned looking at Sonic who just got out the rubble.

"Wait, what happened?" Sonic asked. Wolf simply rolls his eyes as he followed the rest of the group as they walked over to the foyer. Sonic looked to Lucario and Lucas for an explanation but both just shrugged as they took up the rear of the pack. The group walked through the mess and rubble of the remains of the castle. A giant hole was present in the ceiling leading upstairs, cracks in the walls, random pieces of rubble present, and the lack of visibility in the low light. The only bit of light they received was the flickering of the lights, and the peaks of light from the outside, though that didn't much help since it was still so cloudy outside. Bowser did the honor of leading the group by pushing giant pieces of rubble aside. They came to a considerably large piece of rubble blocking their path. Bowser did the honors of heaving the giant piece high enough for everyone to slip through. Once on the other side, Gannon and Snake helped take some of the weight off Bowser so he could slip through as well. Sonic felt a small part of him fill up with pride at the effort of the group working together.

Lucas would've been crushed by a random falling piece of rubble had Wolf not pushed the boy aside and got himself out of the way. Lucas vehemently thanked the pilot who just waved it off as nothing. They noticed one of the towers blocking their path, and since even Bowser was not strong enough to lift the whole thing long enough for everyone to get under it, they voted to through it. Sonic did the honors of puncturing through the stone then burst out the other wall. The hole was widened to accommodate everyone as they helped each other through. Toon did the honors of pulling Lucas, the last one to enter into the tower.

"The damage here is really incredible…" Lucas stated sadly.

"Try, catastrophic, or devastating…" Zelda said quietly.

"There's no use staring at this and feeling sad, only thing we can do is find survivors," Snake stated coldly.

"He's right," Wolf said in agreement.

"You'll have to excuse us since we're not numb enough to not feel the sting of all this," Pit stated sharply.

"Not used to losing are we?"

"Not when the stakes are this high!" Pit exclaimed gesturing to the destruction around them.

"Now, now, let's try and calm down," Meta Knight intervened with a cool and leveled voice. "Some of us must understand that some are not used to losing something that's important to us, and at the same time, we can't simply break down at every piece of rubble we see,"

"You okay kiddo?" Sonic questioned Lucas as he noted the boy's reclusive behavior.

"Yeah…not my first time seeing my home ruined…" Lucas stated rather distantly. Snake and Wolf felt a pang of pity for the boy to experience something like that at his age.

"I'm…I'm sure we'll find someone eventually and they can explain what happened," Snake said trying to sound positive, if not just for the only two kids that were there.

"All this babble is pointless," Gannondorf stated. "Seeing the extent of this damage it's easy to say that whatever is here is buried too deep. I would suggest we simply knock away the extra debris and investigate that way, but the weak hearted may not agree,"

"Yeah, or the intelligent," Snake retorted. "This here is a crime scene, it's best to leave everything the way it was when it happened, that way we can look for clues and find things the perp might have missed,"

"Your secret agent training?" Pit inquired.

"Nah, more like NCIS rubbing off on me,"

"Whatever works I guess," Sonic said as his green eyes looked around. He had an odd feeling all of a sudden, and judging by how on edge everyone suddenly got he wasn't the only one. "I'm guessing I'm not the only who just got uncomfortable, right?" His question was answered with unanimous silence. "Lucario?"

"Right," Lucario responded knowing what was needed of him. He closed his eyes and raised his aura senses. He sensed the aura of his group clear as day, but something was definitely around them. The energy they gave off was odd, and it gave a very eerie and uncomfortable feeling. Everyone stood back to back creating a circle around themselves to prevent being snuck up on. They waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Then suddenly all at once pieces of rubble exploded as if something, or someone, was punching through. These figures appeared before them, five in all.

One was in a ninja outfit, decked a normal stereotypical ninja gi. However, this ninja was glowing a very odd color of greenish, redish, and purple colors. The same could be said for the other figures, but they all were different. One of them a swordsman, with a long broad sword, a mess of spiky hair that spat in every which direction, a one sleeve jacket, with jeans, and boots. The other figure had the appearance of an assassin, with his hood covering half his face, a mess of weapons on his person, and hidden blade under his wrist. Another of the figures looked to be a kid, about maybe Lucas and Toon Link's age, with a baseball cap similar to Ness's a short sleeve shirt, shorts, and shoes. And lastly, a person who looked female was floating above the ground with her fingers fixed in some sort of position as if ready to cast a spell. She has a long scarf that flowed all the way to her waist, a skin tight outfit with six buttons on her torso, three to each side, female heel boots, and her hair was in a bun as she wore a mask over her eyes.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Sonic questioned, to which he got no response.

"Who cares, destroyed or not, this is still our house, and their trespassing," Bowser growled.

"Fair enough reason to beat them silly," Meta Knight said wittingly as he unsheathed Galaxia. Since there are five targets, and twelve Smashers, naturally they had to double up. Meta Knight, Toon Link, and Pit took the swordsman. Sheik, Sonic, and Lucario were on the ninja. Snake, Wolf, and R.O.B took on the assassin. Lucas took on the kid with back up from Bowser, which left the sorceress to Gannondorf.

All five mysterious fighters got ready as they took on their opponents head on and without resent. Sheik charged in with a hook kick toward the ninja, who dodged with ease by leaning his torso out of the way. "Who are you?" she demanded. However, her response was a few shuriken being launched at her. She pulled out the dagger on her back then quickly deflected each one accordingly.

"Well that was rude," Sonic commented as he charged in with a sliding tackle that tripped the ninja up. Lucario landed a powerful blow with a well delivered double kick into the ninja's back.

"I don't think we'll get a lot of talk out of them," Wolf growled as he jerked his torso to the side to avoid a knife being thrown at him. Wolf quickly whipped out his gun to deflect the next blade with his bayonet then fired a plasma shot at the assassin. The person moved swiftly out of the way, but inadvertently getting in R.O.B's path who was charging forward with rocket boosters blazing. The assassin skillfully stepped to the side as he placed his hands on R.O.B and deflected him into another direction i.e. toward Snake. Snake was charging forward but upon seeing the robot come at him, performed a tuck and roll under it and getting closer to the assassin. Snake performed a fast leg sweep, but the assassin was light on his feet enough to jump over it.

"He's good…" Snake muttered. The assassin sharply turned around with a knife in his hand to potential stab Wolf in the chest, however the pilot was quicker as he caught his wrist. Wolf gave a sharp twist then rammed his knee into the assassin's gut.

"But not good enough," Wolf finished slamming his elbow into the man's head.

"Hmmm…." Meta Knight mused as he, Toon, and Pit exchanged blows with the swordsman. He noticed that this person was very well trained. He clearly outmatched Pit and Toon, but not by that much. He also doesn't seem a very flexible fighter. His swordplay is quite good, but beyond that he shows no other abilities. He's either holding back, or this is all he can do. However, judging from the way swings, and the desperate attempts to separate them it seemed his second thought was more likely. Toon rolled around to his backside to deliver an upward slash. The man didn't see it coming as he showed signs of pain. Pit pummeled the fellow with a taste of his angel ring as he spins his bow in one hand. With the opponent properly peppered, Meta Knight decided he would deliver the final blow. He leaped out at the swordsman who was barely able to raise his swords as Meta Knight's volley of powerful sword swings weakened him.

"These guys…aren't that tough," Lucas said surprised as he sent a roundhouse into the boy's cheek. Lucas pulled back his hands then pushed them out to unleash a PK Fire that knocked the creature away and toward Bowser. Bowser brought his fist down in hammer swinging motion as he slammed the boy's face into the concrete.

"Not tough?" Bowser huffed. "These guys are straight up wimps, they couldn't have been what trashed the castle,"

"I am inclined to agree," Gannodorf said back handing a shard of ice that was launched at him by the sorceress. The sorceress conjured up a blade and dived toward Gannondorf with the weapon pointed forward. Gannondorf caught the blade in his hand then shattered it in his grip and he responded by grabbing her face and sent a force fed amount of his tainted magic into her face. This made her collapse to the ground in a heap. "Quite pathetic honestly,"

"Then what's the point of this fight then?" Pit wondered aloud as he notched an arrow and let it fly. He directed the arrow so it swerved around his teammates and nailed their opposition directly in the chest.

"Good question," Sonic agreed as he pulled the ninja's mask over his eyes to allow Sheik a chance to deck him with a hook kick. While in the air Lucario slammed the ninja into the ground and then placed his paw in the ninja face as aura gathered around it. He closed his eyes as he tried to read his aura.

"This person, doesn't even have a consciousness, and his aura is so strange…similar to-," Lucario was cut off as suddenly a bunch of creatures suddenly surround the group. The mysterious figures suddenly knocked the smashers to the side as they made way for the other creatures. "Primids!"

"Now this makes more sense," Sonic said regaining his composure as the Primids began moving toward them. The group knew that a full scale battle in such a hazardous area would be their own undoing.

"We never found any survivors!" Sheik exclaimed.

"Then leave it to me," Lucario stated. "Though they may be trophies at this point I should be able to still detect their auras since they are still technically alive,"

"Go for it Lu, we'll keep these guys busy," Sonic said giving his friend a thumbs up. Lucario nods then forces his way out the crowd, with the provided cover from the others. Bowser sunk his claws into Primid after Primid launching shadowbugs everywhich direction.

"I guess we gotta save Game again," Pit said slashing away and let his blades fly but wary of his allies. Meta Knight was in complete stride with the angel to have greater effect on the growing number of enemies. Pit quickly ducked down to perform a leg sweep on a primid behind him then sharply turned to shoot an arrow in their face thus dispelling as they continued fighting.

"Why do we have to save Game?" Sonic asked vaulting over a thick crowd that tried to overtake him.

"Mr. Game & Watch is the source of these Shadowbugs. They can also be created endlessly from his body to take just about any shape. If these things are back then that must mean Game & Watch is in trouble again. Of course that may or may not be the case since his grip on good and evil is pretty loose," Snake exclaimed with an elbow throw into another Primid's face.

"Well these guys are pretty tiresome at the very least," Sonic muttered annoyed as he side stepped a charged up hook punch. Sonic turned his head completely ignoring the Primid that just swung at him to Lucas. Lucas was slowly getting overrun since he was seen as the weakest link. Sonic quickly dusted off his opponents with a quick spin dash. "You alright buddy?"

"These guys won't let up and this place is starting to come down," Lucas stated winded. To illustrate his point he pointed to where a crowd of Primids were thrown against walls disrupting the integrity of the rubble. This battle, although they were winning the actual fight, it invetible would not matter if the whole place came down on them. If they were trophified then no one would be able to save anyone.

"Team Blast?" Sonic asked. Lucas smiled up at the hedgehog then nods. Sonic curled up into a ball then launched himself forward. Sonic began running around Lucas who threw forward numerous PK Fires thus turning Sonic into a flaming spinning fireball. Lucas charged his bat with electrical energy then took a batter stance. Sonic launched himself at Lucas who winded up then swung with all his might. The cracking sound that followed was sharp it sounded like lightning. Sonic was launched through the crowd charged with flames and lightning. Sonic was an unstoppable force that forced his way out of the rubble entirely.

"Surprise exit!" Pit called as he waved his arm toward the exit. Team Sonic Universe didn't hesitate to head toward the exit. Pit's sharp eyes scanned the rubble to find a crucial point of it so if that one portion was disturbed the whole thing. Upon spotting this support beam he notched an arrow then let it fly. In one swift motion the stationary area caved in on the Primids as the angel backed off. It turned out they were much higher up then he anticipated. Upon getting outside he noticed that the Primids inside were only but a warm up, now different variations were outside. Some with swords, boomerangs, and scopes with each more dangerous than the last.

"This is just great…" he groaned.

The eleven heroes didn't stop their battle though. A few tried to even commandeer the Halberd, but none of them were having that. The last thing they needed was the Original 12 added to the insanity, be they on their side or not. Zelda casts Nayru's Love to deflect oncoming objects or energy attacks back at their senders all at one time, which took out a considerable amount of the crowd. Snake struck with a flat palm strike into a Primids stomach launching it into a crowd. Unbeknownst to them at the time he had stuck C4 on it's chest. Of course it knew after the explosion that followed the crowd knew of the trick. Toon slashed a Primid horizontally as Lucas behind him held his hand out to shoot out a burst of flames from his palm. Bowser used his monstrous strength to swing his arms around to knock Primids in random directions. It was wise to stay out of both his way and Gannon's for fear they may strike with indifference. Wolf seemed more on the level seeing as he wasn't monstrously powerful so he had to rely on others a bit. Despite his selfish nature he could operate well on a team.

"Guys!" Sonic called with spinning like a wheel and bouncing off a Boomerang Primid. His call went ignored. "Hey guys, seriously-," though he said that everyone continued fighting as if he didn't say anything. "This isn't working!" he finally exclaimed. As he balanced on a Primid's head while dodging a jab of a laser sword, and swing his leg in a horizontal kick to knock away a Boomerang Primid who got bold to try and attack from above.

Though the heroes were doing well in holding their own, the fight was literally pointless, and if they kept pushing their luck they would be over run. The enemies never stop coming and the source was still unknown. Suddenly, Meta Knight unfolds his wings as he shoots up to the sky and then lands on the Halberd. This signaled that he was gonna get their ride ready. Slowly but surely the heroes were beginning to feel all the fighting started to exhaust them. They never fully recovered from the battle with the Originals, and though the difficult level of their opponents was vastly different, the numbers were also vastly different. Sonic revs his feet in a wheel as he runs around rapidly spraying dirt every which direction. Lucas charged up a PK Fire and launched a stream of flames from his palm. Zelda gained an idea witnessing this. She grabbed Lucas attention then gestured her idea. Lucas surprised he would be involved with two Team Blast in one day agreed. Lucas concentrated his strongest PK Fire yet in his palms as the flames grew bigger and bigger. He was taught not to use so much power in the move less he exhaust himself, but he needed a good burst to complement Zelda's Din's Fire. Zelda launched her fireball at Lucas and he caught it in his gathering pot of flames. Bowser suddenly grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt. Lucas was so shocked he almost dropped the flaming inferno in his palms.

"Throw it at me," He said simply as he threw the boy high in the air. Lucas flustered, but followed Bowser's orders. Bowser opened his mouth to catch the flaming ball. Bowser swished the fiery meatball in his mouth. When Bowser opened his mouth again a rush of powerful gigantic flames shout out toward the Primids. They were all fried in an instant, even the shadowbugs were burned to a crisp. While the fire was spreading the Halberd began hovering in the air.

"Our ride is ready guys!" Sonic called.

"And the others?" Zelda questioned.

"Present and accounted for," came a telepathic reply. Everyone turned to see Lucario with the remaining smashers rushing out the remains of the castle as they knocked Primid after Primid out of their way.

"Then let's make like Peach's cookies and vanish!" he called leading the way back toward the Halberd. Peach giggled at Sonic's compliment as they all followed suit. Sonic got to the base a walkway jetted out the side of the ship. Sonic quickly gestured for everyone to quickly rush in as fast as they could since the Primids were not letting up. "Geez, they're worst then girl scouts,"

"Least we get cookies from them," Lucario stated as he sharply turned to throw an Aura Sphere then rushed inside.

"Take off Meta Knight we're on!" Sonic called. Following after this Meta Knight obliged to the statement as the Halberd began its accent. Of course, Sonic wasn't actually on yet, but the Primids were simply too close for his liking. Once the ship was out of reach Sonic felt better that everyone was safe. The Halberd's wings shot out the sides, so Sonic leaped up to the lower wing and the top wing before the craft took off at top speed. Sonic was the least bit detoured by the wind as they shot off at high speeds. Sonic turned to watch as the ruins of Smash Castle vanished in the distance.

Upon the Halberd vanishing in the distance the Primids immediately turn into statues, standing stock still. Slowly the pieces of the Castle started to float into the air with a strange energy around them. The five figures from before all stood as they watched the Halberd vanish out of sight.

"Those guys were pretty strong…" the child commented.

"Powerful warriors, but we were forced to only fight at a quarter of our strength since this isn't our realm," the swordsman commented.

"I don't even know if the loss of so many Shadowbugs was worth all this," the ninja commented.

"Remember, they can be infinitely produced, even though the subject is a bit more unwilling this time around," the sorceress stated. "Come, the retaking of the universe begins anew," she led them away toward the ruined Caslte as it began to change and alter. "We must prepare for Master Omni's return,"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry this is so late. I apologize for the lack of updates in general too. Just been so busy, and tired juggling sports and school is hard! Anyway, this shows the more deeper parts of this story. Also, I could use names for those last five guys there. So if anyone has an idea let me know, cause I'm drawing a blank. Anyway thanks for reading._


	12. The Battle of Fate

_**The True Master of the Smash Bros. part 11**_

"_**The Battle of Fate,"**_

"This…sucks…" Pit stated sourly as he sat in a chair with his arms crossed.

"I thought Angels were supposed to be optimistic," Gannondorf stated with crossed arms as well.

"I thought Dark Warlocks were supposed to be tough,"

"Now, now kids, lets calm down," Sonic stated waving everyone calm as he stood. They were currently meeting in what appeared to be a mess hall with a few chairs and tables to sit and eat. The room was bleak even with the windows, but obviously it would be since it was night out. The entire team was currently having a meeting after having a quick bite made courtesy of Peach and R.O.B who downloaded a cooking guide onto his hardware. The rest of the Smashers were currently resting in their own designated area. The team decided to have a private meeting amongst themselves.

"Hard to stay calm in a situation like this," Zelda admitted as Toon Link's head rested on her lap as he slept. "We can't just run,"

"And I don't plan on that being our plan either," Sonic said.

"Then what should we do?" Lucario asked from his position on the floor with Lucas who was also sleeping against the pokemon's side.

"We must counter attack obviously," Gannondorf said.

"We should think before attacking to rashly," Meta Knight said strongly.

"Yeah, but we can't just keep running from whatever is happening," Pit said.

"As of now, that's all we can do," Lucario said glancing down at Lucas.

"What about the originals?" Wolf questioned.

"I think we should refrain from awaking them, it could be potentially dangerous," Meta Knight said.

"**HOWEVER, THE NUMBERS WE HAVE MAY NOT BE ENOUGH, WITHOUT THE AID OF THE ORIGINALS WE MAY FALL SHORT,"** R.O.B stated.

"True, and with the Hands MIA I guess we don't have much choice," Sonic said.

"Wrong, we should bring the fight to this so called omnipotent being!" Gannondorf pressed. Zelda put a finger to her lips to coerce the Dark Wizard to lower his voice so the two children present could sleep. "Oh please, I must lower my voice for them? If they wish to be part of this _team_ they should be involved with the discussion not falling asleep because it's past their bedtime,"

"They've had a long day, all of us have," Lucario said.

"Am I the only sensible one here?"

"Gannon, I feel you," Sonic said trying to get the wizard to calm down. "There's nothing more I would like to do than knock on this jerk's front door. But when he answers I wanna be prepared for whatever he may see, cause I doubt it'll be candy he's bringen,"

"Can we not plan an assault?"

"An assault on what and where Gannon?" Pit questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, Subspace is what binds the entity out of this world, and it is slowly fading away. Tabuu was merely a speck in comparison to him. Our best chance to win is to prevent him from even getting out,"

"We don't have the knowledge or power on how to do that," Wolf reasoned.

"We need information on Omni. We can better plan if we knew more about him," Pit reasoned.

"What are we gonna do, sit him down to some coffee and ask him a few questions?"

"Actually…" Lucario said with a finger on his chin. "That sounds like a good idea," Everyone in the room looked at the pokemon questionably. "Okay let me explain…"

* * *

Down in a dark corridor that was scarcely lit with a few hanging lamps, were numerous cells. Most of the cells were completely empty save for twelve of them. The cells were closed off by a blue forcefield that enclosed the prisoner inside. Not that the twelve would struggle anyway because of their current stupefied form. Two beings were moving down the corridor in unison with each other. They kept walking till they came to the fourth cell with a field. They looked inside to see a statue of a boy with a baseball cap and a smirk on his face. He seemed so friendly, but if awaken he could be a deadly foe. One of the beings walked over to a pad then pressed the button. The other moved inside then tapped the golden base of the statue then quickly jumped back out as the field went back on before the glow could subside. Slowly but surely, the light overtook the trophy and it became flesh and blood again as the boy stood in place confused and disoriented as he fell on his rear end.

"Oh, what happened?" He moaned while rubbing his head as he felt a painful headache coming on.

"You okay Ness?" asked one of the people there. Ness looked up to see who addressed him. It was hard at first to distinguish them because they blended in with the blue of the field in front of him, and it was dark but he made out their shapes.

"Sonic…Lucario?" Ness asked.

"Yes, it is us," Lucario said calmly. Ness sat there for a moment pondering one how he ended up where he is, especially when he last remembered being at the Castle. It didn't take long for Ness's face to grow concerned. He looked at the pokemon and the hedgehog with great fear in his eyes.

"W-Where's Lucas?" he was almost terrified to hear the answer.

"Sleeping," Lucario said. Ness was about to ask his condition but Lucario cut in. "He's fine, no serious injuries. He's just tired from all that's been going on,"

"You guys seemed wiped too," Ness pointed out.

"Tell me about it, my bags have bags," Sonic said scratching his right eye.

"I'm real sorry guys…" Ness said with a sad stare to the floor. "I hate how this keeps happening!"

"We know it's not your fault Ness," Lucario said.

"But it's my powers that are hurting my friends, and it's my hands that are hurting my best friend…."

"Lucas will be fine, that I'm sure of,"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty prepared this time around," Sonic added.

"I appreciate bringing me out of that trophy state, but why?" Ness asked almost angrily. "You know he's gonna sense that I'm conscious again and he's gonna have me break out and revive the others!" Sonic and Lucario never realized how much this whole situation was hurting the twelve. Sure, they had been pretty much isolated from most of their friends, but it seemed from how Ness is behaving that was their choice. Clearly, Ness hated being used, especially to hurt those close to him. "Why did you revive me!"

"We need to speak to Omni," Lucario said which made Ness gape in surprise. "We don't know much about him, and the more information the better,"

"And, you thought baiting him to posses me would work?"

"Out of the other originals, your mind is the source of your powers. Which means that your will is much stronger than the others, and therefore it takes more effort to possess you,"

"Really?" Ness and Sonic asked, to which Lucario nods.

"If you truly concentrated enough you might be able to resist him,"

"But Lucario, Ness has never even flinched when he's possessed," Sonic whispered to Lucario.

"Which shows how powerful he is," Lucario whispered back as he returned his attention to a brooding Ness. "What wrong?"

"You know who this guy is?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't tell you. With more of your memories returning the easier it is to possess you,"

"I am starting to remember some stuff," Ness said rubbing his head.

"Well do tell while we wait," Sonic said placing his back against the wall as he sat down.

"I remember, coming here, and being scared out of my mind. There wasn't just twelve of us, there were a lot more guys. I…I actually…killed someone…" Ness's voice became shaky. "I remember doing things…I would never do…I was so scared…I just wanted to live,"

"That sounds awful,"

"I just couldn't believe someone out there was enjoying that," Ness said as he brought his knees to his chest. It was only when I ran across Mario did I realize that maybe we could fight whatever this is. Mario almost killed me, but he resisted the urge. Once he did, I tried doing it too,"

"And you met up with the others?" Lucario asked to which Ness shrugged.

"That's as far as I can remember,"

"Well let's keep it that way,"

"**Oh, but don't you want to know the rest of the story?" **Ness's voice altered as Omni took over. The switch was so seamless it caught Sonic and Lucario off guard. They thought surely Ness would sense when someone is taking control of him. **"Well isn't this a controlled environment,"**

"Don't do anything stupid Omni, we got you and we don't plan on letting you slip away," Sonic said.

"**Sure,"** Omni stated casually as he had Ness lean against the back of the wall in a casual manner. "**You want to know more about me, ask away?"**

"Whoa, your just gonna go along with it?"

"**Why not?"** Omni stated with a smirk. "**Every one of you is mere insects in comparison to me. Wiping you out is gonna be so damn easy, so easy that I decided to give you a fighting chance when I can,"**

"Pretentious jerk," Lucario muttered.

"Sounds like someone is mighty full of themselves aren't we?" Sonic questioned.

"**Maybe so, but with my victory shortly at hand, what can any of you do, I mean really. I took your castle, the mightiest of you smashers are under my control, the Hands have been caught, and my warriors are prepping for my return,"**

"Warriors?" Sonic and Lucario questioned.

"**Oh yes, see I kept the spirits of a few of my favorite fighters. I used subspace to create bodies for them and as we speak they are rebuilding the castle in my own image**,"

"Must be an ugly castle…" Sonic muttered.

"You truly feel that we are no threat to you?" Lucario said.

"**As insignificant as an insect. You all are good, I will give you that much, but not good enough to win this,"**

"If we prevent you from even leaving your prison it won't matter how strong we are,"

"**True, but that would be the only way you can defeat me. However, you are heading in the wrong direction if that is your plan**,"

"Well with such low expectations we have no choice but to rise above them," Sonic said with a shrug. "But what I don't get is, what you're after,"

"**What I'm after?"**

"Yeah, like aren't godlike beings supposed to be above petty things like revenge,"

"**You misunderstand, I am merely returning things to how they used to be. This world was never meant to become such a place. It's a choice I wish to make and it is my right to make since this is my world,"**

"What but-,"

"**You all have even less rights since this isn't even your home world. In my opinion what do you care what happens here?"**

"We made friends coming here, and I'd rather not see all that tarnished. Besides, none of us wanna be part of your sick games, or allow others to take part as well," Lucario said sternly.

"**Because you're the "Good guys" and it's your job to stop me?"**

"Basically," Sonic said shrugging.

"**That's so dismal. Performing heroism because it is expected of you?"**

"Don't get me wrong we don't get anything out of being the good guy. Heck, being the good guy is way more stressful then being the bad guy,"

"We all have a choice on how we use our powers, and this is what we choose," Lucario said sternly.

"**Poetic…truly your words sing to me, too bad they can't carry a tune,"**

"That would be your own arrogance keeping you from understanding what this truly means,"

"**Oh, and what does this mean?"**

"It means we're gonna kick your butt no matter how strong you are. We're used to the odds being against us," Sonic jumped in. However, Omni only laughed, which sounded creepy because it was forced and mixed in with Ness's voice.

"**Let me tell you something kids. The forces you plan on going up against is unlike any power you've ever known. I am a being of infinite energy, can you even comprehend that? Of course you can't, that's because you're not supposed to. My power has easily touched every world that exists, simply because it's too much. What you see as arrogance, I am simply stating as fact. None of you have the power to defeat me, separately or together. You all are simply insects waiting to be swatted away. Which I shall do, but on my own time not yours,"**

"Why you-," Sonic began but Lucario raised his paw halting the hedgehog.

"You speak of us as such lowly creatures, and I see what we are dealing with. I can draw a conclusion to your plans, so I don't think we need to spend any more time here,"

"**Got what you needed huh?"**

"You are set on belittling us. That will cost you. When you have such low expectations, it's not hard to actually surprise you," Lucario said.

"**Well then go ahead, surprise me,"**

"Okay," Sonic said as he turned to leave with Lucario right on his heels. Omni's eyebrows went up surprised, but quickly went back down in annoyance. He assumed they would trophify Ness before leaving, but to leave him in such a position is potentially dangerous. In their efforts to surprise him, they showed their weak underbelly. Omni had Ness use his PSI, which trigger a failsafe in the cage which electrocuted the boy to the point he reverted back to a trophy. "Surprise jerk…"

"What should we tell the others?" Lucario asked.

"The truth," Sonic said with a sigh. "What is the truth Lucario?"

"The truth is, I don't know how we're going to win…"

"Well we'll figure something out soon, aint that right R.O.B?" Sonic questioned. Suddenly the robot appeared from the shadows near Ness's cage. He rolled up to the hedgehog and jackal. "We kept him talking like you asked, so…"

"**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. PYSCHIC WAVELENGTH HAS BEEN DOWNLOADED. THE PROCESS OF ISOLATING, REWORKING, AND CREATING A COUNTERWAVELENGTH COULD TAKE LARGE AMOUNTS OF UNITERUPTED TIME,"**

"Well we prepared for that didn't we?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I also was able to sense out his wavelength and I should be able to now sense his presence. Weather in our friends, or somewhere in this realm," Lucario said.

"Good, Lucas sure is one amazing kid," Sonic said smirking as he remembered how the idea came to be.

* * *

_**Earlier…**_

"_Okay let me explain-," Lucario began but he was cut off by an awakening Lucas. Lucas grumbled as he began to rise out of his slumber. His eyes fluttered open in a still very dozy state. "Oh, apologies for waking you Lucas,"_

"_You should wake up the other brat too while you're at it," Gannodorf grumbled glancing at Toon Link. _

"_Oh man did I fall asleep, man I'm really sorry," Lucas said yawning then rubbing his eyes. _

"_Looks like you're about to do the same thing again. You should probably head off to bed," Sonic suggested. _

"_If wants to be part f this team I suggest he starts giving us some idea too," Gannondorf protested. _

"_However, some sleep might do us all some good. A weary mind is the worst thing to have in a fight," Wolf stated with folded arms. _

"_We haven't made any progress though!" Gannondorf growled. _

"_That is true," Pit said in somewhat agreement. "We don't know how strong this guy is, what kind of powers he has, or even how he's controlling the Original 12," At this many people were sinking deeper into despair at the bleak situation until. _

"_You mean you guys' hadn't realized how Omni is controlling the others yet?" Lucas asked somewhat surprised. The room turned to him at his words. _

"_It sounds like you may know what is," Wolf questioned. _

"_Yeah, isn't it obvious?" Lucas asked with his own question._

"_Well obviously not," Snake muttered. _

"_What is this being's secret?" Meta Knight asked. _

"_No real secret, he's using psychic powers to control them," At this the room went quiet. "I mean, psychic powers are able to do all kinds of things. The more powerful psychics can control people's very minds. I mean the original 12 have a mental connection with him which he uses to control him. I thought that screamed psychic powers right there," Lucas finished his explanation while sleepily scratching his eye. _

"_Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Pit exclaimed. _

"_Like I said, I thought it was obvious,"_

"_Well we know the how, so now what can we do?" Zelda questioned. _

"_How do we stop it Lucas?" Sonic asked. _

"_Well, I guess you can either severe the connection between them and Omni, but since that seems like impossible at this point. Our best bet would be to nullify his psychic signal,"_

"_Yes…I see now," Lucario said scratching his chin. _

"_Great job Lucas!" Sonic exclaimed ruffling a sleepy Lucas's head. Lucas gave Sonic a tired smile as he relaxed to go back to sleep against Lucario again. _

"_How does this help us again?" Pit asked. _

"_Keep up kid, we just figured out a way to keep Omni from controlling the original 12 and possibly control over other people," Snake said. _

"_Yes, but how do we do it?" Meta Knight asked. _

"_Psychic signals are much like invisible wavelengths. Wavelengths can easily be tampered with, but only when given the right signal. For example, my telepathy. You all can hear my thoughts, but lets say there was a signal in the room that prevented my thoughts from reaching you. That's how we can protect the originals!"_

"_I see now," Zelda said in understanding. "However, I assume that any wavelength will not suffice. Considering this is a very powerful being a powerful wavelength will be needed,"_

"_That is probably true. But the only way to know what wavelength to use and how to counteract it is to isolate Omni's psychic wavelength,"_

"_How do we do that?" Pit asked. _

"_Lucario's plan to talk to Omni holds some promise," Meta Knight stated. _

"_If we can get Omni talking long enough we can isolate that signal. Measure it, and create a counterwavelength that will render the signal dead," Wolf smirked at how devious the plan sounded. _

"_But how do we do it?" Pit asked. _

"_R.O.B," Sonic said simply turning his attention to the robot in the room. This machine has prove to be super useful to the team and Sonic felt that this was right up R.O.B's alley. "You think you can do it?"_

"_**IS THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PILLOW COOL?" **__R.O.B responded. _

"_We have got to get him to stop talking like that…" everyone in the room save Sonic muttered. _

"_R.O.B should be able to record the signal using my telepathic abilities," Lucario said. _

"_**ONCE SIGNAL IS ISOLATED, IT MAY TAKE SEVERAL HOURS TO COME UP WITH A COUNTER SIGNAL AND EVEN MORE TIME TO APPLY**__,"_

"_Dang…" Pit sighed. _

"_Well it's the best thing we have now. If we can obtain this signal the Smashers would be at full strength again," Snake said. _

"_Plus, the Originals can retain their memories without fear of Omni taking over them. They can remember how they defeated Omni and how to access power from the Smash Force directly increasing our odds even more," Meta Knight said. _

"_Well, what are we waiting for, lets get things going already!" Sonic cheered._

* * *

"Yes, he truly gave us quite the push we needed to get a foothold in this battle thanks to him," Lucario said.

"Let's say we get some shut eye, and then tomorrow we go make a mess of things,"

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

* * *

_**A/N**_:_ Looks like the Smash Heroes aren't going down without a fight. Omni may wanna step his game up if he plans on coming out on top of this one._


	13. Clash with the Warriors of the Past!

_**The True Master of The Smash Brothers part 12**_

"_**Clash with the Warriors of the Past!"**_

_**A/N: AHA, not dead yet. I know this is looooooong overdue so I made sure to make this chapter nice and long with lots of L.O.V.E. College is hard...anyway I hope to throw in some updates soon while I have some down time during my spring break well thanks for reading, and thanks for the review I hope you leave.**_

* * *

The Halberd was on a journey, a journey that could possibly be its last. However, the owner was promised numerous times that the craft would stay in one piece this time around. Thanks to the efforts of R.O.B and Lucas team Sonic Universe was able to gain a foothold in this unimaginable battle. Lucario was able to use his power to expand them to search out certain focal points, and when he did that he found an odd focal point where the Subspace Gunship went down. Apparently, there was a point for the originals to going all the way out there. Since they had intercepted them they doubted they were able to actually do anything despite the distraction of Kirby. Right now the Halberd was on their way towards that point to figure out just what was so important that he'd send all of the originals to recover. The Halberd dived down toward the water deciding to fly low and to better figure out the crashing point. However, that part was easy seeing as the craft was possibly ten times the size of the Halberd. This was slightly disturbing especially since they were supposed to find something in this wreckage that looked like it could capsize at any moment. Everyone reported on the deck once they had pulled up onto the side of the giant craft.

"Okay everyone, we don't know what we'll find or even what we're looking for, so we gotta be careful," Sonic stated spear heading the group.

"For good reason, everyone not on the team should stay here on the Halberd," Snake said.

"Do you think we cannot help?" Ike stated appalled at being sidelined once again.

"We just lost the Smash Castle, we absolutely cannot afford to lose the Halberd. We need it protected by the best. Give us some peace of mind, and make sure to keep the Originals trophified at all times,"

"That makes sense," Marth said.

"He did say the reasons were obvious," Olimer said with crossed arms.

"So, we'll go in, four teams of three," Sonic said.

"Alright that sounds good, nice and balanced. Bowser, Wolf, and I will search the lower interior. Gannon, Zelda, and Toon will search the middle interior. Sonic, Lucario, and Lucas will be our go to team so they'll search the rest of the interior. Finaly Pit, Meta Knight, and R.O.B will be scouting out the exterior of the vessel. Everyone agreed,"

"Must I go with these two?" Ganondorf asked.

"Your personalities aside, you three make the perfect team, skill set wise anyway. Just suck it up and let's get it done,"

"Alright let's do it to it," Sonic said. At their leaders go to phrase the team dispersed out and went out to fulfill their orders. Each teammate in the group either possess the ability, or tracker to figure out where the object of interest is located.

"You call this a field trip?" Lucas questioned sliding down a slope and down into the inside of the dark ship. However, he slide a bit too fast and he ended up bouncing on his bottom as he touched the bottom.

"Can't say I don't take you guys anywhere nice," Sonic said sliding down next to him and maintaining his footing with Lucario right behind him. Lucas pulled himself to his feet then brushed himself off.

"Did…we really have to leave Ness behind?" Lucas questioned. Despite what the answer was he was still a kid that missed his friend, so that over saw all reason.

"Afraid so, this is a very precarious place, and Ness at this point is a liability. We can't afford that right now. Besides, thanks to you we will have him and the others back sooner than expected,"

"Well it was just a lucky guess," Lucas said bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

"Well whatever the case we have a lead on how to beat this guy. But now let's figure out what was so important that the Originals had to all come out here," Sonic said leading them down a ruined hallway.

With another team Bowser, Wolf, and Snake removed a giant piece of rubble from their path as they continued on. "This stinks,"

"Geez it's hard to brush your teeth when you breathe fire, I told you guys this already!"

"Not that," Wolf said waving off the comment. "This ship, this situation. Why hadn't this thing broken apart yet, and I'm picking up some pretty strong energy readings. For a crashed ship, it can still power a small city,"

"I agree, this is too eerie, and way to coincidental," Snake added.

"Well not all of us are mercenaries or whatever, what are you guys getting at?" Bowser said stomping ahead.

"It's really suspicious," Snake said putting it simply.

"Obviously whatever is powering this thing still is,"

"You know this ship better than us Bowser, what could Omni possibly want out of here?"

"I'm still trying to piece it together myself. I know it's something, but I'm trying to remember…"

"Well keep thinking, while he does that let's keep moving,"

With the air team scouting the outside of the ship Pit, Meta Knight, and R.O.B combed the exterior of the ship as best they could. Pit flew low as he glides above the rusted and torn parts of the subspace gun. Pit was enthralled by the amount of damage they had done especially when it felt like it was only years ago, when it was actually only a few weeks. Pit scanned the wreckage for anything that would be deemed useful or bad guy worthy. Pit stopped to land on a particularly sturdy spot that overlooked a large portion of the weapon.

"Ugh, how can we look for something when we have no idea what we're even looking for?" Pit said messing with his hair.

"We must have patience," Meta Knight said suddenly appearing next to the angel. Pit jumped in response cringing in surprise but then relaxed.

"Geez, could you not do that, hard enough keeping an eye out for whatever we may find," ROB dropped down from above the two and began to hover overhead. "Find anything ROB?"

"**NEGATIVE, FUNCTIONS ONLY OPERATING AT HALF PERCENT EFFIENCY DUE TO THE PROCESSING OF WAVELENGTHS,**"

"Great, so that means that ROB is less useful now…" Pit groaned.

"He may be a machine Pit, but he does have emotions and can hear you quite clearly,"

"Oh right, my bad, sorry R.O.B," Pit apologized bashfully while rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be so dense Pit, the best we can do is wait,"

"Wait, wait for what?"

"Chaos," he stated simply as he gazed over the wasteland that is the Subspace Gun.

With another team, codenamed team Triforce by the youngest member they ventured through the midsection of the weapon. Gannondorf was put in charge of leading the way despite the judgment of both Toon and Zelda. However, Toon Link quickly dispatch his concerns as his child like amazement with what he saw began to grab his attention. Zelda was shifty watching the King of Evil like a hawk.

"Careful princess or your face may get stuck that way," Gannondorf jived removing a piece of rubble form their path.

"Is that what happened to you?" she countered. Gannondorf's somewhat permanent scowl only deepened at the insult.

"Awe come on guys can't we get along for a little while?" Toon said with hands behind his head. "I mean the whole mortal enemies through time and stuff gets a little redundant don't you think?" He added casting a look to the side.

"Sure it does," Gannondorf admitted. "However, you are still but a child so you lack the wisdom and understanding of it all. Despite your ability to defeat me in your realm. It matters because of the deep seeded hatred that flows through me, and the great self-righteous and somewhat pompous way Zelda and Link carry themselves. The battle is as never ending as the battle of good and evil, simple as that,"

"Wow, that's deep…" Zelda said.

"Just so you know it was a tossup between the two of us of who got wisdom,"

"Well mr. smarty pants, what would this bad guy want from this place?" Toon Link asked.

"There were secrets that were kept from me when this thing was designed. Obviously technology was not my strong point, nor Bowser's. We had no choice but to allow our benefactor to work and we follow. However, I do know that there was possibly something in this wreckage. Something powerful…"

Those words left a foreboding feeling in the pit of Toon Link and Zelda's guts.

Elsewhere with Sonic's group, the trio were delving deeper into their designated area, but Sonic was beginning to grow restless, "Ugh, I feel like we've been looking around forever!" Sonic groaned.

"It's been fifteen minutes," Lucario stated looking past a corner.

"It just feels like it's been forever because we don't exactly know what we're looking for. If we did, we'd probably just get in and get out," Lucas explained amusing himself by walking on a narrow beam trying to keep balance without his powers.

"I guess…" Sonic whined.

"Just relax Sonic, I think we're almost there," Lucario muttered that last part.

"Almost to where?" Sonic asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Lucario sighed relenting to the hedgehog's curiosity.

"When the gunship went down Kirby had struck it riding on his Dragoon. One blow was all it took to bring down this colossal machine. That gives me the inkling that Kirby struck a very vital portion of the ship. If we find the hole he traveled through we could follow it and then find the cause of the explosion that followed,"

"Wow that's a really smart idea, maybe our air team can help with that," Sonic said with excitement. He held up his arm to push up his glove to reveal a wrist communicator. "Sonic to Meta Knight, you read me?"

"Yes Sonic go ahead," Meta Knight responded coolly.

"You were at the whole big sky battle weren't ya, ya know the one that wrecked this place,"

"Yes,"

"Do you think you can help point us in the right direction of the where Kirby smashed through?"

"I suppose, but it will take time since the gunship is heavily damaged and Kirby is small so the hole would probably be small," Meta Knight responded.

"Thanks Meta Knight," Sonic said happily.

With the flight team Meta Knight had informed them of their new objective. Meta Knight glides over the giant ship skillfully scanning the damage to find the hole. Pit was relying on memory alone to figure out where the blow took place exactly. All three flyers ended up arriving at the same place, the barrel of the gun. The three of them traded glances with each other.

"Well now what?" Pit asked.

"The barrel with probably not hold anything of use," Meta Knight said.

"**SCANS SHOW THAT WEAPON IS STILL ENERGIZED,"**

"Really?" Pit asked.

"Hmmm…interesting. So whatever is powering this weapon is still in effect. It draws energy from a power source that is self-sustaining,"

"Self-sustaining?" Pit asked scratching his head.

"A power source that is indefinite and cannot be turned off, simply put it can be very effective since the energy of it cannot be easily converted,"

"Huh?" Pit asked even more confused.

"Never mind, Sonic," Meta Knight spoke with his communicator under his mask.

"Yello!"

Meta Knight rolls his eyes. "Listen the point of impact was the barrel of the cannon. I doubt you could investigate that portion from your half,"

"Alright then, I'll have Snake and his team look around there since it is there section,"

"Alright then, we'll go back to our previous assignment,"

"Awe…" Pit whined.

"You heard him, let's return to our post," Meta Knight said pointing toward the exit. R.O.B and a glum Pit walk toward the exit with Meta Knight in the back. As they left Meta Knight stopped to turn sharply around to stare long and hard in the darkness.

"Meta Knight you coming?" Pit called.

"Yes…I suggest we stay on high alert," Meta Knight said back as he slowly turned to rejoin his team.

"Snake, think you guys can have a look around the barrel see if you can find anything?" Sonic asked Snake from his codec.

"Alright," Snake muttered in response ending the transmission. He looked to his teammates and motioned for them to follow. "Alright boys we got to find the barrel of this thing and figure out where it's drawing it's power from,"

"Easy enough," Wolf said with his hands on his hips. The portion of the gunship they were in was vastly large. They possibly were in the chamber of the cannon itself. They stood on an overhead walkway that was so high up they couldn't even make out the bottom of the giant shaft. The area was covered in shadow with scarce light from outside peeking in, and few working lights splattered around the area. "Seems like we're already here,"

"Alright, that power source may be in here, so take a look around," Snake said.

"Only thing is I can barely see anything two feet in front of me," Bowser grumbled.

"And we'll need to get to the lower levels of this place if we want to get some actual work done," Wolf added.

"Alright then," Snake reached for an item on his utility belt then lit a flare. He threw it down toward the ground and everyone noted how it fell straight down and to the floor with a thud. "Seems like a straight fall down. Alright Bowser let's go,"

"Me?" Bowser questioned.

"You're the best one at taking large distant falls. Better if you take the brunt of it," Snake said latching onto Bowser's shell.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?!"

"Wolf if you don't mind," At Snake's request Wolf did the pleasure of poking Bowser with his razor sharp claws making Bowser leap off the walkway and down below next to the flare.

"Ouch!" Bowser cried rubbing his tail.

"Alright, let's have a look," Wolf said pressing a few buttons on his scanner over his right eye. "Energy readings are pretty high here, and they seem to keep increasing this way," Wolf said leading the way. Snake bent down to pick up the flare, but he heard something in the distance making him head snap around. He waved the flare around a bit, but saw no one there. He frowned with his eyes narrowed, but ultimately went to go catch back up with Wolf and Bowser.

With The Triforce trio, they had been following Gannodorf's recollection of the interior of the gunship. Gannon explained that the cannon function as a weapon, a ship, and a base of operations all in one. So just about every part of the ship was weaponized since it was a cannon first and a ship second. With this in mind the dark wizard thought the best course was to go to the control room he knew was in this area. He seemed to be growing more at ease with his two companions as time grew on, especially seeing as he had no choice. They walked in silence mostly since what exactly would any of them talk about? Who liked Deku Nuts? Who thought the Hyrule timeline was one of the most confusing things about their world? Or which goddess was the hottest? Though the last one was briefly brought up but quickly snuffed out by Zelda who found the topic demining towards woman. Finally, the youngest broke the silence.

"Gannon, why are you evil?" He asked curiously. The question was simple, but oddly enough hard to answer which prompted the King of Evil to look up in recollection.

"What kind of question is that?" Gannon responded after realizing he had other things to think about then this. Zelda remained quiet though he saw a twitch of curiosity as well.

"I mean I know you're supposed to be the King of Evil, but why be bad?"

"You are a bit young to understand, but evil is in the eye of the beholder," Ganon stated which only made Toon Link tilt his head in confusion.

"He means, it depends on your personal belief on what's good and what's bad," Zelda helped him out.

"But bad is bad, and good is good, that's simple," Toon Link protested.

"True, but let's think of it this way. Say you feel you're a hero that's been heralded as a champion of the people. You feel that you enforce the rules of good properly. You decide to spread your rules around since they work so well with your people. However, when anyone else who doesn't know you or even like your ideas they write you off as an outcast. The feeling of being an outcast is so foreign to you that it's shocking so you push your ideas harder and harder. Eventually, you feel that they can't understand you so you try to force them to see what you mean, and just like that you're labeled a villain. A force for evil, when the village you grew up in only saw it as good, see how easy good and bad can get mixed up,"

"Oh…" Toon Link said sadly after the long explanation. "So even if you have good intentions they can be lost sometimes,"

"Exactly," Gannondorf stated.

"But that doesn't answer his original question, what about you Gannon?" Zelda asked. Gannondorf glanced at her then huffed a puff of air.

"I claim the Triforce of Power, sometimes those with too much of it lose themselves and their goals. Until that's all that's left…your humanity slips away and everything seems so…petty. My gift from the gods was corrupted and tainted, taking in all the evil, while you both remain clean and pure. It didn't just happen like that, the power between us must be balanced in some way,"

"I get it…" Toon Link said with a nod. "Ultimate power, ultimately corrupts,"

Gannondorf glanced back at the young Link somewhat surprised by such an astute statement. He noticed Zelda was too, and then chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it does,"

"Is this it?" Zelda asked pointing at a large door that is the center of an intersection that they are at.

"Yes, let's take a look inside," Gannondorf said. He pressed the button on the side for the doors to slide open, though simple, the three of them still marveled at such technology. Gannon allowed Zelda and Toon to enter first. He sensed something close by then turned his head sharply to the dark end of the hall. He couldn't see through the darkness, but he suspected something was there lurking in it. "Let's make this quick," he said entering and closing the door behind him.

A yawn escaped from the leader of Team Sonic Universe as he stretched his arms out. "Are we done yet?"

"Sonic we got the largest portion of the ship to search, we gotta be thorough," Lucario said.

"Can't you just run around and check everything in like five seconds?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but I was specifically asked not to do that. So I don't miss anything," Sonic said.

"We haven't seen anything besides scrape and more scrape," Lucas said then sighed as his eyes began covering the area around them. They had journeyed to parts unknown in the vessel. They had decided to go deeper and deeper into the vessel then the other teams. They had easily passed ruined hallways, destroyed floors, and old robots torn to pieces. They still had no idea what they were looking for, but there was definitely something here. Lucas and Lucario knew that for a fact with their natural senses.

"But if we go any farther we're gonna get to the part of the ship that's sunk!"

"That may be a problem if what we're looking for is there," Lucario muttered.

"A big problem cause I aint looken down there!"

"But something is here, I feel it in my bones, we just don't know which direction," Lucas added.

"How about outta here?"

Lucas and Lucario looked at Sonic with a questioning look. "What?" then they gained a look of realization. "What?"

"That's it!" Lucas stated.

"What's it?"

"Whatever was powering this thing is still in effect. It also must've powered the cannon. Which means we're dealing with some serious power," Lucario added.

"So?"

"Think about it Sonic, the water is keeping the ship cool. Otherwise a power of that magnitude would've caused a meltdown or something," Lucas explained.

"So the power source is…?"

"Really close by, the best way to find it would be to figure out how the ship fires and what channels it goes through to do that," Lucario said.

"And how do we do that?"

"We have others teams working on the same thing we are that's how," Lucas alleged.

"Alright I get it now, so let's do it!" Sonic exclaimed catching on to the plan. They set about going about the plan in their own ways. Sonic had informed everyone about what they are trying to accomplish and conveniently everyone was already in position to enact this plan. The power source was still active and possibly quite volatile so they had to act fast, or what Sonic would say, 'think like me'. Each team went ahead on doing their part and the smashers still on board the Halberd even helped. The flying team hooked up cables to connect to parts of the gunship that were strong enough to support it's weight. Snake's infiltration team was able to map out the energy source to where the cannon get its power and the possible location of the source. The Triforce trio were in the control room reactivating parts of the ship still active to prevent the ship from overheating with the power source powering a dead ship.

"All right last one," Pit informed hooking the last cable to the side of the gunship and then waved upward to signal his task complete.

Meta Knight notices the signal. "Alright, Game & Watch get the Halberd some gas,"

As per command the Halberd started to lurch upward as it began pulling upward bringing a portion of the gunship out of the ocean. After a certain limit, Gannon had activated the bottom thrusters of the gunship to help out a little more too. It was no small miracle that the engines had not been waterlogged. Once most of the ship was above the water Sonic's team moved fast to get to the lower part of the ship that Snake had suspected the power source to be. The water was either being drained out, or evaporated from the ship making the travel much easier and faster.

"Whatever is in there must be really hot," Pit said in observation. ROB approached from the side observing it.

"**TEMPERATURE MEASURED AT 150 DEGREES FARENHEIT**,"

"That sounds hot," Pit said placing his hands on his hips as he continued to observe.

Suddenly ROB's eyes flashed red. "**THREAT DETECTED!"**

"What?" Pit asked.

"PIT ABOVE YOU!" Meta Knight exclaimed. Pit quick as lightning raised his bow to block what seemed to be a sword. Because he was unprepared for the blow and his opponent was quite strong he went flying backward. The swordsman swiped at ROB but the robot was already out of range regrouping with Pit.

"What the heck?" Pit questioned standing up. He looked to see it was a swordsman similar to the one from before, but clearly this was not the same one. He carried a much smaller sized sword, like a katana, dressed in what appeared to be a gown of some sort. Long sleeves, with coat ends so long they reach to his ankles, sandals with socks, and very poofy pants. His face was disfigured given the glowing discoloration, and he had spike hair. It was odd that he had a sword, but no sheath with it odd for any swordsman. "Who are you?"

The swordsman stared Pit down only for a moment before turning toward the cable that held up the ship. He raised his sword, and ROB and Pit were quickly able to put two and two together. Before they could do anything Meta Knight suddenly appeared deflecting his sword away. He responded with another slash, but the swordsman was quick also jumping back away from the fast attack. Pit sighed in relief at seeing the knight appear in the nick of time. Meta Knight took an defensive position in front of the cable, the swordsman seemed to smirk as suddenly he vanished in a blur. Meta Knight was startled by this but quickly recovered to raise his sword just in time to block a powerful horizontal slash that deflected him right off his feet. The swordsman moved for the cable again, but a laser and light arrow cut off his path. He turned his head toward Pit and ROB who let another arrow and laser flight respectively. They traveled at the same speed, but the warrior deflected the beams with the side of his sword.

"Whoa…this guy is in a whole nother league then those other guys…" Pit gasped.

"Yes, which means they really want this power source as well," Meta Knight said.

"ROB inform every one of our current situation, Pit you're with me," Meta Knight stated as he rushed forward with Pit at his side separating his bow into the two blades. ROB did as told as he connected with the members of the team as well as the Halberd.

"**WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED RESISTANCE**," ROB stated simply.

"Good to know we're not the only ones," Sonic said. "We've got some ninja guy here and he's doing some heavy damage,"

"Yes, we have encountered a problem as well. It would seem another sorcerer has come to take the fight to us," Zelda informed. "He is quite formidable mine and Gannon's spells are doing little to detour him,"

"Better than us I'm afraid. Some chick has this mech, and it's strong enough to go toe to toe with Bowser!" Snake informed frantically.

"And we're being invaded ourselves!" Marth growled from the sounds of a fight going on.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that no one messes with the controls or gets to the Originals. Their just Primids, but if we don't get some help up here the tide can change rather quickly," Ike advised.

"**UNDERSTOOD, COMMUNICATIONS SHALL REMAIN OPEN, SONIC WHAT SHOULD BE DONE?"**

"My team is the closest to the power source. This ninja guy is tough but Lucario said he can hold him off long enough for me to get to the power source. We grab and go simple as that. Everyone in the ship try fighting your way out so we can make a fast exit,"

"Got it," Zelda said.

"Understood," Snake confirmed.

"**ORDER ACKNOWLEDGED,"** ROB refocused his attention to his teammates to see they were fighting together splendidly despite their clear contrast in personalities. However, they needed to as this swordsman was both fast and powerful and seemed to be able to hold his own quite easily. Meta Knight was skilled enough, but with his lack in raw strength and weight he was knocked away sometimes easily. Pit had more strength but not nearly the skill of Meta Knight meaning he would make a mistake or get sloppy at some points. Using his two swords Pit caught the sword of the swordsman then held them down. Meta Knight suddenly appeared before the swordsman then slashed at him with fast vertical blow that knocked him back and also losing his sword. He slid back on his feet then stared up a bit amazed and then seemed to smirk as he held his hand summoning his sword back to him.

"We can take him!" Pit exclaimed confidently.

"I actually agree with you," Meta Knight said although he would admit the victory would be by the length of a hair.

Bowser hit the wall harshly breaking into the metal of the tube of the cannon. He growled in frustration at the fact he was being thrown around like a lightweight. The other members of his team were forced to duck and dodge since they lacked the physical strength to go toe to toe with this machine. The woman sealed in the protective glass dome made a mocking laugh with her hand in her face showing superiority. Bowser wanted to wipe that smirk off her face so badly. Bowser lunged forward again grappling with the machine. However, it turned sharply from its torso as it slid Bowsers face harshly against the floor then through him away again.

"In case you hadn't noticed that tactic doesn't work!" Snake and Wolf yelled growing annoyed.

"That pile of scrap is not stronger than me!" Bowser growled.

"You're right, but she is a great pilot and more skilled then you are. You're the only one who can hold it steady. Create openings for us, and it'll be easier for you to deal with it," Snake explained.

The battle raged on as missiles were launched from the machine's back. Bowser opened his mouth to unleash a stream of flames that sprayed and detonated the missiles before it got to them. Wolf rushed forward in a quick rush with his blaster pointed. The mech swung a straight jab forward at Wolf, but the skilled warrior ducked down low to the ground underneath it and running past it but not without puncturing the armpit of the mech with his bayonet. The woman in the suit growled out in anger as she swung it around knocking Wolf away. Snake jumped in tackling the mech but being thrown away after a moment. The pilot smirked but noticed something on her mech's arm and as she glanced she realized it was a strange object. Snake smirked as he pressed a button and suddenly a fiery explosion went off in her face. It was a sight to behold as Bowser rushed her grabbing both arms then swiftly pulling them right out their sockets. The pilot let out a shrill yelp of panic as she made the rocket boosters in the mechs back propel her back.

"Go home little girl, before you get hurt," Bowser growled. She seemed to think about this for a moment then smirked as she lifts a finger in the air as if remembering something. She pressed a button and suddenly her mech opened up to reveal numerous weapons, from missile launchers, automatic machine guns, and concussion beams.

"That's a lot of stuff…" Snake muttered. The woman let out a shrilled psychotic laugh as she unleashed everything at one time towards the three.

A large explosion set off, but the ones in the control room were able to ignore it. Toon Link went flying through the air as he bounced off a control panel and onto the floor. Zelda danced back on her feet dodging spell after spell. Zelda casts Naryu's Love to reflect a fire spell from exploding in her face. The sorcerer was completely clothed with a pointy hat, a log robe discolored in the usual subspace like body, gloves hands, and a tall stature. He shot out lightning spells from his hands toward Zelda. Ganondorf caught both lighting attacks growling in pain as he rushed the sorcerer and clasped the wizard's hands preventing more spells.

"Come on then let's see what you're made of!" Ganon growled forcing the wizard out into the hall. Zelda took this chance to catch her breath.

"Zelda come see!" Toon Link called. Zelda turned to see Toon looking out the window below. She hurried over to see Meta Knight and his team holding their own against a powerful swordsman. They were doing well in keeping him away from the tethers, but it was proving difficult to defeat him. "What should we do?"

"Gannon's holding off the sorcerer for the moment," Zelda said glancing back to see and hear the flashes and explosions happening in the hall. "He can take care of himself. We should be concerned with how these creatures suddenly got so strong,"

"Zelda we can't worry about that. We have to get out of here!"

Zelda nods. "You're right, we have to make sure those thrusters hold the ship up along with the Halberd giving Sonic's team the chance they need to get the power source,"

"Well then you stay here and I'll help Gannon push back this guy," Toon stated rushing into the hall at the same time avoiding a lighting blast. He rushed down the hall for a few moments to see the two warlocks in a magical clash as dark energy swirled around Gannodorf's fist and a bright energy surrounding the enforcer.

"What are you doing here runt, I can handle this," Gannon said giving the swordsman a backward glance. "You know Zelda doesn't do well being alone,"

"She can handle herself when it's not you involved," Toon responded. The warlock shot out a sphere of magical energy that slammed into Gannon's gut. He slid back on his feet harshly until he threw the ball skyward but not without collapsing to a knee. The warlock shot out another however this time Toon jumped in between it and knocked it back at the sender greatly surprising him. It slams into his torso harshly and sends through a wall. Toon smirked as he sent Gannon a glance as he rose to his feet. Toon nods toward the direction the warlock went then took off. Gannon huffed as he rushed after him.

"Yikes those are sharp!" Sonic yipped as he narrowly dodged a few ninja throwing stars.

"Just keep moving!" Lucario called as he dashed along with Sonic and Lucas. Lucas was trying his best to keep pace with his friends but often found himself barely keeping up. Sonic noticed that Lucas was going to fall behind and be taken out by the ninja if they weren't careful. Sonic came to a sharp stop as he shot back with a spin dash aimed at the ninja. The ninja though surprised dodged the attack elegantly. He reached for his sword on his back to respond, but Sonic was already out of range when he dodged.

"Sonic?" Lucario questioned.

"Gotta keep this guy busy, otherwise with his crazy ninja skills he might pick us off," Sonic rushing the ninja for close quarters combat.

"Well then if that is your plan let's switch," Lucario threw an aura sphere that the ninja caught attack on his blade he ski back a bit but was able to cut through the attack. When the ninja looked up he saw not Sonic, but Lucario in front of him. "Let's see what you can do," Lucario said striking a fighting stance. The ninja huffed as he struck a warrior position. They two rushed in a showing of fist.

Lucario jabbed forward, but the ninja was quick and jabbed his elbow into Lucario's gut. He brought his fist up to slam his knuckles into Lucario's jaw, but Lucario caught the fist then twisted the arm clipping the side of the ninja's knee making him fall to a knee and finally delivering a focus punch right into his face. The ninja was surprised, but not detoured as he recovered quick. He rushed forward in a reckless charge. Lucario opened with a barrage of wide punches the ninja blocked each one from the inside, and then finally wrapped his arm around one of Lucario's arms. He pulled Lucario's shoulder upward throwing off his sense of balance, then with a fast sweep kick Lucario's feet are no longer on the ground making the pokemon hit the floor. The swordsman reached for the katana on his back then in one swift motion brought it down in a flash.

Sonic and Lucas continued toward the power source and they could tell they were close. "You think Lucario will be okay?" Lucas asked worriedly knowing full well it was because he could not keep up that someone had to stay behind.

"This is Lucario we're talking about, of course he'll be fine. I really wanna see what all this trouble is for," Sonic said and as the words were uttered they came to a giant door. Sonic groaned as he rushed forward in a powerful spin attack that smashed into the door. However, he could only dent it. "Dang it…"

"The panel to open it is destroyed," Lucas pointed out.

"Great," Sonic said as he walked over to the door to place his hands on it. "Guess we have to get in this way, come here," Lucas stepped forward albeit with some confusion. "Doesn't seem too thick so I should be able to do this without exhausting myself," Sonic placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder. Before Lucas could ask he suddenly felt a strange tingling feeling all over his body. He felt like every part of him was shaking. The thing he knew he and Sonic walked straight through the door and on the other side. Lucas was dumbfounded and found himself touching himself as the weird feeling left but it was an odd sensation. He looked back at the door to touch and it is solid as it should be. He turned to Sonic was leaning on the door catching his breath.

"What was that?" Lucas exclaimed greatly confused.

"Right, you didn't know I could do that…I don't do it often either. I can vibrate my molecules to become intangible and I did the same thing for you. Kinda tiring…" Sonic said catching his breath.

"Wow…that's so cool!" Lucas exclaimed not realizing the vastness of supersonic powers. Besides the insatiable hunger, and the enormous amount of calories Sonic must consume. Lucas looked toward the center of the room to see the target. A glowing sphere of what appeared to be a shining orb of some kind. While Sonic recharged Lucas walked toward the orb being held in place by talon like objects coming from the floor and ceiling. Lucas walked closer to it and as he did he felt the enormous power coursing through it. A power he's never felt before. He reached out a hand to touch it and when his hand came in contact with the purple sphere an even greater light shined out. Sonic was alerted to this when the light grew brighter.

"Lucas?" Sonic questioned never noticing Lucas leave his side. Sonic saw Lucas in the center of the glow and was greatly alarmed. Sonic rushed forward toward Lucas, but nothing could prepare him for the explosion of light that came afterward. The light was so bright that despite the setting sun in the background, it dimmed in comparison as the light explodes from the ship. Eventually the light dies down significantly. Sonic looks forward to see Lucas on the ground, not trophified but still glowing that white glow. Sonic rushed over to him shaking Lucas. "Lucas, Lucas, come on wake up!" Lucas's eyes fluttered open revealing a pool of rainbow just like when someone gets the Smash Ball, but after a moment the glowing stopped and the room went dark. Lucas sat up rubbing his head.

"ugh…what happened?" He groaned.

"I was hoping you could tell me that,"

"I went to get the power source…when…I blanked…I don't remember anything after that,"

"Well I don't know what that light show was, but we can worry about it later. Let's grab the thing, get Lucario, and get out of here,"

"Right," Lucas said standing to his feet. Sonic reached into the orb to pull out the real source of light, it appeared to be a smash ball, but larger. "A Smash Ball?"

"Something tells me this isn't an ordinary Smash Ball," Sonic said holding the object up. "Put in your backpack," Lucas turned so Sonic could slip the object inside. Sonic pressed his communicator. "Alright, team let's book," No sooner had the words been uttered had they heard a screeching sound as if the ship was falling apart. "Geez, I told them be ready, but they could at least be dramatic about it," Sonic scooped up Lucas in his arms as he rushed the door again. He passed through it again, but this time without feeling as tired as before. He felt energized for some reason, he couldn't explain where it suddenly came from, but he was glade he had it as he dashed forward faster and faster. Up ahead he recognized the trophy of Lucario. Sonic gasped as he rushed forward however the Ninja from before came out of nowhere also springing a trap that made Sonic trip and fall into a net. Lucas was tossed farther away landing on the floor. Sonic growled as the net was clearly made from more than just regular rope. This material would take him a few moments. The ninja held out his hand and with his other hand pointed at Lucario and then back at them.

"You're saying if I give you the power source, you'll give us Lucario?" Lucas questioned and the warrior nods to this.

"Yeah right," Sonic growled. "Besides trophies are indestructible there isn't anything you can do to him,"

As if to test this the Ninja removed his katana from his back then stabbed into the base of the trophy. It was common knowledge for the Smashers that the statues themselves were indestructible, but the base was a different story. Shattering those in any way possible prevents anyone from being revived.

"HEY STOP!" Sonic called.

"Alright, I'll give it to you…" Lucas said sadly as they all had worked so hard and it seemed like they would come out on top for once. Lucas took off his backpack then sat it down in front of him then took out the strange Smash Ball. The Ninja eyed it with interest as he stepped far away from Lucario's trophy showing he would do him no harm, but was close enough that if fowl play were afoot he could act. Lucas saw this and tossed the Smash Ball to the ninja. He snatched it from the air, he bowed then threw down a smoke pellet and as it cleared he was gone. "He kept his promise…"

They were alerted again by the staggering ship and the quickly rushing water that was pouring in. Lucas gasped as he tapped Lucario's trophy quickly bringing the pokemon back to life. Lucario shook his head getting rid of the daze. He turned to Lucas to see the blonde smile at him happily. Sonic's screams of terror got both their attention as they don't hear that often. They turned to see a rush of water coming their way. They untangled Sonic from the net quickly and the second he was free Sonic grabbed both his friends then shot off in a burst of speed. He began climbing up through the metal and scrap away from the quickly following flood.

"Sonic hurry it up the ships breaking apart!" called Snake.

"Where is everyone?"

"Topside on the deck, lack thereof, for some reason those fighters just took off without taking anything from us,"

"Right, we'll be there in a few seconds," Sonic said as he saw an opening he motioned to Lucario towards it. Lucario nods as Sonic releases him losing a bit of weight. Lucario found his own way to the hole well enough as Sonic, with Lucas in his arms, leaped skyward toward freedom. Lucas wailed in fear the entire time as Sonic leaped up and flipped forward to land on the deck with the rest of the team.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Snake said as his team rushed over to grab on of the tethers. Each team grab a tether even the flying ones being that the battle exhausted them a bit. The clamps were removed as the rest of the gunship fell into the ocean with a big splash. Team Sonic Universe were slowly being cranked back towards the Halberd as it pulled away from the big splash left behind.

"So, Mission Accomplish?" Wolf asked looking around.

"Unfortunately, no…" Sonic sighed.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed besides Lucas.

"The guy threatened to destroy Lucario's trophy base…unless I gave it to him…" Lucas said sadly.

"Why you spineless little-," Bowser began but was cut off from a knee from Snake.

"It won't matter we'll figure something else out. Besides, losing people is the last thing we need right now," Snake said to show Lucas's choice though possibly dooming them had some upside to it.

"I'm sorry to have cost us the mission," Lucario said with a sad tone.

"Hey if it weren't for you Lucas and I wouldn't have even seen the thing," Sonic said. "I'm kinda surprised the dude kept his promise too,"

"What did it look like?" Toon Link questioned.

"Like a Smash Ball, but….it looked different and it felt different too…" Lucas answered.

"And that glow from before, was that the ball?" Zelda asked. Sonic and Lucas nod. "What happened?"

"I touched it…and then….something happened but I'm not sure what…"

"I think I know," Lucario said staring at Lucas with this awe expression. Everyone turned to the Pokemon with confused gazes. You'll see when the sun goes down. So everyone waited as they were still slowly being pulled back aboard the sun did finally go down and when it did everyone was in quite a shock. Lucas's outline….was glowing. It was hard to notice with the sunlight but it was clearly visible now with no other source of light.

"Whoa…Luke…" Toon Link gasped. Lucas looked at his hands seeing the glow.

"So we got the power source, and they got a glorified rock," Wolf said with a snide smirk. "Guess this wasn't a waste after all good job kid,"

"I-I didn't do it on purpose!" Lucas exclaimed.

"But the fact remains the same we came out on top after all way to go Lucas!" Sonic cheered. The rest of his team was in full agreement as everyone raised their fist with a shout of joy. Well almost everyone. The only left out of the celebrating was Lucas who looked out in the distance with a sad expression, and slightly pained expression.

"Why does this hurt…" Lucas muttered lowly.


	14. Divine Intervention

_**The True Master of The Smash Brothers part 13**_

"_**Divine Intervention,"**_

"Way to go Lucas!" Toon Link exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around his friend's neck. The team returned back to the ship and were all settling and relishing their first victory. They realized that although they did not get the physical representation of the power source that powered the gunship, Lucas miraculously absorbed all of the energy into his body. So what Omni's agents got was only an over glorified rock, while they got the actual power source. It works out even better since Lucas isn't a rock he can actually defend himself. Lucas smiled at his friend's praise.

"It was a total accident though," Lucas admitted.

"Who cares, we won!"

"So far this is only our first victory after many loses," Snake reminded the young hylian.

"He is right though, this was almost a bust," Wolf agreed.

"Come on guys, Lucas has all the power, and with it we can probably beat this guy no sweat," Toon Link said patting Lucas on the shoulder.

"That's not a great idea Link," Lucas said to his friend using his real name instead of his nickname. Toon looked at Lucas confused.

"Why not?"

"Because boy you don't understand just how deep this well of power goes," Ganondorf said. He stared down at Lucas and if one looked close enough one might notice a single bead of sweat. "It is terrifyingly deep and I am having trouble discerning just how far it goes. With this power the boy could warp reality, change the very fabric of time and space, or maybe destroy worlds,"

"Also I have no idea how to use or control it. This is really weird…it's like every cell in my body is super charged with energy. I could probably sprint from one end of this ship to the other about fifty times," Lucas added.

"Its best you try and keep the power under control until we figure out a more permanent place," Lucario said to inform Lucas of the delicate situation he's in. Lucas nods in understanding. The team made it to the mess hall where the rest of the Smashers were gathered. When they entered they were greeted happily with congratulations and happy tidings. Thought a bit of a touch and go situation they managed to rope in a win. Peach, with some help from Nana and Pokemon Trainer also known as Red, they prepared a plentiful feast in celebration. Team Sonic Universe was grateful as everyone immediately rushed to a spot and began chowing down. There an assortment of meats, pastries, fried items, and even a seafood layout for those who were less into meat. It was a great occasion, but somewhat hollowed when everyone realized that the celebration was so incomplete. The party was missing 12 Smashers. Without them it felt odd and foreign since the twelve of them were so well acquainted with everyone. They are very roots of the entire Smash Brothers Organization. Though it was clear they were missed they tried to push pass that as best they could since no one wanted this evening spoiled. Sonic did his best to be that person to keep them in high spirits. Engaging in small eating contest, chugging contest, and telling those great jokes he's known for. However, there was only so much even he could do.

"You weren't gonna eat that were you?" Popo asked taking a small seasoned roll off Lucas's plate and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Popo, you pig, you could at least ask him first," Nana scolded.

"It's alright here you can have it Popo," Lucas said sliding the mostly full plate over. Popo blinked in wonder.

"Wow thanks Lucas!" However he quickly saw past his joy to realize a small problem. "But you should eat it. You need your strength especially since you're going to be on the fore front of this battle and all,"

Lucas smiled at Popo's thoughtfulness despite the climber's love of food. "It's okay really, and I'm not that hungry anyway,"

"Not hungry?" Popo questioned as if that was impossible.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

"But Lucas you're already a weak eater you can't go around skipping meals too,"

"I'll be fine Popo don't worry just eat the food," Lucas said waving off the male climber's concerns. Though a little hesitant Popo began eat the food on Lucas's plate. Lucas sighed in relief then looked around at all his fellow Smashers and friends. They certainly were making the most of this moment in time to enjoy themselves. He looked toward Sonic who was in the middle of a story.

"So then I asked the guy a fifty foot geyser in the middle of the city and you wonder why I'm here," Sonic said which did earn a fit of chuckles from a few listening in. Lucas looked to see a few down casted faces scattered here and there. The first one was Falco. It was odd seeing such a somber look on his face. Being so used to having his pal Fox around it felt so foreign to him even though he was clearly trying to push past it. Then there's Zelda who felt somewhat lost and conflicted with enjoying herself. Not used to having to fit in on her own so used to Link being that buffer for her to relate to everyone. She didn't like admitting it, but she sometimes didn't understand what anyone was talking about a lot of times despite being a very sharp and astute person. Diddy Kong was feeling quite down to and was the worst at hiding it. The little monkey usually made a huge mess by now but was mostly sitting and keeping to himself. It all felt so forced, with the worst being Princess Peach. A good amount of her best friends in the tournament are Originals so it was hard on her as well. She kept herself busy the entire time not allowing herself a moment to relax.

Lucas sighed sadly as he himself misses his close red capped friend by his side.

"_This is torture," _Peach's voice suddenly went off in Lucas's head startling him. _"I'm ready for this whole mess to be over with so things can go back to normal,"_

Lucas blinked confused since he knew Peach hadn't actually said those words…did he read her mind?

"_I wish we weren't sidelined for such a big conflict," _Ike's thoughts peeked into his brain.

"_This party is a great waste of time,"_ Wolf's voice came also.

"_I hope the twelve will be alright," _Nana's thoughts came in too.

"_We should be preparing for the next battle,"_ Marth thoughts also poked in.

"_I just-what-andg-akdfansdladfkjnasdkljgnasdkjlfasdkl bngfalskdnfalskdjngalskdjnfalsdngadslkngfalsdkjfna klsdnfkajsdhngjaksdkl," _Words weren't even being made anymore. They were a jumbled mess of everyone all thinking at once. Lucas began to hyperventilate with so many thoughts all coming in at once. So many voices at one time were so overwhelming for him. "_fansdladfkjnasdkljgnasdkjlfasdklbngfalskdnfalskdjn galskdjnfal,"_

"Lucas?" questioned a concerned Popo after noticing Lucas suddenly grabbing his forehead. Lucas didn't seem to register his voice as he stood up from his chair grabbing his head. "Hey Lucas!"

Still Popo went unheard. Lucas began shaking his head as if trying to get something off of him. Lucas began staggering across the room garnering attention to him and bombarding a whole new wave of thoughts to come crashing down on his mind.

"_What's he doing?"_

"_What's up?"  
"That kid is weird,"_

"_Is he showing off or something?"_

"_He looks hurt,"_

"_Oh boy this kid's acting weird again,"_

"_What isd-knodkanlckhasldnflaskdjfaknsdlkfj,"_

Lucas collapsed against a wall as he was struggling to discern his own thoughts from all the others in order to find a way to leave. Sonic noticed his friend's troubles and rushed over to him. "Lucas, are you okay?" However, like with Popo he went unheard. Lucas then began pounding his head against the wall. This alerted everyone of a serious problem. Sonic intervened before Lucas could draw blood and held the boy back as he thrashed.

"Everyone stop it! Stop it I can't hear my own thoughts!" Lucas yelled. Sonic had never in his entire time living as a Smasher heard Lucas yell before, and it kind of scared him.

"No one's talking…" Wario pointed out rather confused.

Lucario however figured out what's wrong. "His powers must already be evolving. He's never been a good telepath, and right now everyone of our thoughts are coming in loud without some way of muffling them,"

"What do we do?" Toon Link asked with worry as knelt down at Lucas' side with Sonic to help the boy calm down.

"Let me see him," Lucario said as he strides over. He bends down then places both paws on Lucas's forehead. Lucario's Aura began swirling around his body, and in response a white aura surrounded Lucas. Lucario mashed his teeth as Lucas wails began to lessen a bit little by little. Lucario gasped as he fell back. "Get him…to other side…of ship…"

Sonic nods and is off before anyone to let out a breath. Snake helped Lucario back to his feet. "What'd you do?"

"I…used my own telepathic abilities as a way of buffering out a few of those thoughts. I built a thick layer of protection around his mind with my aura to lessen the amount of thoughts entering. However, he needed some distance from all of us to get out of range. Since he is new at telepathy, and it can be a very dangerous thing first time around,"

"Will he be okay?" Popo asked. Sonic appeared a moment after the questioned was asked.

"I got him to lie down for a minute and sleep that off for now,"

"We must limit the amount of people around him until he can get a handle on it,"

"Get a handle on it?" Gannondorf questioned incredulously. "From what I understand the boy can barely read minds of other psychics. He had that power for a measly thirty minutes and now he's a full blown telepath. And you expect him to suddenly get a handle on it?"

"I'm afraid to say that Ganon is quite right," Zelda agreed.

"Is there no way we can siphon some of the energy out of him?" Olimer questioned.

"We barely understand how the energy was siphoned into him let alone getting it out," Meta Knight said.

"The way I see it, we may need that rock Omni took after all…" Sonic said with crossed arms.

"He wouldn't willingly hand it over to us, and plus we don't even know where it might be," Pit said.

"I thought the being was trapped in Subspace," Ike stated.

"He is, but that would be risky especially since that is his element," Snake explained.

"So…what I'm hearing is that Lucas has to bite the bullet for this?" Toon Link said concerned.

"We just don't have any alternatives…yet, but we will," Sonic said optimistically in such a way it sounded believable. However, Lucario and a few knew Sonic tended to say what everyone wanted to hear even if he couldn't deliver. "Thanks so much everyone for this little party, it was great to kick back for a little bit. But we should all head off to bed to get some rest,"

Everyone agreed with that statement. They all tidied up the mess hall, pardon the pun, and after the dishes and cookware was cleaned they went into their living quarters. The Halberd was a huge ship indeed, with enough rooms to accommodate each Smasher. However, for traditional reasons there were two people to a room. Bathrooms were placed all throughout the ship instead of in the rooms, so after the bathroom rush everything quieted down greatly on the Halberd. Everyone drifted off into their personal dreams, their own personal realities where anything can happen. Everyone except one person, a certain blonde that everyone thought was put to bed. Lucas stalked the halls of the Halberd with wide eyes that were alert and wide awake. Lucas didn't feel the least bit tired at all, and lying in bed would be boring so he decided to walk around. He noted the metallic insides of the Halberd could be a little bit intimidating with the darkness and dim lighting. Although usually this would scare him Lucas felt strangely at peace. He decided he'd go to the top of the ship where the control room is. He knew he could get the best view from there. He took a lift that went straight up to where he wanted to go. The door opened as he got close and he walked through. He looked around to see the dark room, but was illuminated the moment he walked in. He looked around all the controls panels, lights, and screens. He noticed the captain's wheel at the front and had the childish notion to touch it. However, he knew that if he did that he would take them off course and put them in peril, or every Smasher on this ship would try and kill him for waking them up. Lucas walked toward a window then looked out into the sky, staring out as the ship soared above the clouds. Meta Knight set the ship on auto-pilot and plotted a course. Lucas supposed they would get there in the morning, wherever there was.

"What are you doing up?" came a voice behind him dark and deep. Lucas wasn't too startled as he turned his head to see Meta Knight standing at the entrance.

"I couldn't sleep," Lucas said.

"You couldn't?"

"Well…it's more like I can't," Lucas admitted noting Meta Knight's studying gaze.

"Yes…your body doesn't seem the least bit exhausted and you look like you've got a lot of energy to burn," Lucas was impressed with the knight to deduce that so quickly. Only proving what a great warrior Meta Knight really is.

"Yeah…" Lucas turned back toward the night sky. "Would it be really stupid if I said…I'm scared…?"

Meta Knight thought this question was odd, "Everyone is scared of something, its only natural. The better question is what are you scared of?"

"Myself," Lucas said eyes never faltering.

"I can understand that, with Gannon's spouting of power and such it's almost difficult to not feel a little paranoid," Meta Knight gripped as he seemed annoyed with the warlock. "That's his way of telling you to be careful and to stay in control. A very poor way, but that is his way,"

"I never wanted to develop telepathy. It might be a great skill in a fight but…it makes a person so jaded. Knowing what everyone is thinking and how their feeling. It makes everyone so predictable. I kinda wonder why don't I just fly off somewhere and take down Omni myself," Meta Knight gave Lucas a look. "Yeah…I can levitate at fast speeds now,"

"Because that would be foolish," Meta Knight stated as he walked forward to stand at Lucas's side to stare out the window. "As great as a warrior you may be, and as powerful as you are right now, you'd still be crushed easily. It takes more than power and skill to win battles, especially ones like these. This is a game of chess to Omni, and we just took a very important piece. Understand you have a big responsibility now Lucas, not because you hold the power but because what you represent. We all doubted how we would come out on top of this. Our best fighters have become liabilities, our leaders are missing, our home destroyed, and our spirits breaking. We need hope right now, and in a way you represent that Lucas,"

Lucas gulped, "That's a lot of pressure…and fair warning…placing your hopes in me may not be the best idea. Especially considering what happened to my home,"

"Failure is a part of life. Sometimes we don't make the right choices when it really counts, or sometimes we make the wrong choices even when we know what's right. It's not the choices themselves that matter, it's the fact that you were willing to choose something, to believe in something. That belief can make a world of a difference," Meta Knight's eyes let out a low pink color as he glanced at Lucas then he turned to walk away. "Remember this if anything Lucas, it's not the power that makes you special, you can choose to be special all on your own," Lucas looked after the small knight as he left the control room.

Lucas sighed as he turned back to the window with a distant look in his eyes. Meta Knight's words sinking into his brain and replaying over and over. Lucas couldn't help but smile at the fact that how he couldn't read Meta Knight's mind during the conversation. Proving that this Knight is a lot cleverer then he would let on. Lucas knew one thing though he needed to understand exactly what he just inherited. After some time Lucas left the control room and ventured all the way to the holding cells. Once there he pressed a button on the cell door that removed the shielding of the room. Lucas walked inside to see the trophy of his best friend Ness still with that trademark smile. Lucas walked up to it then bent down to tap the base. After a blinding golden light Lucas looked to see Ness reanimated as he shook his head to get rid of the clouds in his mind.

"Geez, I've never been in trophy form for so long. It can give ya such a crick in the neck," Ness gripped stretching his stiff joints. After that he turned his attention forward to see who woke him and was surprised to feel arms wrap around him. "What the-," Ness was about to react, but stopped himself noting the gentle feeling as a hug not an attack. It took him only a moment to register who it was. "Lucas?"

"Sorry, it's just been a really long time," Lucas said as he pulled away. Ness gave his friend a small friendly smile but then it downed on him.

"Dude, what are you doing get back and put the shield up before he takes over?!" Ness said pushing Lucas back.

"It's fine Ness I-,"

"No it's not fine, I'm not gonna fight you again so put up the stupid shield! If not for your own well-being at least for my conscious," Ness pleaded. Lucas saw the strain in Ness's face. Lucas felt confident he could take Ness even without the power boost, but he appeased Ness's wish. He stepped back and put the field back up. At seeing the blue light appear Ness's anxiety dropped considerable. "Thank you," Ness said as he sat down.

"I've never seen you freak out like that before," Lucas said sitting down also.

"Well I've never been mind controlled and forced to fight my friends. When I saw you beat up like that back in the city…it freaked me out dude okay,"

"Sorry…I didn't know how badly this affected you,"

"Well yeah Lucas it's been rough and mentally exhausting," Ness said. Lucas looked at Ness with a questioning look. "_I hate going back there in that crazed pocket dimension. I should probably ask Lucas to wake up the others too,"_

"Going back where?" Lucas asked. Ness looked at Lucas startled.

"Did you just-since when could read minds?"

"Well…you could say I've got a lot stronger since the last you saw me," Lucas admitted with a small smile.

"So it is true…" Ness gasped.

"What is?" Lucas said trying very hard not to read Ness's thoughts.

"Could you wake up the others too?" Ness asked. Lucas nods to his friend's request. After a few moments Lucas had awoken all of the Original 12 to converse with them.

"How is everyone doing?" Lucas asked seeing as he hadn't seen these faces in so long.

"Pretty lousy actually, but thanks for asking," Samus said as she removed her helmet.

"I see that since we aren't waking up in some blaze of flames that everything is still okay for the most part?" Link asked.

"Funny way of showing concern Link," Ness griped.

"Sorry just…really stressed is all," he responded leaning on a wall.

"Well I'll assure you guys the rest of the team and I are doing our best right now to stop this guy," Lucas stated firmly. The 12 looked at Lucas all with down cast looks which was unclear to decipher. Lucas resisted the slight headache that came from the pounding of their thoughts at once. "Also…I don't mean to be rude, but could you guys just say whatever it is you want to say. Hearing all your thoughts at once is a little overbearing,"

Everyone except Ness's eyes widened in wonder. "Since when could you read minds?" Mario asked.

"A couple of hours ago,"

"It seems like Omni might have a point in what he's said," Samus stated.

"What do you mean, what's been going on with you guys?"

"Well…while were stuck in trophy form we're basically forced into this weird warped reality created by Omni. He uses this as a way to speak to us, and at least help us not go insane from being cooped up so long. He's been telling us everything that's been happening," Captain Falcon explained.

"We know you have the Archae Force," Fox said.

"Archae Force?" Lucas questioned.

"You don't even know what it is that's inside of you?" Link asked incredulously.

"Not exactly…"

"At the moment Lucas you have ascended to the level of godhood. What this means is you play by an entirely different set of rules. You no longer are limited by human shortcomings, possibly even effecting your mental capacity. Your regular abilities will evolve far beyond your set parameters. It's difficult to say just how powerful you'll become as well," Samus stated in an even tone. Lucas was surprised by this information. He looked the animal portion of the originals to seem them all look at him with total wonder, even the clueless Kirby was in awe.

"Godhood?"

"See, Omni by himself has godlike powers. Apparently, when Master and Crazy turned traitor they syphoned out a large portion of his power and sealed it in that stone. Omni gets that, he gets his full powers, but it's really delicate…" Fox told the boy looking at him with a very concerned gaze.

"What's delicate about it?"

"The power is great I'm sure…and as Smashers we can indirectly tap into this power ourselves which is what gives us our power which is peaked when we unleash our Final Smashes," Luigi said.

"However, you've seen the affects when we merely tap into it for a short time. You have constant access to it 24/7. Lucas, if you accidently delve too deep into it you might not only lose yourself by destroy everything within the universe or the next few over," Mario said.

"And if you hold it in, it might just kill you and a dead vessel would create a monstrous backlash that could kill…oh man my head hurts just thinking about how many people would die," Captain Falcon said.

"So knowing all this…what do I do?" Lucas asked clearly scared.

"Firstly stay in control. You can't afford to let your emotions get the better of you," Link said.

"And second you're going to need to dump that power somehow, tapper it off bit by bit," Ness added.

Lucas was quiet as he let the information sink in. The Originals felt somewhat guilty laying on such heavy information in such a tactless fashion, but they had no idea how long they had until Omni took over. The being loved to mess with the minds of mortal, or other creatures he deems below himself. "What about the first tournament do any of you remember that?"

"Well I actually-," Suddenly Ness cut himself as he looked like he got a sudden headache that cut him off. Lucas noticed the mental signature altered signaling Omni was present. "Now I can't have you spilling secrets since you filled out the confidentiality agreement,"

"Omni…" Lucas growled.

"Present, and you must be the lowly brat that stole my powers," Omni had Ness's body stood up and step closer to the barrier to observe Lucas. He scrunched his nose. "I give you a week until the power drives you mad, or kills you. I suggest surrendering since nothing else in this world can contain that power better than that orb. Which is now in my possession by the way,"

"Wow you are so full of yourself. Even if you aren't winning,"

"Oh am I losing, I've been paying this motley crew such little attention I had no idea. Now that you have something that belongs to me you have my undivided attention kid. So I want you to hold on to it, I wanna see just how far it'll push your mental stability. This will be the first night of many sleepless nights, trust me,"

"You don't scare me,"

"Kid, I haven't given you a reason to be scared of me yet," Ness's eyes glanced around to the other Originals who all seemed to still be in control of themselves. Lucas noticed his gaze and looked to the Originals to see their defeated and visibly saddened faces. "Yeah I don't think I have anything to worry about," Ness's eyes focused on Lucas and the blonde wanted so much to take that look out of his friend's eyes. It simply just didn't fit him. "I have an extremely large arsenal under my command while you have very limited resources. I have numerous fighters that can function just as well as any of you, powers far greater then you can comprehend, knowledge that spans eons, twelve of your greatest fighters under my command, and I am fully aware of every move you all make. I sincerely doubt I lack a disadvantage just because you can do a few cute tricks now," Ness placed a hand on the blue shield. His eyes began glowing and suddenly the shield began to open up around his hands making Lucas reel back in shock. Eventually the hole got big enough for Ness to step through looking down at Lucas with a smirk on his face. "Lastly…you feeble mortals have absolutely no idea what you're up against,"


	15. Rising to Omnipotence

_**A/N: Well here is the next part...after like two or three months. Yeah it's not as long as my usual chapters but it was such a good stopping place and it would be forced if I continued. Forced=suck. So yeah I really went deep into what I felt were some heavy stuff. I think I got Omni's personality down pretty well. I mean god complexes are called god complexes for a reason. However, I digress enjoy this chapter and apologies for the wait. **_

_**BTW**_

_**To the '3' Guest (I have a sneaky suspicion you might be one in the same) here ya go! Enjoy and please review if you have something nice to say, or mean. (Note: i said mean not flame)**_

* * *

_**The True Master of the Smash Brothers part 14**_

"_**Rising to Omnipotence,"**_

Lucas was shocked to say the least. He had not suspected that Omni could make Ness do that. His eyes ventured to the other Originals to see that they were still in control of their bodies. He peeked into their minds also just to make sure, but Omni only had control over Ness. Lucas glared at the face of his best friend hoping that Omni got the message. Omni smirked as he gestured for Lucas to stand to his feet. Lucas obliged as he stood up while also moving back a few feet to distance himself the gauge the situation. Ness' face was contorted in an arrogant smirk as if he was he had already won this battle in his mind before a single punch was thrown. Lucas was growing annoyed with that look, especially since it was such an overblown facial expression of his friend's confident smirk.

"Well then, let's see if you're as confident as your words boy. Ness's abilities are similar to my own so he is the most comfortable, and it's ironic too. I gather that Ness is your friend," Lucas stood ready for a fight making Omni chuckle. "Of course you would want me to start. Looking through Ness's head I can see that he taught you a lot about fighting hasn't he. You really think you can take me right now,"

"I have before,"

"You don't get it do you kid. Ness pities you, a sad sack that craves attention is a thought that comes to mind when you're involved," This made Lucas's eyes narrowed. He recognized when he was being baited, so he decided to put a little bit of pressure on him. Lucas raised his hand to unleash a PK Fire. However, he was surprised but the giant flame that shot out as it consumed most of the corridor. Lucas was thrown back to the floor by the knock back. He gasped as he looked forward afraid to see that he had set everything on fire. However, he saw that Omni had activated his PSI Magnet. The attack was totally absorbed which made Lucas sigh with relief. "Rather desperate tactic, trying to do us all in," Omni's smirk increased in size. "Or did you not mean to do that,"

Lucas mashed his teeth as he rushed forward deciding to hold back on any PSI attacks. Omni however didn't have this kind of problem. Lucas jumped up to bring his fist down on him, but Omni jumped back as Lucas's fist met the metal floor. Lucas was shocked when his fist sunk into the metal and break through. Lucas gasped in surprise and irritation. Omni smirked as he rushed forward to deliver a series of blows. Omni slammed Lucas's face into the floor then punts him in the face knocking him on his back. Lucas was dazed but was quickly yanked from the floor to be thrown into the barrier of Mario's cell. Lucas brushed it off though as he rose to his feet then went in to give some blows of his own. Lucas jabbed forward, but Omni ducked down while also delivering on overhead punch into Lucas's face as Omni's arm wrapped around Lucas'. Lucas backed up a few steps, but Omni pressed on striking Lucas's in the kidney. This made Lucas gasp in pain as he held the spot to soothe the pain. Omni brought his elbow straight up into Lucas's chin then followed through with a roundhouse into his face. Lucas staggered barely stay off the floor. Omni grabbed Lucas then lifted him using his powers then slammed Lucas into the floor, the wall, and the ceiling before dropping him. Omni raised a finger then points it downward at Lucas for a small explosion to go off in Lucas' face making the boy go bouncing against the floor until he finally came to a stop. Lucas coughed trying to catch his breath as he stood back to his feet leaning on the wall. He looked up to see Omni in front of him. Omni brought his foot up and slammed it into Lucas' gut pinning him to the wall. Omni's smirk never leaving Ness's face.

"Well, what's going on Lucas? I swore you had all this power, what's wrong?" Omni mocked. Lucas couldn't understand it, Ness was never this good. Omni crossed his arms as he leaned forward pressing his foot deeper into Lucas's gut. "It's frustrating isn't?" Lucas eyed Omni with spite, but Omni wasn't bothered. "All this power, all these possibilities. And you're getting beaten up by someone you could've killed three times over without much thought. Why is that?"

"I'm holding back, I don't want to hurt anyone,"

Omni sighed as he shakes his head. "And that is where the problem lies. Lucas, you have the power of a god, but you have the body and mind of a mortal. Those two things don't mix for a reason. Godlike power should be used to make godlike decisions, like it or not that's the responsibility you take on when you have power like this. There is no in between, there is no try, you either do it or you don't. You can't control this power, and if you keep walking around like a lost pup it'll control you. Indecisiveness is the worst enemy to have. You don't know what you want to do, that's why you're in your current situation,"

"I don't believe that. There is always more possibilities then what we're given. And I'm not your puppet and I don't appreciate you talking to me like I don't know what you're doing. It's frustrating, but it's not something I can't handle. It just takes time, and I took that time while you were pounding me," Lucas' eyes shined a yellow glow as he unleashed a shockwave that hit Omni like a powerful blast that shook the entire room. Omni flipped to regain his balance then face Lucas with a curious eye.

"That could've create a hole in the ship,"

"I knew it wouldn't," Lucas raised his hand unleash a PK Fire, but this time more focused and concentrated in a strong beam. Again Omni absorbed the flames turning it into energy, so Lucas began walking forward keeping the attack going. This kept Omni pinned as he mashed his teeth in annoyance. Lucas walked until he was in arm's length then pulled back his fist to strike Omni in the face while clenching his fist to stop the flames. Omni went flying across the room to slam into DK's cage. The ape was cheering.

"(Nice shot kid, do it again)!" the ape exclaimed. Omni summoned PK Thunder but unleashed five strings of electricity. Lucas raised his magnet to absorb the first two, but Omni maneuvered the other three to around to Lucas's exposed back. Lucas was surprised as the hit in him the back shocking him viciously as he lost his senses for a moment as everything went numb. Omni rushed forward driving his fist viciously into Lucas' gut. Lucas was winded as crumbled to the floor holding his stomach. The hit was so strong Lucas felt his guys swish around. Omni smirked placing his foot on the side of Lucas's face.

"Gods stand on the weak. What hope could you do for anyone in this world? It's like living in cardboard box. You can't take one step without crushing a few ants it's an unavoidable reality," Omni said staring down at the groaning boy below Ness' foot. The sneer finally left him with one of disgust. "To think someone like you were blessed with such a gift. How rotten fate can be,"

Lucas grabbed the top of his friend's sneaker and squeezed tightly. He squeezed so tightly that he felt Ness's foot in the shoe then began feeling the bone shift. Ness let out a shout of pain as his foot was about to shattered in Lucas's grip. Lucas's lifted Ness' foot off his face then threw him aside. Omni sighs in slight irritation. He moved Ness to fire a PK Flash as green light surrounded Omni and was flung toward Lucas. Lucas had to admit it was ironic that Ness used this attack to save him and now it's being used to end him. Lucas merely raised his hand and the light got smaller and smaller. Eventually the blast was contained in the palm of Lucas' hand with only a slight swell of irritation. Omni was surprised by this, but not as surprised when Lucas flicked his hand forward to make Ness suddenly do backflip staying in one spot enough for Lucas to deliver a spin kick that threw Ness back in his cell. Omni flipped in midair to place his feet against the barrier as Lucas rushed forward. Omni pushed while casting a PSI Magnet Shield over himself just as Lucas launched a powered up PK Thunder that shot out like a thunderbolt. Omni absorbed it then slammed fist first into Lucas. Lucas fell back as Omni rushed forward again to throw blows. Lucas was more alert this time as he began dodging back. He watched closely seeing Omni's pattern. Omni swung punch after following through and pressing his attack. Lucas dodged around him circling him. Omni punched forward for Lucas to step aside, but suddenly brought his arm up only to be countered by Lucas' forearm. Ness went for a spin sweeping kick, but Lucas spun with the kick on his feet making both spin around thus leaving the attack useless. Lucas punched forward but was blocked by Omni's outside hand, but this left him open as Lucas' knuckles connected with his face.

Omni fell back slightly startled as he looked at Lucas surprised. Lucas initiated the attack his time swing his leg up for a kick but Omni raise Ness's knee to come up and block the kick while bringing up the other leg to kick out with a straight leg kick. Lucas shifted to the side about for the kick to barely miss then wrapped his arm around the leg while grabbing Ness's collar to turn and throw him. Ness unleashed a five string of PK Thunder again. However, this time Lucas walked forward easily swatting them away like they were flies. Omni smirked which made Lucas' eyes narrow.

"I'm getting so sick and tired of seeing that smirk,"

"Well you should be thanking me, you have much more control now then you did before,"

Lucas blinked. That was true, he was starting to get the hang of this. But it still didn't change the fact that he was still holding back a great deal of power. Also the fact that Omni brought on this fight which would imply he allowed Lucas practice and time to gain control of this power. Why would he help him? Lucas stared as he tried to peer into Omni's mind, however all he got were Ness's thoughts. Ness was scared…terrified. Lucas noticed that Ness is fully aware of what's going on, but he was under the assumption that the Originals had no idea what was going on while they had no control of their bodies. Was that a lie? Were they too afraid to admit they felt every blow received, and felt every blow they gave? Ness was giving out thoughts of fear, terror, but not for his will being but for Lucas's. Why would he be so worried, clearly from how the fight was going he was winning? Lucas knew that someone in this room was suffering, but he couldn't figure out who it was. The Originals have only been giving a few cheers for him, but nothing else besides that. There was so much going on and no words were being said about it. Lucas glared at Omni now knowing his first step is to put a stop to his friend's terrors.

"I'm ending this now,"

Omni smirked. "Well you could've ended this a lot sooner ya know. Only one way to stop me Lucas and you know you want to,"

"I'm not sure what you're thinking. You're probably using Ness' mind as a buffer to cut out your own thoughts. But I think he can hear your thoughts, or at least you're telling him things in there," Lucas rushed forward.

"End this Lucas, end it with the first thing that comes to mind. Playing god is a lot easier when you have the power to do it. I mean enhanced version of your regular abilities are nice but let's see you tap into more of the Archae Force," Omni stood his ground. Lucas's eyes glowed as he threw a PK Freeze. Omni looked disappointed to see the cold spell barreling towards him. He raised his PSI Magnet Shield again. Lucas was in much more control of it though as he moved it around Omni just as Lucas rushed forward to punch him right into the snowflake. The spell was instant as Lucas saw his best friend frozen in ice. Lucas raised his hand to super heat them with a variation of PK Fire. He rubbed the ice around Ness's face melting it away rather rapidly. Lucas' hands had to be at least 200 degrees Fahrenheit. The ice melted rapidly until Ness's head was free. "Oh you are a tricky one, didn't see that coming, but I gotta say I am a bit disappointed. But I never had you pegged for someone who was deceptive,"

"I'm not by nature only when I need to be," Lucas stepped forward closer to look deep into Omni's eyes while bringing their faces closer. Lucas could hear Ness' thoughts on how uncomfortable and nervous he was. "I'm not gonna kiss you, you weirdo, just trying a trick Lucario showed me. Ya know a good telepath can not only reach inside your head and read your thoughts," Lucas placed his palm on Ness's forehead then continued staring into his eyes. "If I concentrate and know what I'm looking for. I should be able to…find….there it is, the higher brain functions. Once I know the intricate details I can…" Suddenly Lucas' eyes glow a low blue light and suddenly Ness's body falls limp in the ice as his head falls back. "Shut it down,"

"(Whoa…was that hypnosis)?" Pikachu had asked.

"Nah, hypnotism doesn't work to well on Psychics, I should basically shut down Ness's higher brain functions. Mainly being conscious," Lucas broke the ice apart with a simple punch shattering it and grabbing Ness. He carried his friend to his cell opened it then sat him in there. He would've like to speak with him again, but he decided against it. Lucas snapped his fingers to apply psychic pressure on Ness that forced him to transform into a trophy again. He didn't like doing that but it was necessary. He would have to put them all back when he leaves. He turned to the others who looked rather quiet.

"My, my, my, that's quite an advanced move. Didn't know you had it in ya," came Omni's voice again. Lucas glared toward where he heard it to see he has possessed Mario. "Ya know I might begin to see why Ness likes you kid, you're full of surprises. You have strong will,"

"I'm gonna learn all I can about you," Lucas challenged. Omni however chuckled.

"Good luck with that kid, I've been around for a while. But I on the other hand already know all about you through Ness. You've had quite the hard life haven't you," Lucas gasped knowing that armed with the large amount of knowledge Ness knows about him could be his downfall. "Ness tried to keep me out of certain areas but I did manage to sneak a few peeks. Like apparently your mother died before your very eyes huh, and you were too busy almost drowning to do anything. Soon after that your brother abandoned you. Father pretty much neglected you. Everyone else just kinda looked down at you, feeling sorry for you. I know there's more, but what else do I need to know,"

"I will hurt you…" Lucas growled.

"Anger….Ness never really saw you as angry as you are now. Why is that?"

"Because of you...I hate you…"

"Because I know so much about you and you know so little about me?"

"Because you think what you're doing is justice, like this is how it's supposed to be,"

"It is kid, but you wouldn't know that. Doomed to eternal suffering aren't you my boy? Your family totally fell apart because you weren't strong enough, because you were too weak. You've got power now kid…think about it, you can do ANYTHING,"

"Dead is dead and I can't change the past…"

"But you can…you can change the future you can change the here and now. You can change it all if you wanted to. Don't think just do!"

"I'm not you, someone who believes in selfish desires,"

Omni laughed. "Selfish, is it really selfish to want to be happy, be free to be who you are? You've been pushed around your whole life, don't you deserve this? The power to actually push back for once. A gentle soul who was cheated out of his happiness and forced to go through such painful trials. Embracing a life that was not your first choice and may not have even been your last. You have a contradicting fear, you fear dying and no one giving one damn about you. You also fear getting close to someone and losing them...falling back into despair all over again," Lucas' breath got stuck in his throat. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he didn't know what was happening. He was talking to a sociopath! He knew that, so why was it making so much sense. "We all live to die, we all fight to survive only to die another day, in this life one thing is absolute and its death. You know that. So stop taking the 'holier than thou' path. Lash back against fate, be happy with who you are for once by holding onto those you love without fear,"

"You're wrong I am happy, I'm-,"

"Here with the Smashers, you've seen what dangers they go through, do you really believe they won't die like your mother, protecting you. Or abandon and neglect you like your brother and father. Do you realize that you will one day never see any of them again? That you will return home to the same pit of sadness and emptiness you escaped from. You want that, you want to lose it all over again?"

Tears began to peak into Lucas' eyes as he held his head, "STOP IT!" he yelled turning as if felt like Omni's words were causing more harm than the blows.

"You will be forgotten…" came Omni's voice from another cell.

"You will be lost…"

"You will be no one…"

"You will be disappointed…"

"You will be alone…"

"You will fall into despair,"Lucas's body began sparking as excess energy was beginning to build in response to his emotions. "Use the power to become something more!"

Suddenly Meta Knight's words rang through Lucas's mind. "_Remember this if anything else. It's not the power that makes you special, you can choose to be special all on your own_," Lucas opened his tear filled eyes. "_Failure is a part of life. Sometimes we don't make the right choices when it really counts, and sometimes we make the wrong choices….it's not the choices themselves that matter, it's the fact that you were willing to choose something, to believe in something. That belief can make a world of a difference,"_

"I believe…" Lucas faced the Originals. "I won't to stop you from hurting my family,"

"Family? You can't honestly be serious,"

"Shut up,"

"Lucas, don't be a-,"

"I said SHUT UP!" Lucas yelled unleashing a powerful psionic blast that functioned like an EMP bomb but only for the electrons in the brain knocking out the originals instantly and turning them into trophies. Lucas fell to the floor then simply began to cry to his heats content. Standing on the outside of the doorway to the cells is Meta Knight who had clearly heard everything from his posture. He of course had been aware of everything that was happening and had happened. He put his sword back in its sheath after realizing that the conversation and battle was over. He would've stepped in sooner, but he felt this was a battle Lucas needed to fight. Of course he would've stepped in if needed to, but the boy handled it well. Meta Knight decided to take his leave now and allow Lucas to gather himself.

"Good night Lucas," Meta Knight muttered simply walking down the hall as the boy's cries died away.


	16. The Great Offensive

_**The True Master of the Smash Brothers part 15**_

"_**The Great Offensive,"**_

The Halberd was finally seemingly arriving toward a structure out in the wilds. A feudal fort constructed of thick stone, with a drawbridge, thick walls that stood proud among the barren landscape. The Halberd was in need of some maintenance which must be applied while the ship is at rest. Marth had suggested this place since he knew the layout and it served well under the invasion of the Subspace army. The Halberd begins to descend to the ground stirring a large portion of dust in its wake. The ship slowly retracts its wings as the engine settles down to a low rumble. Eventually the ship makes a clean landing in the back of the fort. A hatch opens up from the bottom of the ship allowing a small group of the Smashers to exit the hatch in order to quickly secure the Fort. It was only a few of the of the Sonic Universe team, made of Sonic, Lucario, Toon Link, Zelda, Pit, and their guest Marth. The group trudged over toward the fort casually, but still cautious.

"Lucas didn't want to come?" Toon Link questioned.

"He's been pretty distant from everyone," Sonic said jabbing a finger upward. On the top of the command center of the ship one could see the small speck of sitting on the very top. "I don't think it's just the telepathy going wild like last time,"

"When I went to session with him about that it seems he's gotten a much better handle on his telepathic abilities now," Lucario said.

"Really, already, but how?" Sonic questioned.

"He does strike me as a fast leaner," Marth said voicing his opinion.

"Still something is seriously bothering him, and now me,"

"Well we can see to him when we are done securing the area, Meta Knight volunteered to watch over him. He says that him being alone is the last thing he really needs at the moment," Lucario said.

"It must be tough," Pit said with his bow on his shoulder. "Mortals aren't supposed to have god-like power for a reason ya know. They aren't at the level of fully comprehending what they have, and although it stinks to say it gods have a tendency of being well…inhumane and uncaring to others' suffering,"

"Pit?" Zelda questioned surprised with his insight on the subject. "Is your goddess like that?"

"No, she's different, that's why I pledge my loyalty to her so deeply," Pit assured.

"I think you guys are being a little silly, god is just a fancy word people like to call themselves when they can do some pretty admitabley fancy things," Sonic pointed out.

"Well I don't think you have a lot respect on the subject, and quite frankly you're stepping on certain people's beliefs with your words Sonic," Zelda said sharply with a few heated stares in his direction.

"Heh, my bad," Sonic said with a nervous expression with a bead of sweat on his brow. "Just when you've taken down a deity or two the word kinda losses it's meaning, ya know,"

"What?!" Pit questioned.

"What?" Sonic responded confused when his party stopped short of the entrance to the fort. "Oh come on guys the forts right there, let's just go check it real quick,"

"Sonic…you've taken on gods before…" Zelda questioned astounded. It sounded so unbelievable to the group hearing such words. Lucario comes from a world where Pokémon of legendary power and status can transcend time and space. Zelda and Toon Link have a very fraction of the Tri-force the bringing of life and created by the Goddess themselves. Marth was familiar with a few deities even met them in person. Pit should be spoken for. For them to hear someone speak so casually about taking on actual gods and winning was something absolutely stunning to them.

"Yeah…a few…"

"Like, how is that possible?" Toon Link asked.

"Usually when I go in blazing as Super Sonic not much can stop me," Sonic said with a smirk.

"Oh right your super form…that's pretty cheap if you ask me," Pit said.

"Seriously? I'm going up against some big bads and I'm being cheap,"

"Your super form _is_ majorly unfair," Lucario admitted.

"Unfair, how so?"

"Well, you have invulnerability, you can fly, you're like 100 times faster, insane strength that makes Bowser and DK seem like kittens, plus a load of other crazy Chaos powers," Toon Link said rattling off a few things.

"Okay I get it, but it sure comes in handy to be that powerful when facing some of the guys I gotta take down. Omni might be one tough customer though, besides going "super" can't solve all these type problems so easily. There's always one hang up with having that kind of power. Besides the fact that anybody can get it, there must be something else,"

"Well we can discuss this with the others after we have searched the fort for any enemies," Marth said pressing the matter at hand. They divided up the search in pieces. Sonic would get the East and Western parts of the fort, Lucario and Zelda will take the North, Toon Link and Marth the South, and Pit the exterior. It took them a matter of twenty minutes to conduct their search of the fort to make sure it was safe. Once they were sure they informed the others. The other smashers soon joined them with the exception of Lucas who did not want to risk being overpowered with everyone's thoughts. Ike suggested they set up the defenses for the fort to be ready for in the need it will need to be defended once they were situated of course. First they all wanted to discuss the next step of whatever it was they were gonna do. The Smashers all gathered in the large hall standing on a long red carpet with suits of armor standing on the side equipped with very real weapons. Large pillars and spiky ends displayed the gothic architecture of the place and was somewhat stuffy though because of the poor insulation of keeping in heat with so many unsealed windows or small peaks through the walls. Although the Smashers didn't complain too much considering who knew how long they'd stay for.

"What about the Halberd?" Wolf asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"It's in need of repairs and restocking. Judging by how…feudal this place is we won't be able to get stuff like that here,"

"He's got a point, the ship has taken a bit of beating," Snake said.

"The Halberd will remain strong even in the face of such hardships. I have material on board that can do these patch jobs and sufficient supplies for just such an occasion," Meta Knight assured.

"Really, you mean you were prepared for this?" Bowser asked.

"When you live life as a Smasher you must be prepared for anything," Meta Knight said wisely.

"It is the life of an adventurer!" Popo exclaimed.

"Some adventure…" Wario groaned picking his nose.

"Well we should start on those repairs soon all the same, the faster the Halberd is back at 100% the better I'll feel," Falco said with his arms crossed. "Especially with no plan,"

"We have a plan," Pit assured.

"We have a plan?" Sonic asked. Eyes turned toward Sonic with concern. "Uh…right that plan…"

"We are so boned…" Falco muttered.

"Well there must be something we can do to turn the situation around," Peach said.

"Simple, we stop hiding and start fighting!" Bowser growled slamming his fist into his palm.

"I second that idea," Gannondorf said. "Omni is at a severe disadvantage right now, we should hit him hard while we have this chance,"

"Hit him hard where? Where are we going to hit him at, and how?" Wolf asked. "I'm all for going on the offensive, but we don't have a target,"

"Well can't we look for one?" Nana questioned.

"How do we look, what do we look for?"

"You're really throwen darts in our ideas for someone who is on our side," Bowser growled.

"Well these are questions that must be answered before a successful assault can be mounted," Marth said. "The fort serves as a rest stop and a preparation for what must come next. We finally have created enough distance between us and Omni and the Originals are not a problem at the moment. We have a chance to think about what we know so far, and respond. This can either be the turning of events for us or our final futile act before our downfall. But it all rides on us and how we approach the situation," Marth was displaying the good traits of leader allowing his general image to show more.

"I whole heartily agree with Marth," Zelda stated with some emotion of being moved by the short speech.

"But I'm the one in charge here," Sonic said gathering attention on him. "I say what we do, and how we do it," This made everyone frown at the hedgehog. "As leader I say we hit Omni where it hurts," Sonic said smirking and thus making the other Smashers smirk in anticipation. "He's beaten us down pretty bad so far, and we've been on defense too long. We're not sure what Omni wants to do with the power inside Lucas, but right now we have to take advantage of him not having it. While we recover we're ALL going to help pitch in with Lucas. He's going through a tough time right now, so we gotta help him keep his head on straight in any way we can. By helping him cope we can also help him get a handle on the power. With more control he might be able to do whole lot more. Also ROB had told me before we got here that the calculations he had been making are finished," At this news everyone brightened considerably. But the members who weren't part of Team Sonic Universe were confused.

"Calculations?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, Lucas pointed out that Omni has psychic powers which allow him to control the Originals. ROB had been trying to…uh…what was the word?"

"**ISOLATE**," ROB assisted.

"Right that word, the signal until he can find a way to jam it. We're going to work on that while we get our flying base up again. We'll be ready to take the fight to Omni and he won't know what hit him,"

"Well sounds like we have an actually plan here, with Sonic in charge no less," King Dedede said.

"He has his moments," Lucario said. "Are we going to tell Lucas?"

"I don't know…a part of me feels we should, another part says we shouldn't, but then another part says he's gonna read our minds and find out anyway,"

"Honesty would be the best move here. We're not trying to take advantage of him only help him. Being upfront with him without us hiding our motives will put him more at ease," Meta Knight advised.

"Good point Meta," Sonic said with a nod. "Alright, so we got our game plan, let's go over what we know,"

"We know he has a large amount of information on all of us," Zelda said. "Information is a large advantage he has over us,"

"Yeah, plus he can control the Original 12," Toon Link said.

"Don't forget the legion of warriors he has under his command too," Marth added.

"We don't know what kind of fighters he has under his control, but we should assume that they vary in power. We can also assume he would only claim talented fighters under his command, so possibly skilled warriors in his past death tournaments," Ike said.

"We can take whoever they are," Sonic said with sureness in his voice.

"How do you know?" Pit asked.

"The Original 12 are the best the tournament brought up. Omni may have some skilled fighters, but none of them meet the level of the Original 12 especially since they're the reason he's in his situation. All of us are virtually on the same level as them since they set the new bar of standards. I know we can take whoever Omni has, otherwise he wouldn't waste time controlling the originals if that was the case,"

"Good point," Wolf said.

"So those guys are just stronger Primids," King Dedede suggested.

"Let's see them that way, which puts them low on totem pole," Olimer said. "So what else?"

"We really need to figure out what happened when the Original 12 came to Smash World. That insight would be detrimental," Snake said leaning on a wall smoking on a cigarette. "Otherwise we'd just be wasting time and end up like those ghost warriors,"

"We can't exactly ask him," Popo said.

"And the only ones who knows what happened are all locked up," Toon Link added.

"I can help…" came a voice by the entrance of the fort. Everyone turned to see Lucas walking toward them. But what really caught their attention are the trophies of the Original 12 floating behind them.

"What are you doing?!" Olimer panicked.

"Has the kid gone AWOL?" Wolf said as his hand slid to his pistol. Lucas sat the trophies down in a circle around him then sat down.

"Lucas what's going on?" Sonic asked stepping forward. "No time for duck, duck, goose, we gotta keep these guys locked up," Sonic especially wouldn't like when goose was called.

"This isn't a game…I can tell you guys what happened when they first got here," Lucas explained.

"How?" Lucario questioned.

"Telepathy,"

"You can read their minds when they're like that?" Red asked surprised. Lucas nods.

"They aren't dead…just sealed in their own little universe. The seal keeps Omni out for the most part and it took a lot of concentration to break through it myself. But I've been able to look through their memories to piece the story together. I brought them along that way if you might have a question I can shift through the memories of one them since one of them might contain the answer,"

"That is so totally awesome!" Toon Link exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"Well I guess all our prep work will have to wait after story time," Sonic said sitting down. As he did everyone else followed taking a seat on the floor with ready ears to hear the tale of the first ever Super Smash Brothers tournament.

* * *

_Okay, from what I gathered this is how things went. The original 12 had just finished each had fought a major battle in their careers which is the best way I can describe it for them. They had all settled down for quiet time in their own universe when they were taken without warning to this world. The world of Smash was a lot different to what we know. This world was torn apart by battles that have been waged here like wars. The ground was scorched and dead, the sun always looked on the verge of dying with blistering heat and then freezing nights, and being trapped cells for the majority of their stay here. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were like a pencil to him, the beginning and the end._

_Omni…_

_For someone who speaks so highly of himself he appeared to be rather human looking, a large white overcoat that draped his entire body, some strange black material, and a mask over his face. A mask split between a frown and a laugh, joy and sadness. Master Hand searched the worlds for fighters, and crafted the arenas they fought in. Crazy Hand was the eraser, destroying the losing heroes world, sometimes their entire universe. It was all a harsh process, there actually were twenty fighters who first arrived here…those eight didn't survive the preliminaries…_

"What were the preliminaries?" Sonic asked.

_Omni would summon shadow warriors of the fallen fighters to duel with the new candidates seeing if Master Hand chose wisely. It was a way of figuring out first if the fighters were worth being put in the process before they cruelty truly started. It also served as a survival challenge. Twenty candidates are dropped on the continent and must survive to arrive at the arena. It was an awful fight for survival…Mario and Luigi actually considered ending each other's life simply because their trust in each other was tested. They almost did as well, as their mental boundaries were being tested. Samus actually killed on of the eight too, something she was never proud of even though it was in self-defense. Link, for the first time in his life, ran from a fight. Kirby lost his innocence, Fox had ice run through his veins with his kill or be killed mentality. They all almost killed each other at some point while out there trying to survive. Ness had blown someone's arm clean off._ Every person winces at the brutality of it all, and the harsh and crazed environment. They found it extremely difficult wrapping their heads around the ones who taught them how to be Smashers, so broken and relying only on instinct.

"I don't believe this, we know these guys. We know they would never sink to the lows you describe," Ike said with bitter distaste.

_You'd be surprised at what they would do to survive. However, they made it through preliminaries with the twenty becoming twelve. The warriors that made it through such an ordeal didn't trust each other one bit, bitter hatred between all of them. I suppose that was the point of the survival, strip them of all morals and logically thinking. Your left will animals who would bite whoever was right in front of them. But…that's what made the Original 12 so special…not because of how powerful they were. Believe me, a few shadow warriors could overpower all of them, so it was not their power that made them special. It was their hearts…no matter how horrendous it got, or what they did to survive they never truly lost themselves. Ness was just a kid, so naturally a few of them gravitated to him to ensure that he was safe. They saw how much stronger Mario and Luigi's bond had grown and showed great compassion and forgiveness with each other. Pikachu was sick, so Samus decided to take care of it without anyone knowing. Fox's kill or be killed mentality washed away when seeing Ness breakdown about wanting to see his mom. Link has been afraid before, but he never let that stop him. But this time the fear was very crippling because he felt like he was alone, Mario revealed that he wasn't. Donkey Kong's tenacity no matter what happened with all his strength he never lost control or brutalized someone even though he could. A quality that was respected and recognized. Under all the stuff they had been through they were all still good people. They banded together even though they had to fight each other like bitter enemies. That's what made them the first Smashers._

"Wow…" Toon Link gasped as an even deeper admiration of the Original 12 began to well up inside him.

"So, how did they beat Omni?" Gannondorf asked. Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know…"

"What, but you just-,"

"They have been gaining their memories back as time passes thanks to Omni's influence. I can understand why the memories were erased with how horrible they were…it was a lot of blood. But the point remains Omni is no fool. He knows that by controlling them more of their memory returns, which is why he doesn't mind them being in this state. He can't use em, but neither can we. He's gonna make sure that particular memory stays buried deep,"

"Can't you dig it out?" Red asked.

"That would require…a lot a skill…something I don't really have. For now all I can talk about is the Preliminaries,"

"I'm starting to think there's more to being a Smasher then just simply beating the snot out of each other," Snake said.

"I get that feeling too…whatever special skill the 12 have, we must have too otherwise we wouldn't be here," Pit said.

"Guys don't you see?" Sonic said with sureness in his voice. "We don't need to find what we need, we already got it! We're facing a hopeless situation right now, but we're still trying to fight. That makes us Smashers right there. No matter what the odds, we fight till we can't fight no more. You guys with me?"

"Where else would we be?" Lucario asked.

"I agree, let us fight to our very last breath!" Zelda exclaimed with her spirit brimming almost overflowing. Everyone was not used to seeing Zelda so spirited.

"Well our chance to strike is coming," Lucas alerted everyone. They all turned to him, some were surprised to see the boy not flinch under everyone's stares. "He's coming…soon,"

The room was silent for a few moments. "Alright then I'm ready to get into the fray!" King Dedede proclaimed. Everyone smirked as the penguin king's spirit was contagious, since he himself was known never knowing when to surrender.

"Good, then let's make them proud and keep fighting," Snake said with certainty. "Alright, we won't get any work done sitting around here any longer. Let's all pitch in around here and then we'll take the fight straight to Omni!"

"YEAH!" the Smashers cheered.

After the quick pep talk they all moved to iron out their specific tasks at hand. Marth and Ike set forth with all the Smashers who weren't on Team Sonic Universe to build up the fort's defenses, while Team Sonic Universe prepped the Halberd for an assault. The fort had taken on a few modifications courtesy of some extra stuff Meta Knight had on the Halberd, a spare laser cannon positioned on the highest tower of the fort, a few cannons, and a Vulcan machine gun torrent for just a little bit more security. A few steel plates to reinforce some of the weak areas of the fort, and placing the Original 12 statues in the lower parts of the Fort for safe keeping. Once they were done with the fort it looked more like an impenetrable fortress of solitude. They even put out a few landmines just for the heck of it. Marth was quite excited at the prospect of using more modern weaponry, but of course Snake had to teach just about everyone there how to use half of the items. Team Sonic Universe worked on repairs and restocking of the Halberd. Lucas used his telekinesis to lift up metal panels against the ship then sparked his finger like a blow torch and began adding the panel to the hull. Lucario quickly laid out the weapons that needed to be restocked and the cannons that needed to be cleaned. Meta Knight looked out over his ship inspecting it with an inquisitive eye to make sure there were no fowls on for anyone. His eyes fell on Lucas who was fixing the scar from Kirby's Dragoon rush attack from yesterday. He nods with assurance that the boy was alright and not feeling like an outcast. He saw that Sonic was keeping the boy company chatting away like he usually does.

"Meta Knight?" the small knight turned to see Zelda standing over him.

"Yes,"

"I can't help but notice you seem to be pay Lucas very close attention, am I wrong?"

"You aren't,"

"Why is that?"

"He is a boy having to carry a heavy burden, a little reassurance in himself is necessary,"

"I didn't realize you were a specialist when it came to children,"

"I can assure you I am no specialist at all…but seeing as I often must look after Kirby I suppose children aren't so beyond me,"

"Careful Meta Knight, your age is showing,"

"Age is just a number, I've been told you're only as old as you feel," Meta Knight chided. Zelda had a sneaky suspicion that this tip may've come from a certain Toadstool princess.

"Of course," Zelda said with a smile as she nods.

"How are you holding up?" Meta Knight asked.

"It has been hard…" Zelda admitted with a sigh seeing as hiding this fact from the insightful Meta Knight would be a lost cause. "Link always being there made every day better…but with him not here I find myself kind of lost. I've never been so unsure of myself before,"

"Because he was the closest thing to normal in your life and through him you felt like you yourself could be normal. Like a normal everyday person instead of a princess,"

"Yes…"

"Surely you cannot still feel that way so late in the game," Meta Knight said. Zelda looked at the knight unsure. "I've never heard you speak so freely in a group before. Even getting inside on the 'inside jokes' as they're called. You have blossomed and grown since you joined and no longer require a crutch. You just didn't realize it until it was snatched away from you,"

"Your right Meta Knight, thank you for your words of wisdom,"

"My pleasure," Meta Knight said proudly as Zelda walked away to actually go converse with Gannondorf of all people. Lucario landed next to Meta Knight from after jumping off a cannon barrel he looked from the knight to Zelda.

"This keeps up you should become the mansion counselor," Lucario said.

"Don't you have an aura you should be reading somewhere," Meta Knight huffed as he turned sharply swirling his cape around himself to vanish. Lucario smirked something he found odd. That despite everything that's going on, the Smashers could still crack jokes, tease each other, annoy each other, and even send one another to counseling. But they remain true which makes him wonder how in the world Omni plans on beating them. Lucario looked upward to see Sonic talking, probably done with his work by now, with Lucas, who is probably a little distracted with the hedgehog's rambling. Lucas however should be distracted he has a weight on his shoulders there is no need to constantly be reminded of that.

"Sonic ahaha, quit distracting me," Lucas smiled trying to surpass his laughter.

"Distracting you, now how can I do that when you're working so diligently?"

"You know you can throw people's game off with just words,"

"And I do know a lot of them,"

"Well that's a discussion for another time,"

"Did you know I had comic books in this world. Craziest thing, I mean seriously I am pretty darn hilarious in it too. It's all interesting too. They have me using words that I don't even know what they mean,"

"Like you haven't said words you simply heard and don't know what they mean just to sound smarter,"

"Well now you're just being transcendent," Lucas rolls his eyes beneath his goggles to block out the sparking of the metal on fire contact. "Okay I don't know what that word means,"

"My point exactly," Lucas paused realizing the conversation had reached a silence. A rarity for the hedgehog, but Lucas would take advantage of it to start a new topic. "So…from what I told you guys how do you think Team Sonic Universe would've done in the first tournament?"

"Well Gannon and Bowser would most likely have a few guys pushen up daises. Snake has killed people before so it won't be like something totally new for him, same goes for Wolf, and despite how chill he is I would not be too surprised if I heard Meta Knight offed someone…I hadn't realized we had so many killers on our team," Sonic said with a surprised realization. "Those five would kill for the rest of us. We'd survive just like the Original 12 did,"

"How do you know that, and how can you be so sure?"

"Sometimes you can't be sure," Sonic admitted. "When you're not sure, all you can do is hope,"

Lucas was silent for a few moments. "I'm done here,"

"Then let's get the team together so we can ride off into the sunset," Sonic said rising to his feet. Lucas stands at Sonic's side for a moment staring out over the Halberd.

"Do you think we can beat him?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I do,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Sonic, you know you always make these huge promises…you can't always keep them,"

"Maybe I do sometimes…false hope is better than no hope right?"

Lucas smiled at the idea for a moment. "I'm scared Sonic…I don't know why but I am. This feeling inside me," Lucas winced as he allowed his facial features to contort. "It feels like there is a fire consuming me from the inside out. It hurts more and more as the days go by. Every hour, every minute, and every second feels like a living terror,"

Sonic stared down at Lucas in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything?" Lucas shrugged.

"What could I say and how would that have changed anything?"

"I don't know it would let us know what was wrong with you. We could've at least helped ease it or something. Meta Knight has pain relievers,"

"The concern is touching, but…I don't think anything can be done. The longer this power is inside me the more damage I fear I'm going to do. Sonic you have to help me,"

"Trust me I will…I suppose we can pull back our plans before we move…"

"No, I don't want to hold everyone back," Lucas said shaking his head. "I want to help I do, but if I do I might cause more harm than good,"

"Your special Lucas," Sonic smiled down at the child as he bent down to meet eyes with Lucas. "I think you have a gift and fighting through. You can survive anything you know. You're a survivor and one of the toughest people in general that I know. Lucas if that chump Omni can contain this I know you can. Don't try and play god, just be yourself,"

"…Okay," Lucas responds before nodding his head. Sonic smiled as he ruffles Lucas' hair before returning to his full height.

"I'll tell the others and we can-,"

"No," Lucas asserted. "I can do this, we can do this,"

"You sure," Lucas gave Sonic one of the most serious looks he's seen from him before nodding. Sonic was convinced as he returns the gesture. Sonic leaped down from the top of the command center. A few minutes later the Halberd was lifting up into the sky. The Smashers stayed at the Fort to watch over things and the Original 12. ROB had stayed behind to enact the part of the plan to remove the Original 12 from Omin's playing field. Once the Halberd had risen high enough it rushed forward through the air toward where the ruins of Smash Castle lay. The Halberd easily reached its top speed in a matter of moments after takeoff. It took only a few minutes for the Smash Castle to come around the horizon. Team Sonic Universe was prepared with a plan of action in mind. Prevent Omni from entering the realm might be the only thing they can do that might actually put an end to the conflict before it breaks out.

"Oh man…" Pit gasped seeing the castle in the distance. They see that the castle was changed into a black marble set against a purple finish. The towers were restored to full height and the lawn was now covered in death traps, Primids, and worst yet the ghost fighters.

"Alright everyone, let's go," Pit turned at Sonic's order to see everyone in the control room including Meta Knight after hitting a certain button rush out. He was confused at the motion but quickly followed to catch up.

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to attack with everything we got?" Pit asked.

"We needed the Originals to be watched and to see if ROB's wavelength works," Meta Knight answered.

"Okay…"

"Small strike force is best, you were paying attention weren't you?" Meta Knight could tell the angel was confused about everything that was happening despite everyone talking so thoroughly about what they were doing. "The eleven of us are going to attack the castle, take out and wound as many as we can. Once we reach the point of entry Omni plans to enter that will be our chance,"

"How do we do that again?" Meta Knight didn't respond. "Okay we're winging it, but why are we so high up though,"

"Because the Halberd is our life line, we lose it there may be no way we're escaping if things do go south,"

The team reached the deck outside high above the clouds seeing the sun beginning to set in the distance. It was a breathtaking and peaceful view of the sky. Seeing the red and yellow light stretch across the sky with just enough clouds to portray a peaceful feeling. It was calming seeing this vantage point as the entire team stopped to admire the view taking it all in. Zelda shifted into Shiek, Snake checked his weaponry and gear, Wolf made sure his weapon was fully loaded and charged, Toon Link checked his equipment, Meta Knight unsheathed his sword and released his cape, Gannondorf stood with his arms crossed and cape billowing in the wind, Bowser was showing his anxiousness as he twitched in anticipation, Lucas calmed his nerves, Lucario opens his eyes after probably using his aura to sense out the enemies, and finally Sonic their leader perform a few running stretches to stay limber. Pit saw them all readying for the coming battle. He took in a breath of fresh air then let it out savoring it before the assault began knowing full well that death was a possibility. Omni's abilities are both known and unknown. He is powerful, but they don't know how powerful or to what extent. He could very well smash their trophy forms, and even kill them before they can become trophies.

"We ready?" Sonic asked everyone. No one said anything, but Sonic took their silence as their acceptance of what was to come.

"How are some of you getting down, only two people here have wings?" Pit asked.

"And no parachutes," Snake added with some distaste as he looked down.

"Lucario?" Sonic questioned.

"If we want to make it down we'd better go now,"

Sonic nods then turns to Lucas who stands at attention. "I'll make sure no one gets hurt when landing,"

"Alright, we're going now," Sonic said. He stepped forward then jumps down off the edge of the ship to dive down head first. Soon after him everyone else followed his lead leaping down skydiving off the side of the ship to dive headfirst toward the ground. As they fell, the wind whistles in their ears almost deafening to them as the feeling of gravity independently acting on them during the fall and the longer they feel the faster they felt. They past the clouds and were assaulted to what appeared to be a legion of flying ghost warriors and Primids on hovercarts. From this point of view from the clouds the sky was dark foreboding and a storm appeared to be coming in. Sonic kicked out in a forward kick to knock away a warrior wearing a cape as he appeared flying without any visible assistance. Being the able to fly Pit and Meta Knight covered their teammates. Pit notched an arrow then let it fly taking out a large hover craft with one shot and erupted in a fiery explosion. Sheik vanished in a puff of smoke and hitched a ride on what appeared to be a humanoid-dragon. She pulled out her chain then put it around its mouth then began to coerce its direction making it crash and fight violently. Everyone was fighting as they fell down toward the earth below. Wolf took control of one of the hovercarriers after taking out the entire occupants with ease, but found himself surrounded by a few ghost warriors. Suddenly a powerful flame devoured the entirety of them all saving Wolf. Wolf turned back to see Lucas flying away. Lucas raised his hands above his head then brought them down in a hammer motion to unleash a energy crescent wave that annihilated a few more enemies. Lucario and Sonic moved together having similar speed and agility at the moment while freefalling. Bowser smashed an entire hovecraft in one shot while in his shell. Sonic and Lucario kicked off the debris riding it down. Lucario threw an aura sphere knocked away another creature as Sonic kicked a large piece of debris at another that Lucario missed. Toon allowed his sword to lead as he fell allowing him to shoot right through a hovercraft like a bullet being shot out a gun. Gannondorf landed on a carrier so hard he made the whole thing flip upside down making the occupants fall to their doom, he kicked off to do the same to the next carrier within range.

"Grounds getting closer!" Snake called.

"Relax!" Sonic responded as he rode on a thin piece of metal like it was a snowboard. "Making a landing from the atmosphere with no parachute is a lot easier than you think,"

"He's right let's form up!" Meta Knight called deflecting a flying swordsman with a jetback. Sonic looked to see the grounds of the castle. It was so much darker then he'd ever seen it with the way it appeared more like an evil lair now. He wondered why Omni would want to take their castle for. He understood the need to for a place to be at if he passes through, but why the Smash Castle of all things to take control of first.

"Sonic!" Wolf called from his place on the carrier large enough to carry everyone as he flies closer.

"Uh oh, Wolf jump!" Sonic called noticing a flying ghost warrior above him with an outstretched hand. Wolf looked up to see a beam of energy come barreling toward him. Wolf touched his reflector as the attack slammed into him. The reflector did its job of throwing the attack back, but it has its limits though. The force of the knock back was so powerful Wolf was slammed through the carrier and out the other side. Wolf was dazed at the blow and vulnerable. Pit grabbed Wolf and pulled him in to form up. Lucas looked back to see the more enemies falling in on them. Energy peaked out of his eyes as he summoned lightning to his fingertips. A major step up from his PK Thunder, he points his hands out to unleash a humongous lightning storm straight at all enemies annihilating the ghost bodies and destroying any Primid. "Geez…"

"Sonic ground!" Lucario exclaimed seeing the ground was only about a mile away and at their speed they'd cover that in seconds, a minute tops.

"Right," Sonic curled up and began spinning toward the ground ahead of everyone else. After a chain of somersaults he hit the ground to cushion the fall kicking a large amount of dust on landing. He shook off the initial sensation that comes with being on the ground again after such a fall, and hitting the hard ground so hard and in such a way. Sonic began running in a circle and in a matter of moments created a tornado that rose off the ground catching his friends. The tornado allowed them to hover until Sonic decreased his speed dispersing it and allowing everyone to land on their feet safely. "Aaaaand strike a pose!" At this the heroes weren't above striking a quick victory position just as the debris and Primids finally began raining all around them in a show of epic proportions really giving the idea of just how much destruce they caused while falling. After initial comments of 'that was exciting', 'that was sweet', or 'why did we have to pose at the end?'. They all looked out over the field that leads to Smash Castle. They couldn't land directly on the lawn or risk the Halberd being caught in air defenses. The field was something the Smashers hanged out in on occasions to get away from the Castle of being cooped up and often had a field day out here. The field seemed so much more clutter now seeing the large gathering of enemies in one spot. "So gang what say we?" Sonic asked.

"BRING IT!" They all exclaimed rushing forward ready for one of the biggest battles of their lives. However, with all the power they have and all the heart they contain. Will that be enough to topple a god of extraordinary power, especially when they have no idea what is happening inside the castle even as they punch things.

"Master they have arrived," bowed a ninja warrior.

"**Thank you Yami everything is going all according to plan. Gather your team to confront them. Your performance last time was quite sad,**"

"Sir our power-,"

"**This castle is now an extension of our realm, you can finally go full out now. Show them why I allowed you four to keep your minds unlike the others**,"

"Thank you sir," he said turning to leave.

"**Soon, soon they will know who I truly am, what I stand for. They will know who the True Master of the Smash Brothers are!"** Omni's voice hollowed throughout the halls of the castle.


End file.
